Gelotophobia
by lamentomori
Summary: Gelotophobia - The fear of being laughed at. In middle school, Dean was bullied, but in high school that all changed. Now one of his bullies has returned, and he's no idea what to do. Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/CM Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins) (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), High School AU, Mild Profanity, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

"Where the hell is Punk?" Dean takes another drag of his cigarette, ignoring the slightly disdainful look on Seth's face. His friend disapproves of his smoking, but Dean's been smoking since he was in middle school, and he doesn't intend to quit any time soon.

"I don't know." Seth snaps, pacing in a tight little circle. "This is what we get for trusting him to organise a ride." Seth sighs, and Dean blows a puff of smoke his way, laughing at Seth as he flaps his hands trying to disperse the smoke.

"He'll show up, _eventually_." Dean takes another draw of his cigarette, and squints up the road. "Did he go to practice or something?"

"No, he's banned." Dean doesn't bother turning around, Seth'll still be pacing around looking annoyed, and he's seen that a thousand times before.

"How'd he get banned? Was he kissing the Jock under the bleachers?" Dean chuckles at the mental image of Punk, all scruffy, ill-tempered asshole, and his wholesome dork of a boyfriend getting caught making out by the rest of the team. He finishes his smoke, and tosses the butt away, stamping on it to put it out.

"He's distracting apparently." Seth mutters, coming to stand beside Dean. Now that his cigarette is smoked, Seth seems content to keep Dean company.

"Pff... I'll bet. How'd you know that anyway?" Dean nudges Seth's shoulder, watching him flush red. He has a sneaking suspicion he knows where Seth got his information from, and intends to get a little entertainment out of winding Seth up over it.

"I went looking for him one day, and spoke to the coach." Seth mutters, his face turned away, and his cheeks beaming red.

"Yeah _the_ _coach_." Dean laughs, and nudges Seth again. "You think the Jock'll be bring some buddies from the football team? _Maybe_ he'll bring you know who."

"No, no I don't know who!" Seth snaps, his blush somehow managing to get deeper.

"Isn't he here yet?" Punk's arrival spares Seth anymore embarrassment, and Dean's almost resentful of that, teasing Seth is always more fun than it should be. "I said four-thirty sharp." Punk's scowling at nothing in particular, his arms folded over his chest.

"Punk, it's four-thirty-five." Seth glances at his phone checking the time.

"I told _him_ what time _he_ should be here." Punk rolls his eyes, and leans against the wall, pulling his own phone out of his pocket, and sending off a message. It takes barely a minute for it to ring. "You're late." Punk might sound annoyed, but a silly little smile has spread over his face, and Dean rolls his eyes, sharing an exasperated look with Seth. "Who?" There's a short pause, in which Punk laughs. "No, no! That's perfect! Of course... Five? Alright, see you soon. Love you."

"So the Jock's getting here at five?" Dean turns to Punk, waiting a moment for the answer, because talking to his boyfriend always seems to break Punk slightly.

"Huh? No... He'll be here in five minutes, and can you not call him the Jock? He has a name." Punk stashes his phone back in his pocket. "He's bringing a couple of friends... One I think you'll be _very_ happy about, Seth." Punk laughs. Seth blushes once more, and turns away sharply.

"Oh? Who?" Dean goes over to lean against the wall with Punk. "Is it the _star_ player? The school's beloved MVP?" He mock whispers into Punk's ear, smirking over at Seth.

"I couldn't possibly spoil the surprise." Punk laughs, and pushes off the wall at the sound of an approaching car. It pulls up, and Punk strides over to the passenger's side to open the door "You're in my seat." He tells the person sitting there.

"Sit in the back." Is all Punk gets in response, and an unimpressed expression flits over his face as he turns to his boyfriend.

"It's not worth arguing with him over, Kev. Sit in the back." The Jock says, and Punk smirks triumphantly.

"If you crash cause you're too _distracted_ by your beloved I accept no responsibility." Kev gets out of the car, and something cold settles in Dean's stomach. He knows this asshole. Many years ago, back in middle school they'd been in the same class, and this asshole, this _Kev_ had been one of Dean's _many_ bullies. He'd changed school districts in high school, because of the bullying. In his new school he'd met Seth, and then Punk. He'd made friends, his grades had gotten better, he'd gotten better, but he never forgot his bullies. His therapist has told that he should probably let them go, that fixating on them won't help, but their faces linger. Kev meets his eyes, and something like vague recognition sparks in them, but he says nothing, instead he simply opens the car door, holding it open for Seth and Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. In the back." Punk slips into the passenger seat, and Dean glances away before the inevitable PDA.

"Hi Kev, I'm Seth." Seth walks over to the car, introducing himself to Kev.

"Kev _in_ , please." He corrects Seth, a blank expression on his face.

"Okay... Well, let's go." Seth nods awkwardly, and gets in the car. Thankfully as it's more of an SUV than a car, there's not the awkward problem of trying to fit all of them into the back of the car, because that would be a squeeze. Dean's filled out since he last saw Kevin, but Kevin's filled out even more, only Seth is kind of on the small side, so having a largish vehicle means that Dean's not pressed against anyone more than he's comfortable with. "I thought you were bringing a couple of friends, Colt." Seth says once the car's moving. Colt, Punk's boyfriend, laughs slightly, and Dean doesn't miss the look that he exchanges with Punk.

"We're one man down, but don't worry, we're gonna pick him up." He glances at Seth in the rearview mirror, and stops at the gym just off the school campus. "Go get him." Punk scowls at his boyfriend, but does get out of the car, trotting into the gym.

"I didn't get your name." Kevin says to Dean in the silence, and Dean grits his teeth, not willing to say more to this asshole than he has to.

"The skinny one's Seth, the other one's Dean. I told you like a million times, Kev." Colt sounds exasperated, his eyes not shifting from the gym's front door.

"I'm bad with names, what can I say." Kevin's watching Dean through narrowed eyes. "Do I know you?" There's a moment, a single shining moment where Dean wants to scream _yes_ , and start beating the shit out this asshole. It's a moment where every harsh word, every shoving into lockers, every taunt, and jibe this fat asshole ever threw at him comes flooding back, and it robs Dean of the ability to speak. His temporary muteness is ignored though, because Punk and the final member of this outing arrive just then.

"In the back." Punk slides open the car door, and a far bigger student gets in. "No bitching, I'm providing the tickets, Colt's providing the car, and if he's driving, I'm shotgun, that's how it works." Punk gets back in, and once more they're on their way.

"Hey, Seth." The newcomer is smiling over at Seth, the smile on his face is curiously sweet smile given his size, and reputation. Kevin meets Dean's eyes, and pulls a mildly disgusted face at the display. Seth's coy giggle, and shy response almost have Dean returning Kevin' gesture, almost have him initiating camaraderie with him, but a particularly unpleasant memory resurfaces, and Dean turns to scowl out of the window.

"So... Am I to believe that you're hoping me and the guy who looks like he just got finished shooting an episode of Trailer Park Bachelor are gonna hook up?" Kevin pipes up, chuckling at his own comment. Dean grits his teeth. It's nice to see that his asshole bully has only grown out rather than up.

"Trailer Park Bachelor?" Seth sounds confused, and Kevin laughs at his own joke once more. "Those two are the only ones hooking up." Dean supposes Seth's gesturing to Punk and Colt.

"Uh-huh... You pair are totally not a thing." Kevin's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"We're not-"

"Blah, blah, blah! You might not be dating yet, but even the blind can see you wanna." Punk cuts in, and Dean bits back a laugh at the choked sound of dismay Brock makes. "Seriously, go on a date." Punk annunciates each word slowly, and carefully as though he was talking to an idiot.

"I'm not... I mean... Uh..." Brock stumbles for words, and the laugh Punk gives is triumphant.

"Sure... The movies are a great first date, isn't that right, Punkers?" Colt chimes in, which gets more stammering from Brock, and another laugh from Punk.

"We're not talking about at this." Seth declares loudly, and Dean rolls his eyes, knowing that poor Seth is probably beet red, and wondering how pissed off Colt would be if Punk was murdered.

The rest of trip to the cinema is silent, and Dean spends his time glaring out of the window cursing his luck. He's travelling with the most established couple he knows in Punk and Colt, and the most blatantly crushing on each other people he knows in Seth and Brock. That would be bad enough. The only thing more awkward than being the third wheel is being the fifth wheel. This situation is worse though. He's not only the fifth wheel, he's here with a guy who made his life hell for years. That's not the worst thing about this though, the worst thing is he's the fifth wheel, he's here with a guy who made his life hell for years, and who doesn't remember who Dean is. If he'd made an impact, if Kevin remembered the cruelty he'd inflicted on Dean, he'd feel a little more validated, but Kevin doesn't remember, or doesn't care, either way it's not fair. Dean wants something from his former bully, something other than the blank expression he seems to give everyone.

"Alright, here are your tickets. Sit where you want, we'll meet you out front after the movie." Punk and Colt leave them alone almost as soon as they arrive at the cinema. Punk takes movies far too seriously for a seventeen year old, and Colt is far too easy-going to not be swept along by his boyfriend. Dean takes his ticket, and joins the line to buy a soda. He's not really got the money to buy much more than a small, but he's thirsty, so it'll have to do. When he gets to the right screen, the seats are almost all empty. Brock and Seth are sitting in the middle of the back row, Seth suspiciously close to Brock, a giddy little smile on his face. In the middle of the middle row are Punk and Colt. Punk talking low, quiet, and fast, Colt nodding every so often, his arm around Punk's shoulders. They've stolen the best seats in the house. The middle of the middle, not too close, and not too far. The best seats in the whole room. He'd be more annoyed if he didn't know that Punk will actually pay attention to the movie, even if Colt does nothing but sit there and twist Punk's hair around his fingers, at least one of the best seats isn't going to waste. He has two options now though. He can either sit right at the front, and get a sore neck, or he can sit in the rows between the two couples. It's not a hard choice really. He takes a seat in the middle a few rows back from Punk and Colt. It's not the best seat, but it's not the worst.

"Here? Not a bad choice." Kevin sits down beside him, and Dean is once more faced with the impossible desire to punch him. He wants some kind of retribution for the years of torment he suffered, but this is probably not the place.

"Sit somewhere else." Dean mutters, but apparently Kevin didn't hear him.

"You want some popcorn?" Kevin waves a packet of popcorn at Dean, his attention on the screen, the previews starting to play.

"No." Dean bats the popcorn away, and considers how rude it would be to move. Kevin doesn't know Dean, Dean might know him, but clearly the memory is only one way, so just leaving would be incredibly rude.

"Good... If you went to get some you'd miss the movie." Kevin starts eating the popcorn, slowly, crunching it just loudly enough to be annoying, but not so loud that it's a nuisance to anyone else. After about five minutes, Kevin stops eating, and barges past Dean. He's gone so long that Dean was convinced he'd gone home, but he does return, and once more barges straight past. It's a fine line Kevin's dancing, the line of only irritating Dean. It's not fair. As much as Dean's learned life isn't fair, he'd have been _far_ happier if Kevin had literally been any other jock friend of Colt's, as tedious as he is, even Seth's ex-boyfriend would have been better than Kevin. His only hope is that this one trip to the movies doesn't mean that Kevin's part of the crew.

When Dean first came to this school, he'd been shown around by Seth, a nervous, bookish kid with glasses, and a quiet voice that hadn't broken yet. Dean had been nervous too, he'd skulked along after Seth, his hands in his sleeves, not looking at anything other than the floor. He'd expected to have other students throwing insults at him, he'd expected his past to follow him, but nothing came. All that happened was Seth showed him to where they were having first period, and sat down at the same desk as him. Twenty minutes later, ten after the class had started, a tardy student had arrived. They'd apologised for being late, and left a note with the teacher, then sat down on the other side of Seth. It'd taken Dean a moment to realise that this late student was Seth's friend. Seth was a very clean cut looking kid, the late student looked like he'd decided that a hurricane was the best place to get dressed. His uniform was crumpled, the shirt untucked, his hair too long, and bleached, hanging in his eyes. He looked like he should be pulled up for dress-code violations at least, but the teacher didn't seem to care. After the class, Seth had quietly introduced Dean to Phil, better known to the other students as Punk. They'd been the first friends Dean had had, the first group of people who seemed to genuinely like him, and he them. It'd been great for about a year, then things changed. Punk had started working at the cinema. It hadn't been a problem at first, free tickets to the latest movies, popcorn, pick of the best seats, it was pretty great in fact. The problem arose pretty quickly though. The cinema job somehow led to Punk meeting Scott 'Colt' Colton, a football player, and the beginning of the end for Dean's little group of friends. Punk wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend, and as it's easier to talk the wind out of blowing than getting Punk to change his mind, that meant they all spent more time with Punk's boyfriend. On his own, Colt is fine. When it's just the four of them, not much has changed, in fact Dean would go so far as to say he considers Colt a good friend, but sometimes it's not just the four of them. On occasion one of Colt's football buddies will tag along, and that's where Seth's first boyfriend came from. Roman was nice, but dull. Focussed on his playing, and his studying, and nothing else. He and Set h dated for maybe a month, then he was off the scene. About three months ago Brock tagged along to a bowling game, and Seth hadn't been overly impressed with him, but Brock was clearly besotted. Seth's been growing more, and more interested, much to amusement of the rest of the crew. A crew that definitely doesn't include Kevin. At least Dean hopes it doesn't, because if Kevin's staying as part of the crew, Dean's going to have to stop being friends with them, or beat the shit out of the fat asshole.

"So... Pizza?" Punk speaks first when they all pile out of the cinema.

"I should go... Thanks for the ticket, Punk." Kevin excuses himself quickly, hurrying away so fast that no one has a chance to respond, leaving Punk looking after him in confusion.

"We're uh... Umm..." Seth starts, and Brock very deliberately takes his hand, cradling it gently. "Yeah." Seth grins slightly, standing a little straighter. "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Deano?" Punk asks, turning to him with a grin on his face. "You coming or is it just gonna be me and Colt?" As hungry as Dean is, he thinks that the way Punk phrased that leaves little doubt of what he'd like to happen.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Punker." Dean pats Punk on the shoulder, and slinks off to catch the bus back to home. He can do his homework, and consider how long he'd spend in detention for beating the crap out of Kevin.

* * *

 _Hello! This is an Alternative Universe, so everyone's ages are very screwed up, and eventually this will be a Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose fic, it'll just take them some time to get there. If you enjoyed it, please do review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut_

* * *

"Do I want to know where Seth is?" Dean takes his seat at the lunch table where Punk, Colt, and surprisingly Brock are sitting. He'd not been expecting Brock, star player that he is, to be sitting with them, but there he is, looking slightly nervous, his eyes darting around the lunchroom. Colt shrugs, and continues picking food off the plate between him and Punk. There are times when Dean would like to punch them both. There should be laws against being so sickeningly an old married couple at their age, but all there is, is a few eye-rolls and some giggling. Dean has the terrible feeling that as soon as he makes his appearance, Seth will be even worse with Brock. At least neither Punk nor Colt are the doe-eye swooning type, the snuggling and conspiring type, yes, but swooning, no.

"Not here yet." Punk answers Dean's question, and steals a fry from his plate.

"You've got your own!" Dean's protestation only makes Punk laugh. "Where is he then?"

"Aren't you down one?" Kevin sits down beside Dean, his question seemingly aimed at no one in particular, and essentially the same as Dean's own.

"Seth's in parts unknownn." Colt's grinning over at Kevin as he too steals one of Dean's fries. "You put too much ketchup on these." He says, licking the ketchup from his fingers.

"They're my fucking fries. I'll drown them in ketchup if I want to." Dean pulls his tray closer, and glowers over at Kevin. "You can stay away from them too." Kevin snorts dismissively, and pulls a book from his bag.

"I already ate." He mutters, thumbing through the book, then pushing it towards Punk.

"Yeah, I'm sure... Maybe that's why Seth's taking so long in line. They've probably gotta cook up a whole new batch of food." Dean mutters, a smirk on his lips as he watches Kevin flinch _ever_ so slightly at that snide comment.

"This part." It seems Kevin's decided against getting into a war of words with Dean, and is instead focussing on the book he's pulled out, and whatever it is he wants Punk's help with.

"I'm sorry I was long." Seth appears, his cheeks slightly flushed, a little smile on his face as he takes a seat opposite Brock. "The line in Subway was ridiculous."

"You didn't have to-"

"You said you wanted a sub, and I didn't have anything the period before lunch." Seth interrupts Brock, and presents him with a wrapped sandwich. There's a terribly _sweet_ moment where Brock's fingers brush Seth's as he takes the sandwich from him, which brings blushes to both of their cheeks, and makes Dean feel a little queasy.

"How come you never go get me sandwiches, Punkers?" Colt nudges Punk's shoulder, and gets nothing more than a blank look from him, before Punk goes back to helping Kevin. "I swear sometimes I think you've the right idea, Dean. Being tied down... It's hard work." Dean laughs at the expression on Colt's face. He wouldn't look out of place in a bar near closing time.

"You'd be lost without Punk, and we both know it." Dean mumbles around his mouthful of food. "He keeps your grades up, and you provide him with transportation. It's a beautiful system. True love should be a cross between tutoring and Uber."

"My grades are fine, and Bab-Seth can drive." Brock says suddenly, which causes Seth to almost titter. "True love is more than grades and rides."

"I dunno... I think _rides_ are a big part of it." Kevin cuts in, his joke getting a hearty laugh from everyone, Dean included. He'd not wanted to laugh, but Kevin's dry delivery, and the timing made it impossible to not give the joke the laugh it deserved. Brock's turned crimson, and Seth looks equally embarrassed. He clears his throat deliberately, obviously intending to change the subject.

"So... Brock and I were planning on heading to the fair tomorrow." Seth takes Brock's hand, a little smile on his face. "You guys wanna come?"

"When?" Punk doesn't look up from Kevin's book. Whatever it is, he seems interested in it.

"Bout six? We were thinking of getting dinner first, then heading to the rides." Brock's thumb is moving over the back of Seth's knuckles, and Dean is once more faced with the desire to vomit at the sweetness of their relationship. It was bad enough when it was just Punk and Colt being occasionally sappy, now Seth and his new boyfriend are even worse. He's beginning to think he should get himself someone to be all lovey-dovey with just so he doesn't feel so unwell around his in love friends.

"You're paying, right?" Punk looks at Colt incredulously, and Colt laughs slightly. "What? They're inviting us to dinner, it's only fair that they pay."

"I'll pay, but you're making your own way there." Brock offers. Colt grins at Punk, who absently nods as he makes some notes on Kevin's book.

"Free food? I'll be there. You'll give me a ride, Colt?" Dean doesn't want to have to take a bus, and getting a ride with Punk and Colt is infinitely preferable than with Seth and Brock.

"I'll come, but I'll meet you guys later." Kevin says, taking his book back from Punk, and stuffing it back in his back. "See you guys at practice." He leaves, under Punk suspicious gaze.

"What?" Colt elbows Punk, and Dean decides this is an opportune moment to polish off his lunch whilst the two most likely to steal his fries are distracted. He's no idea why Punk's concerned with Kevin, and in all honest Dean doesn't care. If Kevin wants to turn down free food, that's his business. Dean doesn't care, and it's not like the fat asshole couldn't stand to miss a few meals.

Dean ends up having to get the bus to the diner the next night. He's never been a big fan of public transport, if only because it makes him remember his bullies. The fact that he can't afford a car always makes him remember their taunts over his family's lack of financial stability. The insults about him living in a trailer hurt for the simple fact that he does. He won't turn down a free meal, because there is a strong chance that there won't be any food at home. Every insult, every mean word hurt more than his bullies ever realised, because they were true. There's nothing that hurts quite like the truth. Dean is poor, his family are poor, and that's _always_ been the line of attack bullies have taken. Old, familiar, but still painful.

"Kevin really did turn this down, huh?" Dean slides into the booth the others are sitting at, noting his former bully's absence. Colt nods in response to his question, and carefully avoids making eye contact with Punk, which is odd, but not something Dean's going to pry into. If they're fighting it's their business, not his. They'll sort out their problem once Punk stops being himself long enough for Colt to talk reason into him once more.

"He never eats with us." Brock arrives with a tray covered in hotdogs. "We already ordered." He says by way of explanation. Seth appears behind him with another tray of drinks. "I can't actually think of a time when I've _seen_ him eat." At that comment Punk shoots Colt another _look_. There was a time when Dean had been fluent in reading Punk's many, and varied expressions, but with the arrival of Colt, the amount of time Punk spends with them is down, so Dean's no idea what that look meant.

"By the looks of him, he eats plenty." Dean laughs, and grabs a hotdog from the tray. Brock laughs at his comment, and sits beside him. Punk levels Dean with a _look_. It's a look Dean knows well, a look that says _you're being an ass_. Dean decides to counter Punk's look with a bright grin, and a large bite of his dog.

"Is this one of those fairs where you can win stuffed animals?" Seth doesn't look up from picking the onions off his dog as he speaks.

"Uh-huh... What animal do you want me to win?" Brock carefully takes Seth's hotdog from him, and hands him the one that Brock had already stripped the onions from. When their fingers brush, they both blush furiously, and fall into a soft conversation about stuffed animals.

"Were we ever like _that_ , Punkers?" Colt's chin is propped on his fist, and there's a wry smirk on his face as he watches the couple.

"You pair were worse." Dean cuts in, and gets a sharp little kick from Punk. "Your boyfriend is in a mood. What did you do to him?" Dean turns to Colt, knowing better than to kick Punk back. Retaliation never leads to anything but bruised shins.

"He's done this to himself." Colt mutters, shooting Punk an almost glowering look. Punk returns it, and steals some onions from Colt.

"Who's done what to who now?" Seth sounds highly confused. His cheeks are still softly red, and there's the stupid little smile that Dean's come to associate with falling in love on his face. It's the same stupid smile Punk wears when he's talking to Colt, the same stupid smile Colt smiles whenever Punk even crosses his mind, the same stupid that seems to be welded to Brock's face when he's near Seth. It's a stupid little smile that Dean intends to not wear for a _long_ time. High school crushes are not for him. He's working hard to get out of high school, out of this town, out of his mother's trailer, and into a _real_ life.

"Nothing." Punk snaps suddenly, and then seems to realise he sounds like an asshole. "There's a haunted house at the fair too... I'm sure Brock'll keep you safe from the spooks, but _who_ will keep Deano safe?" Seth grins over at Punk, mischief in his eyes. Dean knows him well enough to know what Seth's thinking, and he's not going to go along with it.

"No." Dean says flatly. "I'm not getting stuck with Kevin."

"He's single." Seth's voice has that wheedling tone that he uses when he wants something.

"Because he probably ate his last significant other." Dean snaps, and Brock bursts out laughing. Dean grins over at him, and gives him the high five Brock'd held his hand out for.

"Don't encourage him." Seth looks at Brock with an expression he's clearly learned from Punk, and Brock seems to wither under it. "It's not nice to bully people. You of all people should know that, Dean." Dean scowls at Seth, Punk's scowling over at him too. Dean had told them about his time in middle school in the strictest of confidence, and he'd not expected that privileged information to be used against him. "You know exactly how it feels to have people pick you apart, so-"

" _Alright_! I'll be _nice_ to Kevin." Dean cuts Seth off before he can say anything else. He's actually in shock from what feels like an attack from Seth. They're friends, and you do not air friends' private business in public, even if the audience is just other halves. Punk meets Dean's eyes, a tight little smile on his lips. Dean forces a smile to his face, but he knows that once everyone is home for the night, Punk's going to call him, and engage him in an hour long check-up phone call, because for all Punk tries to hide it, beneath his prickly temper, he a mother hen. The rest of dinner passes quickly. Everyone seems in a hurry to get out of the diner, and away from the slightly uncomfortable air that's lingering over them.

Kevin meets them at the entrance to the fairground, his normal blank expression on his face. The couples file through the gates first, Brock paying for Seth like the gentleman he appears to be, which gets him a blushing giggle from Seth. Punk and Colt almost come to blows over who's going to pay, and in the end buy each other's tickets in. Dean would be next if Kevin didn't barge past him, and buy two tickets.

"I'm feeling charitable." His tone might be friendly, but there's an edge to it that sets Dean's teeth on edge.

"I could have paid for myself." He sneers as he holds his hand out for the bored lady in the ticket booth to stamp. They've only been in each other's company for five seconds, and already Dean's considering punching Kevin. There's a part of Dean that had almost liked him better when they were in middle school. Sure, Dean's bullies had made his life a living hell, but at least Dean had been able to avoid them when he wasn't in school. Kevin is, seemingly, part of the crew now, so there's no avoiding him.

"So, _first_ I think we should ride the Ferris wheel." Seth's plastered himself to Brock's side, and it appears as though he's only _really_ talking to him, but Punk and Colt start off in the direction of wheel. Each gondola on the wheel holds two people. The couples go together, and Dean's inclined to get one to himself, but the ride operators seem to think that he and Kevin are a couple, and ushers them into one together.

"Why did we even agree to this?" Kevin mutters as their gondola starts moving. Dean's not paying attention to him. Instead, Dean's torn between glancing up at the welding of the ride, and down at the ground. If their combined weight makes the machine break he only hopes that he lands on Kevin and not the other way around. "I should have definitely said no." He sighs, and Dean looks over at him. "What?"

"I came cause I wanted the promised free hotdogs, which you missed, so I've no idea why you're here, but you are." Dean snaps at him, and Kevin rolls his eyes.

"Of course you came for free food. Don't you have anything edible in your trailer?" Kevin barks a laugh, and Dean scowls out at the lights of the fairground. He'd probably be arrested if he tipped Kevin out of the gondola, but for the few moments he was free, it'd be glorious.

"Fuck you." Dean mutters under his breath, and tries to put Kevin out of his mind. He almost succeeds when the ride stops, and they have to get out.

"So! Where next?" Seth's still beaming, and Brock's got an arm wrapped around him.

"How about we split up, and meet at the haunted house in like an hour?" Colt's taken hold of Punk's hand, his thumb moving over the back of his knuckles. Punk's watching Dean with an odd expression, his eyes narrowed, his eyebrows knit.

"Will you two be okay together?" He asks, jutting his chin towards where Dean's standing near Kevin.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kevin sounds genuinely confused, and Dean wonders if he's not realised that Dean _hates_ him. It might be that Kevin is very unperceptive, or he's a really good actor, Dean doesn't know, and in all honesty he doesn't care. He might have told Seth he was going to be nice, but actually being in Kevin's company is too much for vague promises to Seth to mean anything.

"Yeah..." Dean echoes, rolling his eyes, and grinning at Punk. Punk's expression doesn't change, and Dean finds himself hoping that Colt decides to ask Punk to crash at his house. Dean's not entirely certain he could face one of Punk's phone call interrogations after a night of trying to keep himself from killing Kevin.

"See! They'll be _fine_. Let's go, Punkers. I'm gonna win you something stupidly big, and fluffy." Colt starts dragging Punk off towards the games.

"You wanna go on the wheel again, Baby?" Brock asks Seth gently, and that's the point Dean's done with being around them. He heads off in the same direction as Punk and Colt, intending to win himself something ridiculous to give to his cousin. She's the one member of his family he likes, and he tends to spoil her.

"How much for the puppy" Dean's found the perfect stuffed animal. It's a stuffed puppy as big as his cousin is, and nothing but golden fluff, and button eyes. She'll love it.

"You gotta win it, young man." The man running the game smirks at Dean, his crooked, yellowing teeth showing. "For that prize you need to hit the bull." He gestures to the dartboard behind him, and sets three darts on the stall in front of Dean. "You hit the bull, and that fine prize is yours." Dean takes the darts, and throws one, missing the board wildly. The second hard hits double twenty, and the third hits the outer bullseye.

"Dammit." Dean curses under his breath, and the man sets his consolation prize down in front of him. A tiny, badly made, bright pink dog plushie. It's better than nothing and his cousin will love it, but it's not the one he wanted to give her.

"Lemme have a go." Kevin's ambled up, his attention solely on the game-runner, not even glancing at Dean. "What happens if all three darts hit the bull?" He asks, as he hands the man his money, and takes the darts up.

"No one ever has." The man laughs, his eyes narrowed. Kevin tosses his first dart. It misses the bull, hitting treble twenty instead.

"Sorry... I forgot I was going for bull." Kevin laughs, and throws his second dart, which once more lands on treble twenty. "Bull, focus Kevin. You're trying for the bull." He shoots Dean an overly amused glance, and to Dean's utter lack of surprise his next dart hits the bullseye. Whilst it wasn't a shock to Dean, but the game runner seems surprised.

"The dog, right? That's what your boyfriend was after." The man's pulled the toy down, and is holding it out towards Dean.

"I'm _not_ his boyfriend." Dean turns on his heel, and feels like an idiot as he stomps off, his ugly little prize clutched in his hand. He winds up at the haunted house, thankfully only ten minutes early, and decides to have a cigarette while he waits for the others.

"Smoking'll kill you." Kevin stands beside him, decidedly looking anywhere but at Dean, the stuffed dog draped over his shoulders like he was a caveman with a fresh kill.

"The inevitable reward of life is death." Dean mutters, taking a draw from his cigarette. He can feel the smoke filling his lungs, and can picture it painting the pink flesh there black. "I spend way too much time with Punk."

"That did sound like something he'd say." Kevin says mildly, not commenting any further.

"Yeah well." Dean takes another drag, and tries to blow a smoke ring. He can never get them to work, but he does like trying. He's watched videos online on how to do it, but he can never seem to get his tongue in the right place to pull it off.

"Put that out." Punk's dry, and more than a little annoyed voice breaks the tense silence that'd fallen over Dean and Kevin. Dean takes another long drag, and squints at Punk through the smoke. Colt's carrying what appears to be a giant tribble. He clearly made good on his promise to win Punk something big, and fluffy.

"Where's Brock and Seth?" Colt stands beside Kevin, offering him some popcorn from the bag that's in Colt's other hand.

"Probably still making out in the big wheel." Kevin laughs, refusing the offered popcorn.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they'd been kicked out for trying to get to third base on it." Kevin bursts out laughing at Dean's comment, his hand flying up to steady the stuffed toy draped over his shoulders.

"Sorry we're late." Seth comes running up, dragging Brock along behind him. "Let's go! I'm in the mood for a good fright!" Seth keeps hurrying past, Brock following him, and looking over his shoulder, his face crimson.

"I will bet money that you're right, Deano." Punk laughs, and taps Colt's shoulder. "You two coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean drops, and stamps out his cigarette. Kevin shakes his head though.

"I'm done for the night I think. I gotta head back home." He's very carefully looking at Colt, and not Punk. Dean wonders how close Punk is to Kevin, because this level of Punk avoidance is something Dean's only seen in himself. Only someone who Punk has decided to mother hen, tries to avoid even his gaze with this much diligence.

"Cool. I'll see you Monday then, Kev." Colt starts dragging Punk off into the haunted house, nodding at the emphatic rant Punk had launched into as soon as he was out of earshot of Dean, and Kevin.

"Why are-"

"I don't like haunted houses. They freak me out, cause they're too dark, and too... I don't like them." Kevin answers sharply, interrupting Dean's only half-interested question as to why he's heading home. Dean blinks at him in confusion. He'd not expected that sort of honesty, and he's not sure what to do with the information. "Take it." Kevin holds the stuffed puppy out towards Dean. Without thinking, because he's too thrown off kilter, Dean accepts it from him, clutching the large toy to his chest. "I..." Kevin starts, and then shakes his head, wandering off out of the fairgrounds, leaving Dean staring after him in bewilderment.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewed - Moiself, CptCrossFitJesus, and Rebellecherry.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/03/26_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut_

* * *

 _Are you okay? - Punk 01:03am_

Dean had been sleeping, dreaming of something he can't remember once his cell wakes him up.

 _Why are you messaging me at this time of the morning? GO TO FUCKING SLEEP PUNK! - sent 01:04am_

 _This is just when I finished with my last conversation. Now answer my question, Dean. - Punk 01:04am_

 _Wake Colt back up, and annoy him some more! Unlike you, some of us need sleep! - sent 01:05am_

 _Dean, I'm your friend, and I have your best interests at heart. - Punk 01:05am_

 _My best interests right now are letting me sleep! - sent 01:05am_

Punk doesn't text back, but Dean's grimly resigned to be awake for a while. He gets out of bed, creeping quietly to the bathroom. On his way he spots his cousin curled up around the toy Kevin had won on her pullout bed. He can't help the smile that stretches his lips at the sight of her. She looks so small, and innocent, so far removed from what really happens in this miserable little trailer. It could be worse. He always tells himself that. It could always be worse. He could be Seth's position. Seth's family are nice, but they heap pressure on him to keep his grades up. They want him to go to a good school, to be the first member of the family to get a real qualification, and a _real_ profession rather than a job just to pay the bills. Seth's smart, but the pressure gets to him. Dean doesn't have that pressure, but only because his mother doesn't care. Worse than Seth, he could be in Punk's position. On the surface his family is nice and normal, but scratch that surface just a little, and the truth is not so nice. His mother is constantly vague and useless in the face of her dependency on medication, his father equally vague and equally useless in the face of his alcohol dependency. Punk's home life is one of him basically not existing as far as they're concerned, there's no concern, no interest, nothing. It's similar to Dean's, but there's a few differences. Punk's family maintain the outward appearance of normalcy, and Dean's strung-out mother can't even manage that. Punk's father has a temper, once that leaves its mark on Punk, and Dean's never even met his father. Dean's life isn't as bad as it could be. He always reminds himself of that, but late at night, he's never sure how it could be worse.

 _Come have breakfast with me. - Punk 08:32am_

 _It's not even 9! - sent 08:32am_

 _I know, but I also know you're awake. I'm at the diner the next block over from you. I'll get you waffles. - Punk 08:33am_

Dean rolls out of bed, and starts getting dressed. It's impossible to avoid Punk if he's decided that he needs to talk to you. Long ago Dean stopped trying to duck out from under Punk's concern. He's not sure what Punk thinks is wrong with him this time. The truth is Dean's annoyed with his continued exposure to Kevin, but Kevin seems to have ingratiated himself with the rest of the crew, so Dean's going to have to deal with the presence of his old bully. It could always be worse. At least Kevin was only one of the ones with words. The only problem is that old saying _words will never hurt you_ is lies. Nothing hurts quite like words. Dean slinks out of his room once he's dressed. His cousin is sitting watching cartoons with the sound turned down, the large stuffed puppy Kevin won clutched to her chest, the pink one Dean won sitting on the floor by her.

"Hey kiddo." Dean ruffles her hair, and she turns a brilliant smile to him. "What you watching?" He sits on the couch, and starts pulling on his sneakers.

"I dunno." She says softly, and comes over to Dean. "This came in the mail the other day... I don't know what it says, but your mom was angry with it." She picks an envelope out from the pile on the coffee table, and hands it to him. He recognises the stamp on it - Child Protection Services. He supposes they've finally decided to come for her. "Am I gonna have to-"

"Whatever happens, I'll look out for you, kiddo." He ruffles her hair once more, and stands, heading back to his room where he fetches a sucker he'd bought at the fair. "Here you go. One extra little present. Don't let my mom see it." He winks, and leaves her sitting sucking on her candy happily. Getting out of here would be the best thing for her, but if she goes, he's not sure what's left for him. She's the one good thing in his life, beside his friends; he will freely admit that Seth and Punk are lights shining in the darkness for him too.

He arrives at the diner quickly, and spots Punk sitting alone at table near the back. His nose is buried in a book, and Dean sneaks up quietly.

"Boo!" He grinned as Punk jumps, and sets the book down. "So, you're buying my breakfast?"

"I already ordered, should be here soon." Punk gestures to the chair opposite him. Dean sits down, and glances around the diner, expecting to see Colt somewhere, but it seems for a change Punk's on his own.

"Where's Colt?" It's very rare for Dean to see Punk without his boyfriend these days. He can't actually remember the last time it was just them together.

"No clue." Punk shrugs, a lazy smile on his face. Dean doesn't argue, despite knowing that statement to be complete bullshit. There's no chance that Punk doesn't know where Colt is, or at least his approximate location. The server arrives with their food, a plate stacked with waffles for Dean, and one of pancakes for Punk. She leaves them in peace quickly, and Dean starts eating. He's unsurprisingly hungry as he hasn't eaten since the hotdogs last night, which makes him feel guilty for his cousin. The sucker he left her with will probably be the only food she gets until he's back to cobble something together for her to eat. "What's wrong?" Punk's interruption of Dean's thoughts is at once welcomed, but unwanted. He'd like to spill the beans on everything from his cousin to Kevin, but it's not really something he wants to discuss. Dean shakes his head, and keeps eating, ignoring Punk's heavy gaze. "Dean... You can talk to me, you know that right? Anything you say stays between me and you."

"I know." Dean doesn't doubt that, no matter how close Punk and Colt are, Punk's very aware of Dean's discomfort when it comes to other people knowing his business.

"So, what's wrong?" When he's made his mind up, Punk's like a dog with a bone. Dean shakes his head, meets Punk's eyes with a grin, and sighs dramatically on purpose.

"It's no-"

"Do not tell me it's nothing." Punk's tone is surprisingly sharp, and Dean looks away from him again.

"CPS are coming to take my cousin, probably at least." Dean says quietly. He hadn't read the letter, but he supposes that's what it will have been about.

"Where to?" Punk taps Dean's ankle with his foot, drawing Dean's attention to him. "If it's to a home, Colt'll drive you to see her. If it's too far to drive, I've some money saved, I could pay-"

"Punk!" Dean cuts in before Punk says anything else. He doesn't want to know what Punk was about to offer to do for him. He knows that Punk's savings are for college. It's a testament to their friendship that he'd even offer them to Dean. "Getting out of here would be good for her. I know that, but..." Dean shakes his head, and stabs at his waffles, eating with almost resentment. "I want her to be safe, and happy-"

"And with you?" Punk smiles slightly, then a grin spreads over his lips. "Let's take her to the fair! She'd have the best time."

"And we'll get there how?" The idea has some appeal, but Dean doesn't really have the money to be spending at the fairground again. He's going to have to get a better part-time job at this rate.

"Wait." Punk pulls his cell out, and starts typing a message out.

"Colt?" Dean polishes off the last of his waffles, trying to ignore his concerns about money spiralling around in his head.

"Nope... He's at his grandma's." Punk finishes eating, and stands. Dean trails after him to wait outside of the diner. Dean lights up a cigarette, pretending he can't feel Punk's disapproval.

"So who?" Dean takes a long drag, and leans against a streetlight. Punk's cell chirps, and a smile spreads over his lips.

"Kev-"

"No." Dean snaps, and Punk's head snaps up from the message he's writing. "I mean, uh... Um... Great?"

"What's the deal with you and Kevin?" Punk's eyes are narrowed, and Dean can tell that his reaction has made some pennies drop in Punk's mind, which is never good. It's never a good thing when Punk realises what's going on with something you don't want him to know about. "You're particularly unpleasant to him... He's almost nice to you, and you're getting revenge, aren't you?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean takes another long draw of his cigarette, and Punk shakes his head.

"People change, Dean... You of all people know this. I remember how you were when we first met." Punk folds his arms, the message he'd been writing apparently forgotten.

"Yeah, and I know how you still are." Dean snarls back, but all Punk does is raise his eyebrow. "There's a good reason you avoid gym class, Punk." Punk snorts at him, and Dean tosses his cigarette to the ground. "There's a good reason you wear long sleeves all the time, and it's not cause you're cold." Punk shrugs, a lazy smirk on his face. Dean stomps over to him, so close that there's a mere inch between them. He grabs a fistful of Punk's shirt, and pulls him closer, but does nothing. Punk's expression hasn't changed, he still looks utterly nonplussed.

"You done?" Punk asks calmly, and Dean nods, letting go of him to pull Punk into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Dean mutters, pressing his face against Punk's neck.

"It's okay." Punk returns Dean's hug briefly, then steps away from him, the shell of calm that had been around him is cracked, and Dean thinks he can see just how many of his verbal blows landed in the way Punk takes a slow, deep breath. "I can tell him not to come, if you want."

"He wasn't the worst of them. He never hit me or anything... I..." Punk's hand rests on Dean's shoulder, and Dean looks down at the ground, steeling himself to finish his sentence. "I want him to remember me. I want to have some kind of vindication for what I went through, but he's no idea who I am." Punk doesn't say anything, he squeezes Dean' shoulder, and offers him a smile.

"Let's go fetch the kiddo, and we can meet our ride at the diner." Punk starts walking, and Dean's grateful for Punk's silence on what Dean just told him. Punk knowing the truth is the best case scenario for someone else finding out. Punk won't exactly leave it alone, but he's damned good at pulling strings in ways that make it difficult to realise they've even been touched.

"So where you needing a ride to?" Kevin pulls up just as they get back to the diner. He spots Dean's cousin, and a surprisingly friendly smile spreads over his lips. "Did you like the puppy Dean won you last night?" He asks her, and she looks nervously up at Dean, her hand tightening around his for a moment.

"This is my friend Kevin." Dean tells her, and she beams up at him, then drags Dean closer to Kevin's car.

"It's _huge_! Dean says we're going to the fair today, and that he'll let me ride the big wheel." Her words almost run together, because she's so excited.

"I dunno... The wheel is very big, and you're kind of small." Kevin chuckles, and Dean's surprised when his cousin stomps her foot and protests that she's more than big enough for wheels. She's usually so timid around new people, but she seems to like Kevin annoyingly well.

"Are you doing anything today?" Dean finds himself asking Kevin without really wanting to, but knowing that he should. Kevin nods, a sly grin on his face.

"I am." He ruffles Dean's cousin's hair, and gets out of his car to hold the door to the backseat open. "I'm driving you to the fair, then winning an even bigger stuffed animal than you do." Dean's cousin laughs gleefully, and tugs Dean into the car, her gaze on Kevin the whole time. "You're coming Punk?"

"I can't." Dean turns to look at Punk, at how pale he looks suddenly, and he wonders if everything is alright, his hand is clutching his cell phone, his knuckles white with the force he's gripping. "Have fun." He smiles slightly, and Dean mouths _message me_ to him. Punk shakes his head once, but Dean had been expecting that. If something's wrong, and Punk's going to message anyone it's going to be Colt first, Dean might be a distant second. Punk shuffles off, and Kevin gets into the car. Dean takes a deep breath, and hopes that Kevin isn't too much of an asshole today, because Dean's not getting into a fight in front of his cousin.

"How old is she?" They're standing watching his cousin riding the teacups when Kevin asks him this question.

"Eight." Dean says quietly. He's desperate for a cigarette, but he doesn't like smoking around his cousin. She's the only pure thing in his life, and he'd rather keep her that way.

"She seems very small for eight." Kevin fidgets beside him, and rubs a hand over his face. "What does she like to eat? It's after lunch."

"She likes junk... She's a kid." Dean laughs, and Kevin _hmms_ softly.

"I'll grab her a corndog. Do you want one?" Dean shakes his head. It's bad enough that Kevin had paid for all three of them to enter into the fair, Dean doesn't want Kevin feeding him as well. His cousin he'll accept charity for, because she's worth a little humiliation, but for Dean himself, he's had more than enough charity and humiliation for one day.

"Where'd Kev go?" Dean's cousin comes hurrying over to him once her ride is over.

"He's gone to grab some food." Dean tells her, and scoops her up, casting his gaze out over the fair. He can't see Kevin close by, but they're not near the food vendors. "What you wanna do next?"

"Uh... The horsies!" His cousin gestures to the merry-go-round, her excitement palpable.

"Eat up first, then horses." Kevin hands her a corndog, then holds the second one out to Dean. "You looked hungry."

"I don't-"

"Eat it." Kevin takes Dean's cousin from him, and sets her down on her feet, offering her his hand to hold. She takes it readily, and starts talking about horses in between bites of her corndog.

The rest of the day is good. Kevin drops them off at the diner, not asking any questions about Dean's request to do so. In fact, all day Kevin was nice, not only to Dean's cousin, who absolutely adores him, but Dean as well. He almost feels guilty for the many cruel thoughts he's had about Kevin since meeting again, but every time Dean thinks he could forgive Kevin for middle school, he's reminded of middle school.

 _I won't say anything to him. I promise. - Punk sent 10:49pm_

 _Thanks Punk. - sent 10:50pm_

 _What happened earlier? sent 10:50pm_

 _I won't be wearing short sleeves for a while longer. - Punk 11:14pm_

 _You at Colt's? - sent 11:14pm_

 _He's here. We'll see you tomorrow, Deano. Sleep well! - Colt 11:16pm_

Dean closes his eyes, and wills sleep to come to him. His life could be worse. He could have Seth's life, weighted with expectations, and pressure. He could have Punk's life, weighted with normalcy covering all manner of abuse. His life could be worse. It could always be worse.

Monday morning sees Dean dragging himself out of bed with a miserable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Yesterday wasn't bad. He wanted it to be, but it wasn't. Kevin's good with kids, his cousin is desperate to hang out with his friend Kev again. She'd had a great time, and if he's honest Dean had had a good time too. For a day of being stuck with Kevin, it'd been okay. It's not an experience he wants to endure again too soon, but it was okay. The whole thing with Kevin might grow to be okay. Punk knows the truth now, and whilst Dean hadn't been comfortable about him knowing initially, he's grown more comfortable with the truth being shared. Punk won't blab, and he'll listen to Dean. Even if he did ditch Dean yesterday it was for apparently good reasons, spending the night at Colt's good reasons, the kind of reasons Dean's not going to hold against him.

In class, Dean takes his usual seat, and unlike usual Seth, his usual desk-mate, has sequestered himself over beside Brock, the rest of the World not existing for the happy couple. Punk's in his normal seat in front of Dean, Colt sitting beside him. Dean shrugs, and is about to set his bag on the spare seat when it's occupied.

"Looks like we get to spend even more quality time together, Dean." Kevin sounds bored, and Dean closes his eyes, wiling this to be a bad dream. The teacher starts the class, her voice filling the air with words, but none that Dean's actually paying attention to. He's thinking about yesterday, his cousin's happy laughs, and Kevin carrying her easily on his shoulders.

"For this project, I'll be assigning partners." The teacher drones on, and on about the project. The words wash over Dean without really registering. He's still tired from the adventures of yesterday. Punk seems fine, but this is one of the classes he's in with Colt, so of course he's fine. When Colt's beside him, Punk is rarely anything other than fine. Dean's more than a little jealous of their relationship. It would be nice to have someone he could rely on the way Punk relies on Colt.

"You know, your bad luck is going to rub off on me, and we're gonna be stuck being partners." Kevin says it softly pitched so only Dean can hear, but the teacher spots them. Her eyes narrow in fury, and the sullen knowledge that Kevin's just given a self-fulfilling prophecy dawns on Dean.

"It's so nice of you both to volunteer to be partners, Mr Ambrose and Owens." She smirks at them. Dean buries his head in his arms, and curses his bad luck for what feels like the thousandth time, because whilst his life could be worse, that doesn't mean he wants it to be.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewed - Guest,** **Rebellecherry** **, Moiself, and tmhorbach71.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/04/09_


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

This could be worse. It's a mantra in Dean's head, but the voice chanting is just on the wrong side of smug, a tone that suggests that no it can't be worse. Dean's face is buried in his arms, his ears trained on the teacher as she moves around the room pairing people up.

"Do you have any idea what this stupid project is about?" Kevin asks after a moment. Dean lifts his head from his arms, and levels Kevin with a blank stare. "Great... We're stuck together, and we've no idea what we're supposed to be doing."

"Fantastic, isn't it?" Dean asks dryly, a slight smirk raising the corner of his mouth. "Punk... Psst, Punk." Dean pokes Punk in the back with his pen.

"Here. You should pay more attention." Punk hisses back at him, and hands back a slip of paper with what they're supposed to doing written on it.

"What's it say?" Kevin's staring forward, straight at the teacher, which seems to be unnerving her somewhat as she's flubbed her sentence at least three times.

" _Fuck_." Dean whispers to himself, and curses this stupid class. The project topic couldn't be worse if the teacher had been trying to actively upset Dean.

"How have you changed since middle school? This is a stupid project." Kevin grumbles beside him, and Dean hides his face in his arms once more. "Why the fuck is this even a thing?"

"I don't know..." Dean mumbles from his arm fortress. This is literally the worst topic that it could be on, anything would have been better than presenting his past.

"Stupid social studies." Kevin mutters, and takes a deep breath. The teacher continues rambling on, and on. Dean's long since stopped paying attention to anything, or anyone. He wants little more than a cigarette, and several miles between him, and school. "Hey?" Dean takes a half-hearted peek at Kevin's quiet call.

"What?" Dean sits up at little, spotting the teacher beginning to wind her way through the desks, making sure everyone's doing what they're supposed to be.

"Your cousin..." Kevin glances at him, and then returns back to staring at the board. "How is she?"

"She's okay." Dean shakes his head, clearing the cobwebs from his brain as the teacher approaches them.

"Good." Kevin says softly, he meets Dean's eyes for a second, his mouth opens to say something else, but he decides against it when the teacher stops at their desk.

The rest of the class passes thankfully without incident, and Dean's grateful for the fact he doesn't have any classes with Kevin for the rest of the day. The next period of having to deal with Kevin will be at lunch, and even then Kevin's rarely there for long. He shows up late, and leaves early every time.

"Dean." Punk snags Dean's sleeve before they can enter the canteen, and pulls him off to one side. Punk waves Colt off after getting a strange look from him. Punk drags him down by some lockers, and levels Dean with a look.

"I'm fine." Dean shakes Punk's hand off his sleeve, and gets nothing more than Punk raising one eyebrow as a response to his statement. "I will be fine." This gets the same reaction, and Dean sighs dramatically. "I hate you."

"I know." Punk sounds infuriatingly smug. "Now, how are you?"

"My cousin's being picked up in three days. I have to write a project about how I'm no longer being bullied with one of my former bullies... And on top of that, I'm starving." Dean rubs his eyes, and meets Punk's eyes easily.

"Colt's buying you lunch." He shrugs, and pulls Dean into a one-armed hug. "Kev's changed, no... He's not in that situation anymore, just..." Punk shakes his head, and sighs. "He's not your bully, not anymore... He likes you." Punk mumbles as he starts walking back towards the canteen.

"Sure." Dean mutters, ignoring Punk's quiet little comment until he actually thinks it over, and a cold finger of dread fills him. " _Likes_ me?"

"Uh... We-"

"Well, fuck." Dean snaps utterly convinced in that moment that Kevin _likes_ him. Punk laughs loudly.

"Not like that." He steps away from Dean, a grin on his face. "He thinks you're funny."

"I'm a laugh riot... You sure he doesn't _like_ me?" Dean asks once more. Whether Kevin does or does not like Dean isn't the point, in fact the idea is ridiculous. Even if Kevin _did_ like Dean, Dean definitely doesn't like him. Kevin was his bully, Kevin made his life hell. Though as of late, Kevin's not done much of anything to him, a few snide remarks early on, and that's it really. If anything the nice things Kevin's done more than balance out those snide remarks.

"Dean, I'm pretty sure he's not going to ask you on a date, if that's what you're asking." Punk smiles over at Dean, then starts walking to where Seth, Brock, and Colt are sitting.

"Hey Dean, where's your partner?" Seth's beaming from his spot tucked up under Brock's arm. Dean smiles sweetly at him, and kicks his ankle once he's sat down.

"I'd ask you the same thing, but you two seem surgically attached at the hip these days." Dean's sweet smile twists into a smirk as Seth pouts at him.

"He's just jealous, baby." Brock presses a kiss to Seth's hair, and resumes eating like there'd been no interruption to his meal.

"I didn't drown your fries, but I did provide the ketchup." Colt slides a tray over Dean. He sounds annoyed, and for a change it actually looks like Punk's playing at contrite, snuggled up to Colt's side, his head on his shoulder, playing the part of a good, peaceable boyfriend. Dean's entirely certain he doesn't want to know what they're squabbling over. Though this is only because he's fairly certain he's part of their disagreement. Punk's been meddling in other people's affairs so much that Colt's time with his boyfriend has to be cut dramatically down, which clearly doesn't it well with him.

"Thanks, Colt. So this project, huh?" Dean starts liberally coating his fries with ketchup, and gets a groan from Brock at that last comment.

"You're not interested in hearing about my middle school days?" Seth's pout is back, and Brock chuckles at him. "I'm dying to hear how good you were at sports when you were little."

"I ain't never been little, baby." Brock laughs, and Seth's ears turn crimson. "I don't get the point of this stupid project."

"The teacher said it's supposed to help us understand nostalgia." Punk mutters, he looks decidedly pensive, and moves closer to Colt, dragging on of his arms around his shoulders.

"We can make shit up though, right? Cause I don't think anyone needs to hear about how much time I spent playing with wrestling figures." Colt laughs, getting a slight chuckle from Punk. Dean juts his chin over at him as he locks eyes with Colt, but gets nothing but a slight headshake in response. The simple gesture conveying that whatever's wrong with Punk isn't Dean's problem, or fault.

"Making shit up, huh? Well, I guess you'll be trying to make yourself seem smarter then, Colt? Why is there so much ketchup on these?" Kevin flops down beside Dean, shoves the tray of fries over a little, and levels Colt with a smirk.

"What, and claim that I lost all my smarts playing football?" Colt laughs, and gives Kevin the finger.

"You plenty smart, Colt. Don't listen to him." Punk sounds half-asleep, and upon closer examination he actually does appear to be napping.

"You gonna claim to have been less of an asshole?" Seth asks sweetly at Kevin. "Or just tell the truth, and say that in middle school you were still living in a cave?" Kevin laughs at him, and folds his arms over his chest.

"At least I have a cave to live in." Dean's waiting for the next part of the insult to come his way. It feels like the start of an insult to him from middle school. "Unlike Brock... He's still in the trees with the rest of his troop." Dean barks a laugh at the indignant look on Seth's face.

"Hey, be nice about Seth's other half." Dean nudges Kevin's shoulder lightly with his own. Kevin turns to him, and clearly understands the smile on Dean's face. They're not finished with this yet.

"Of course, I mean his father taught him to walk upright, and-"

"And his mother goes to the trouble of shaving him every morning. He's making the effort to fight in with the humans... Or at least to hide from anthropologists." Kevin's laughter is loud, his shoulders shaking as Dean speaks. Brock's barely holding back laughs of his own, but Seth looks furious.

"That's enough. You're getting Jane all riled up." Colt cuts in, when it looks like Seth might throw a punch.

"Jane?" Seth sounds terrible confused, which has thankfully calmed him down considerably.

"Tarzan reference. I told you my Colt is smart." Punk murmurs, before he snuggles up to Colt's side once more, and definitely falling asleep this time.

"We are gonna have to actually work on this project though." Kevin sounds more than a little put out by this realisation, and Dean has to admit he agrees. There's nothing he wants less than to spill the beans on the relationship he and Kevin used to have. If Kevin doesn't remember bullying Dean, then he doesn't remember, and Dean doesn't want to remind him. He'd like for Kevin to remember, but if he doesn't then he doesn't. How he could forget, Dean has no idea, but it is possible, and apparently likely based on the way he acts towards Dean.

"I know." Dean mutters, starting on his fries. "I'm not doing anything after school today." He offers. The sooner they make a start, the sooner they can finish up.

"I've practice. Tomorrow?" Kevin's staring at the wall behind Seth, not looking at Dean even once.

"Tomorrow sounds good." Dean nods, shovelling his fries into his mouth as quickly as he can.

After school Dean's waiting for Colt to show up, and give him a ride home. Punk lives fairly close to Dean's trailer, and Colt's giving Punk a ride home at least that's what Punk had said, though Dean thinks that Colt'll be taking Punk back to his place, rather than to Punk's one home. Either way, he's been waiting for as long as it takes him to smoke two cigarettes, and start a third, when he hears someone approaching.

"Over here!" Dean calls out assuming it's Punk or Colt coming. He turns to face the person who's just entered the parking lot, but instead of Colt and Punk, it's Kevin standing there. He looks utterly bewildered, and starts coming over anyway.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were doing the project tomorrow?" His eyes flicker to the cigarette in Dean's hand, a disapproving frown on his face.

"We are... I'm waiting for Colt." Dean takes a long drag, and closes his eyes, expecting Kevin to go to his own car.

"Dean?" Kevin sounds slightly off, and Dean opens his eyes once more.

"What?" Kevin looks unhappy with something, and whilst Dean doesn't care, he's far more compassionate than is good for him. His former bully and he actually got on pretty well today, and it's been playing on Dean's mind since lunch. That brief moment when they were teasing Brock had been fun. The kind of fun Dean doesn't really get to have now that Punk has Colt. Seth's never been in for teasing, and whilst Punk had always been up for some harmless ribbing, that changed when he started dating Colt. Since then Dean's been missing a comedy partner in crime. Kevin would be perfect, if only he wasn't one of the kids who had tormented Dean for years. Dean's life would be so much better if only Kevin hadn't been a bully back in middle school.

"Dean..." Kevin starts, and then stalls, his eyes flickering around the empty parking lot. Dean takes a drag of his cigarette watching Kevin looking decidedly uncomfortable. He can't really think of a moment where he's seen Kevin look so distinctly fidgety. He starts pacing along the pavement just in front of Dean, his eyes trained on the ground.

"What?" Dean finally takes pity on him. Seeing Kevin look so awkward was disconcerting in far too many ways.

"What?" Kevin stops pacing, his blank stare turned to Dean for moment. He takes a deep breath, and scrubs a hand over his face. "We went to the same middle school, and I was a jerk... _More_ of a jerk." He clarifies, and Dean nods once. His heart has started pounding, and he's not entirely sure why.

"Yeah." He forces out, and takes a greedy draw of smoke into his lungs.

"I'm sorry." Kevin holds his hand out towards Dean, his chin jutted up slightly. Dean stares at him for what feels like hours, but was only seconds. He's sure that apologising shouldn't look so much like issuing a challenge to fight, but that's exactly what Kevin looks like he's doing. Dean looks from the out-stretched hand, to Kevin's face, and back again. If he shakes Kevin's hand he agrees to let go of their past, and move on from it. If he refuses he looks like an asshole. He shakes Kevin's hand. It's not a declaration of forgiveness. It's not an acceptance of the apology, far from it. It's agreeing to give Kevin a change to prove that he's worthy of forgiving. It's agreeing to try to move on from the past. It's agreeing to a truce.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewed - SereneDream, and** **Moiself.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/04/23_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

"Did you do that?" Dean's been stewing over what happened in the parking lot all evening, then all night. It's now three in the morning, and Dean's half whispering, half snarling at Punk on the phone.

" _Huh_?" Only it's not Punk that answers. It's Colt. " _Punkers... Punkers! Wake up._ " Colt's voice is muffled, the phone clearly far from his mouth.

" _What?_ " Punk sounds tired when he comes on the line. Dean would feel guilty if he didn't have what happened that afternoon spinning around his head.

"Did you talk to Kevin?" Dean flops back against his pillows, and stares up at his ceiling. There's some glow in the dark stickers in the shape of stars up there. They're not stuck in any kind of pattern, and he's trying to remember when, and who, put them there, but he's drawing a blank.

" _When?_ " Punk yawns, and Dean can hear Colt mumbling something to him. There's a little part of Dean that's beginning to feel bad about calling so late. Punk seems incredibly tired, and this could have waited until school.

"You're at Colt's?" Dean asks pointlessly. He already knows the answer, he's just giving Punk some time to wake up some more.

" _Yeah... Did I say what to Kevin, and when?_ " Punk yawns once more.

"He apologised to me today... Well, yesterday." Dean rubs a hand over his face, and sighs. "He just straight up said sorry... I wasn't expecting it. I shook his hand, Punk. It's like I forgave him... I didn't, but I implied it, and I... He's not that bad."

" _Really... I spoke to him, but I didn't talk about you to him. I guess he just wanted to bury the hatchet, or start afresh, I dunno. Shaking his hand, that's a start, not an ending... This is like a truce, I guess._ " Punk yawns again, and Dean really does feel guilty for calling, but Punk's words echoed his own thoughts on the matter, so that's something at least.

"You've been at Colt's a lot lately." Dean rubs his eyes, and fights a yawn. Talking to Punk shouldn't have made this feel better, but somehow it does. Punk knowing everything that's going on is something Dean's familiar with, and that little bit of familiarity makes him more comfortable.

" _Yeah... You all good now, Deano? Can I go back to sleep?_ " Punk yawns once more, and Dean bites back a sigh at Punk ignoring his concern. Punk will give all the concern in the world, but he'll only accept concern from one person, and that person isn't Dean.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Uh... Probably not to be honest. We're having a day off._ " Punk laughs nervously, and Dean feels a shade more awake, and more concerned. " _The day after we'll be back, so see you then._ "

"Punk... Are you okay?" Dean shifts in his bed, and wonders if Punk's spoken to Seth about this. They've been friends longer, so maybe Seth knows what's going on with Punk.

" _I'll be fine. I'm going back to sleep, Deano. G'night_." Punk hangs up, and Dean shoots a quick text off to Colt.

 _Tell me what's going on when you can... Punk's told me nothing. I wanna help, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong. - sent_

 _Tomorrow, promise. G'night - Colt_

The next day at school, Dean's first period he's on his own, but for second period Kevin takes the seat beside him, with a groan and a slight smile.

"Morning." He pulls his books out, and tosses Dean a pen, assuming rightly that Dean had forgotten his own. It seems that Kevin is treating their truce tentatively, offering gifts and noncommittal greetings. Dean has no intention of following Kevin's lead in this though. If there's a truce declared they can start treating each other as friends.

"Hey... You look like shit, did you sleep at all?" Dean gets his own books out, and smirks over at Kevin. He rolls his eyes, and elbows Dean lightly.

"Better than you apparently." He laughs, and Dean shakes his head flipping through to the right page for the lesson.

"So... You any idea where Punk or Colt are?" The teacher's started the lesson, so Kevin's pitched his voice quietly.

"Not here... I talked to Punk last night-"

"At Colt's again?" Kevin butts in, pretending to work when the teacher turns his attention their way.

"Yeah... And now they're both not here." Dean stares at the equations that the teacher wants them to complete. He's no idea what to do with them, but he's trying. Math isn't his strongest subject, but he's not one to give up just because it's difficult. Dean is nothing if not stubborn.

"I hope he's alright." Kevin scores something out in his book. "Colt's game'll go to shit if Punk's not okay."

"True... You know how the fuck to do this?" Dean pokes Kevin's arm with his pen, and is grateful when Kevin starts quietly explaining how to solve the problems.

"Where's Punk?" Seth sits down at the cafeteria table beside Dean, a scowl on his face. That's the second time today Dean's been asked this question, and he's no closer to the answer.

"Where's Brock?" It's rare to see Seth without Brock these days. Without his large boyfriend Seth looks even smaller, and even more pissy than usual.

"He had practice before lunch... Some big games coming up or something." Seth snaps, and starts eating his lunch. "So, Punk. Where is he?"

"No idea... I thought you'd know." Dean pokes at the food he'd selected to eat, none of it looks overly appealing to him now.

"I've not spoken to him in ages... He's been... Did you see his latest collection of bruises? Do you think something happened to him last night? I know his dad's been fired again." Seth pushes his food away, and opens the bottle of water he has.

"He was with Colt last night. I talked to him for a little bit. He said he and Colt were having a day off." Dean swipes Seth's water, and drinks down half of it before letting Seth grab it back.

"Colt's here, at least he was at practice when I went with Brock. Not that I went to practice, I was just walking with him to my class." Seth rushes the words out, and wipes the bottle's mouth on his sleeve, then drains the last of the water. "I'm worried about him... If he needs the day off, his dad must have done some serious damage this time."

"He was with Colt, so knowing Colt's mom she'll be taking care of him." Dean starts eating in earnest, trying to push Punk's situation to the back of his mind.

"She's a nice lady... I had her in when I was in fourth grade... She's a good teacher." Seth pulls his lunch back to him, and resumes eating his food.

"Colt's here? Punk said he was having a day off too." Dean talks even though his mouth is full.

"I said I saw him at practice, but maybe he left? Brock!" Seth bounces to his feet when he spots his boyfriend. Brock comes over quickly, and immediately takes a seat beside Seth, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"Hey baby... No Punk?" Brock picks up the fork Seth had dropped, and starts eating the food Seth had selected.

"He's not in school today. Colt's gone to wherever he is... I'm sure we'll find out what's going on with them tomorrow." Kevin sits down opposite Dean, and rubs his eyes."We still on for after school?" Dean's grateful for the distraction from Seth and Brock's overly sweet displays of affection.

"Yeah... I'm gonna need a ride there." Dean grins, and Kevin nods absently.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot after classes." Kevin gets up, and wanders off leaving Dean alone with the happy couple.

"I'm never forgiving you for abandoning me with those two this afternoon." Dean snaps when Kevin wanders up to him in the parking lot. He takes a drag of his cigarette, and scowls at Kevin. "I swear those two are-"

"Disgustingly sappy... Sweeter than sugar... I'd apologise, but you're a big boy. You can handle yourself." Kevin opens his car, and gets into the driver's seat. "No smoking in the car." Dean nods absently, and finishes his smoke.

"So, this project... You any idea what the fuck we're gonna do for it?" Dean asks as Kevin pulls out of the parking lot.

"I'm inclined to say we make shit up, but I think that might get us in trouble. I guess we should at least try to do something that matches what we should be doing." Kevin parks out front of the diner, and sighs absently. "It's a stupid project."

" _Very_!" Dean agrees, and gets out of the car. He considers lighting another cigarette, but decides against it, and heads inside to order. "You want something? My treat."

"Just coffee." Kevin mutters, and grabs a table near the window. Dean carries Kevin's coffee, and his own soda over to the table. He takes a seat opposite Kevin, and tries to work out what to say next. There's a moment of silence that lasts until the waitress comes with the fries Dean had ordered.

"Pass me the ketchup." Dean asks Kevin. He's mildly surprised when Kevin hands him the bottle without question, but he supposes that they're not truly friends yet, so harmless teasing over condiments isn't something they can do yet.

"So, I guess we should start writing this crap." Kevin's sipping at his coffee, scowling out of the window.

"How you've changed since middle school... Fucking stupid question." Dean grabs one of his fries, and chomps down on it.

"You've changed a lot... You're taller at least." Kevin grins over at him. Dean rolls his eyes, and eats another fry.

"You want one?" Dean nudges the plate closer to Kevin. Usually he resents sharing fries, but today he's feeling generous.

"Nah." Kevin shakes his head, and pulls a pen and notebook from his bag.

"If we keep being friends, I'm gonna ask you about this." Dean takes another fry, and grabs the pen to draw a noughts and crosses board. He draws an O in the middle square, and then sets the pen down.

"I've already had that conversation with Punk... How does Colt deal with that pushy fucker?" Kevin draws an X in the top left square.

"Patience, or Punk gives really good head." Dean smirks when Kevin barks a loud laugh. Dean puts his O in the bottom right square.

"Has to be that, lord knows it's not his sparkling personality." Kevin's X goes in the top right square. "You've got more confidence too."

"Punk's personality is fairly sparkling." Dean ignores the little compliment that Kevin just gave him, and puts his O in the top middle square. "You've gotten a lot nicer."

"Ha. Not really, I'm just more..." Kevin sighs, and taps the pen against the side of his head. "When you left the others needed a new target." He quickly draws his X in the bottom middle square.

"Oh..." Dean mutters, and takes the pen from where Kevin had tossed it on the table. "I'm gonna go out on a limb, and tell you to eat a fucking fry." Kevin meets Dean's eyes, a confused expression on his face. "What? I know how those fuckers worked, and I know you've not eaten all day." Dean nudges the plate closer to Kevin once more. A fry may look like a little, but it's not just a fry, not really. Dean has the feeling that once he left the middle school the bullies moved onto Kevin. His weight would be an easy target, and Dean can imagine that the lunchroom, and public eating in general, would be an easy target for them. Offering Kevin a fry is giving him the chance to put a little of his own bullying behind him. "If it's the ketchup you've got a problem with-" Kevin takes the fry with the most ketchup on it, and eats it slowly.

"I like ketchup." Kevin grins once he's eaten it. "Take your damn turn." Dean draws his O in the left middle square. "No one's winning this game." Kevin takes the pen up, and puts his X in the right middle square. He draws Dean's last O in the left bottom square. "We going again?"

"We should do something for this project." Dean takes the pen and draws another board, the project can wait a little longer. "I do think you're nicer, Kev."

"Really? I would dispute this, but whatever. You Os again?" Kevin glances at the fries, and Dean nods at him, answering yes to both being Os and that Kevin can have another fry.

"I have gotten taller." Dean draws his O in the top left corner, and grins up at Kevin. "You too."

"You've shot up though... How's your cousin?" Kevin changes the subject, and draws his X in the bottom right square.

"She's okay... I think... They're coming to take her away, which is good for her. She needs to be somewhere better-"

"My parents foster." Kevin says suddenly, a slight smile spreading over his lips. Dean hadn't meant to tell Kevin any of this, but that little revelation is potentially wonderful for both Dean and his cousin. "Their last kid was just adopted, and my mom's getting broody... She's as bad as Punk when it comes to mother-henning." Dean stares at him blankly. He can't believe what he's hearing. If Kevin's family would take his cousin in, she'd be close enough for him to see her. That'd be the best of both worlds. She'd be safe, and Dean could still visit.

"Kev... If-"

"I'll mention her to my mom." Kevin rolls the pen over to Dean, a smile on his face. "Maybe I have gotten nicer." Dean doesn't comment, instead he draws an O in the top left square.

"Thanks, Kev. It'd be good if she was somewhere close." Dean offers Kevin the pen. Kevin quickly draws his X in the top middle square. "Bottom left." Dean tells him, and Kevin draws the O in the right spot. "I do agree that I'm more confident. I think the biggest thing that's changed is that I've got friends now." Kevin draws his X in the middle square.

"You've won." He says flatly, and for a moment Dean's not sure what he's talking about. It might be that Kevin means that Dean's won over his bullies, by surviving, by getting friends, by being confident, he's won, but when he glances down at the game, he realises what Kevin meant.

"Middle left." Dean grins, and Kevin nods. "I win."

"Yup... Maybe I am nicer, but I think all it is, is that I've just gained more compassion... The rest of middle school, then high school till I came here, I had similar experiences to you." Kevin smiles awkwardly. "We should be writing this shit down."

"We should." Dean pulls his own pen out of his bag, and flips to a new page of the notebook. "So, how have we changed since middle school?"

"Uh... How about we make two lists? One things that we're more, and the other things that we're less?" Kevin offers, and drinks his coffee.

"Okay... So we're both taller, so tall in the more list?" Dean grins, and writes it down.

"Confident?" Kevin offers, and Dean writes it into the more list. They both are more confident, Dean especially. He's proud of how much more confident he is now, and he's slightly glad that even Kevin has noticed it. "Less young." Dean laughs, and adds it to the less list.

"Short in the less list?" Kevin nods at Dean's suggestion, and leans back against his chair. "More educated?"

"Presumably... Assholes." Kevin says suddenly, a large grin settling on his face. "I would say that we both are at once more and less asshole-ic." Dean nods, and writes the word asshole so it straddles both lists.

"Sarcastic. We're both more sarcastic. Witty, funny-"

"Charming, and handsome too." Kevin grins, and Dean writes the words down.

"Wait... You think I'm handsome?" Dean bats his eyelids at Kevin, bursting out laughing when Kevin blows him a kiss. He's beginning to think that a friendship with Kevin is inevitable. Now that they've declared a truce, it seems like they're going to be friends, and that strangely makes Dean happy.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Moiself, Guest, and** **tmhorbach71** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/05/07_


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

Dean and Kevin have been sitting in the diner for at least two hours, and their list is getting quite long, and more ridiculous. It's been two hours where they've done nothing but laugh at each other's jokes, and write down the increasingly silly ways in which they've changed. In a surprisingly rare lull in the conversation, both of their phones chime with several messages.

"So... are all of yours from Seth too?" Kevin's reading through the messages, his eyebrows knit. "I don't even know how the hell he got my number... I should give you that." He adds that last comment distractedly.

"Yeah, you should. We're working on this list together-"

"We're friends. We should have each other's numbers." Kevin glances up, a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Dean nods absently, and jots his number down on the page they'd been playing noughts and crosses on. They have the truce, and they are working towards being friends, so Kevin should have his number.

"We should." Dean offers a smile, one that's gratefully received by Kevin, and then picks up his own phone. "I got a bunch from Seth, one from Brock, and... Hmm, one from Colt."

"Snap. Well, I've also got one from my mom asking where the hell I am..." Kevin chuckles, his thumbs moving over his phone screen. "I'm going to guess that whatever Colt's said is the cause of Seth's texting spree."

"Hey guys." Dean's not great at impressions, but Kevin's smirking at his admittedly bad Colt one. "Just letting you know Punk moved house."

"That's it?" Kevin looks up from his phone at Dean for a second, and then starts tapping at his phone. "That's it! That's all he's saying, and Seth's having a fit because?"

"Dunno, I've not read Seth's messages yet... I do want to know what's going on with Punk though. He missed school today. He was at Colt's last night... He's been there more and more often lately, and now I'm guessing he's moved in. I want to know why." Dean starts reading Seth's messages. They basically say the same things Dean just voiced to Kevin.

"Punk's a pretty private dude... He's no problem poking his nose in other people's business, but he keeps his own under wraps... I'm going to guess that what whatever happened to make him move into Colt's has left more obvious marks than usual." Kevin suddenly bursts out laughing. "Fuck... I can't believe how into Seth Brock is." Kevin holds his phone up so Dean can see the message on it.

 _Baby, calm down. You wanna go to that coffee shop you like? xoxo :-* - Brock_

"Ha!" Dean barks a laugh at the message. "They're a very cute couple. I'm looking forward to the honeymoon period being over as much as the next guy, but even you have to admit they're cute."

"No." Kevin deadpans, his face completely blank. "They're not cute, they're tooth-rotting, diabetes inducingly sweet. It's disgusting."

"You're jealous." Dean smirks at him, and Kevin nods solemnly.

"Terribly. Who wouldn't be jealous of such weird interdependency?" Kevin drains the coffee in his cup, and considers it thoughtfully. "You want some?" He waggles the cup at Dean.

"Sure." Dean stares down at Seth's messages once more. There's something painfully not right about all of this. Punk and Seth were super close when Dean had first met them. The three of them would all band around Punk when his dad got a little too slap happy, but that had all changed when Colt came on the scene. Dean gets it that being in a relationship changes how your friendships work, but he misses the bond he once had with his friends. Once they'd been so close, but now not so much. He's not jealous of either of his friends finding partners, he's just a little resentful of their partners taking up so much of their time. He kind of misses them all hanging out together, but nothing stays the same, that's the way of the world.

"You want a ride home?" Kevin asks once they've compiled the list, and have actually made a fairly decent start on the presentation itself.

"Nah, I'm good. I live not too far from here." Dean really doesn't want Kevin to see just how accurate all the taunts from middle school were. His trailer isn't far from the diner, and this diner is as close to where he lives as Dean wants Kevin to come.

"You sure?" Kevin asks once more when they're outside.

"Very sure." Dean nods, and stalls wondering if he should bring up Kevin's parents fostering again. It would be amazing if his cousin could be so close by, but he doesn't want to push his luck too much.

"Okay... Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let you know what my folks say." Kevin gets in his car, and starts fiddling with his phone. A text comes through to Dean's cell shortly after. "That's my number. Later." Kevin drives off, leaving Dean alone.

"So! Why exactly was I ignored yesterday?" Seth sits down beside Dean at the lunch table. All morning Dean's had class alone, so he'd not seen any of his friends until Kevin had joined him at the lunch table, and promptly ignored him in favour of swearing at his English homework. Apparently Kevin had either forgotten to do it at home, or had planned on doing it at the lunch table all along.

"You weren't ignored, Brock offered to take you out for coffee." Kevin doesn't look up from writing, and Dean laughs at the indignant expression that comes over Seth's face.

"Yeah well, whatever." Seth mutters, glaring at Dean for reasons Dean can't work out.

"Anyway... Did you hear anything else from Colt?" Dean decides to get the conversation back on the subject Seth seems to want to be talking about.

"No. Nothing from either of them... Colt's not here, Punk's not here, and all we get is that message about Punk moving into Colt's place, which is what I imagine he meant by moved house." Seth folds his arms, and starts chewing on his bottom lip. "Punk's supposed to be my best friend, and he tells me _nothing_ these days."

"He probably doesn't want to bother you... You're in a new relationship-"

"Bullshit, Dean." Seth snaps. "He's being an asshole. Yes, he doesn't want to bother me, or you, or any of us, but he's being an asshole. I worry more when he doesn't bother me." Seth sighs dramatically, and rests one elbow on the table. "I swear he's going to turn me gray before my time." He starts twirling strands of hair around his fingers. "Would it kill him to talk to his friends?"

"Maybe?" Kevin mutters, not looking up from his homework. "He better be alright. We need Colt on his game for this season."

"Our friend could be dying, and you're worried about football?" Seth screeches, and Kevin looks up at him blankly.

"Yes." He deadpans, and goes back to his work. Dean stifles a snicker with his hand.

"Punk's not dying, Seth. If he was Colt wouldn't have been at practice yesterday. If it was something super serious, he'd have sent a better message yesterday." This seems to placate Seth somewhat, and Dean's grateful for that. He might miss spending more time with his friends, but he certainly doesn't miss Seth's tendency to screech when annoyed.

"I suppose... Yeah, you're probably right." Seth concedes, and starts looking around the lunch room. "Where's my man? He's supposed to be here."

"We're dropping like flies..." Kevin looks up from his homework, a smirk on his lips. "I think it'll come down to me and you, Dean. And when it does, you're gonna be screwed."

"I dunno... I think I have the edge, Kev." Dean grins back at him as Seth stares at them in confusion.

"Oh? I'm on the football team, I've better conditioning than you." Kevin's smirk has morphed in an almost gleeful grin.

"Pff... As a jock you're a prime target." Dean laughs, and Seth rolls his eyes, clearly not understanding what they're talking about.

"Yeah, but I'm single. It's the couples that go first." Kevin counters, and Dean nods slightly agreeing.

"True, but I'm single too. There's only one of the couples left, so Seth's next, obviously." Dean wonders how long it's going to take for Seth to get annoyed with not knowing what's going on.

"Obviously." Kevin repeats, his smirk returning. His gaze flickering to Seth, then back to Dean.

"And when it's down to me and you... Well, the nice, nerdy-"

"I would not describe you as nerdy." Kevin interrupts with a laugh. "You're more like the stoner, cool one."

"Pff!" Seth laughs at that comment. "Dean's the kid who everyone thinks is all hyper cool, and getting laid all the time, but is really just a band geek." Seth's clearly caught onto what they're discussing. "The serial killer would go for Punk and Colt first, they're the couple fucking in the opening scene. Brock and I on the other hand are the sweet couple who are waiting for marriage, so are spared and live happily ever after." Both Kevin and Dean start laughing at Seth, who turns crimson, but keeps talking. "You two are getting bumped off because you're assholes, and _I_ am the innocent damsel who'll be defeating the killer."

"Who's a killer?" Brock sits down by Seth, and places a bag down in front of him. "Got you something for lunch, baby." He smiles, and Seth pecks him on the cheek.

"We're casting a movie." Dean mutters, rolling his eyes, and starting to eat the lunch he'd forgotten about that's sitting in front of him.

"Oh? A twist ending is always fun." Brock grins suddenly, a twinkle in his eye. "I think Seth and I would make badass killers."

"Oh yes!" Seth looks unreasonably pleased with the idea. "We could fake our deaths, and then massacre everyone whilst pretending to be ghosts... It could be all dark, and spooky like Ring or something."

"I was thinking more Natural Born Killers, but we can go down that route if you like, baby. Now eat your damn lunch." Brock nudges the bag he'd set in front of Seth.

The rest of the day Dean has classes with Seth, who seems very attached to the idea of making his horror movie a reality, and keeps rambling about the plot rather than paying any attention to the teachers. It's a decent distraction from puzzling over Punk's absence, and in all honesty Dean thinks it'd probably be kind of fun to make a movie. Not that they ever will, but its fun to think about.

When he gets home, the trailer's empty, the place actually looks fairly clean for a change. The TV's switched off, so Dean supposes his cousin isn't here, though most telling of what's happened to her is the lack of stuffed animals on the couch. His cousin loved the stuffed dog Kevin won, she'd loved the ugly, little, pink one Dean had won. If she was here, they'd be there, but they're not. On the coffee table is a scrawled note from his mother that she's gone out. Beside it there's an envelope. A stark white envelope. Dean elects to ignore it, and make dinner. He can guess what it says, and he doesn't really want read it, at least not on an empty stomach. Finally he decides he can't put off reading the letter any longer. He sits on the couch, and opens the envelope. He'd known what it was going to say, but it still leaves him feeling like he's been gutted. She's been taken into care. He'd known that was what it was going to say. He's not surprised. He's not upset. He's numb.

Dean can't really say why he's carrying the letter about his cousin being taken away with him to school. It's probably because he still can't quite believe it. He'd not been able to believe it when he'd first read it last night. It still hadn't sunk in as he'd sprawled over the floor doing his homework. He'd still not fully accepted it when he'd fallen asleep. He thinks it might take some time for him to fully realise that she's gone, and not coming back.

"Morning." Kevin makes his presence known with a fairly quiet greeting. Dean closes his eyes, and crumples the letter in his hands a little. He's standing with his hands in his locker, under the pretence of getting something out of it, but mostly Dean's contemplating what his life in the trailer is going to be like without his cousin there.

"Kev?" Dean speaks quietly, because he's not sure he wants Kevin to hear him. He's not sure what he wants to say. He wants someone to tell him everything's going to be okay, but he's not entirely sure it is. At least she'll be safe. That's the main thing. His cousin will be safe. What happens to him isn't important when put up against her safety.

"Sup?" Kevin leans against the locker beside Dean's, his familiarly blank expression on his face. Dean shakes his head, and takes a deep breath. "Dean?" Dean shakes his head once more, and hands the letter over. There's a short moment where Kevin's clearly reading what it said, but all Dean does is stand with his eyes closed trying to keep his breathing slow and steady. He can feel tears prickling his eyes; he can feel wails building in his chest. He doesn't want to break down here, not in front of Kevin. "S'okay." Kevin rests a hand on Dean's shoulder. He doesn't say or do anything else. There's just the solid weight, and warmth of Kevin's hand on his shoulder. Barely a few days ago they weren't even friends, but now Kevin's the one Dean's getting support from on a situation his other friends barely know about. They stand silently for a moment, then Kevin takes his hand back. "Do you know where they're sending her?" Dean shakes his head, quietly missing the small show of support Kevin had shown him. "Maybe she'll write."

"More likely to facebook me, Kev... No one writes these days."

"Actually, people write more than ever, it's just we don't write letters." Punk's voice is a surprise, a welcome surprise to distract Dean from his thoughts, which were alternating from misery over his cousin to mourning Kevin's hand on his shoulder.

"Or texts!" Dean snarls as he turns to look at Punk, and loses what he was going to say next.

"Here." Punk tosses Dean a sharpie, and taps the cast that's on his left arm lightly. He looks awful. His skin pale where it's not bruised. His once long hair is shaved, and there's some kind of bandage covering something on the back and to the left of his skull.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Kevin sounds as confused, bewildered, and concerned as Dean feels.

"I moved house." Punk grins brilliantly, and the urge to smack him comes over Dean.

"Punk." He grinds out, but Punk grin doesn't fade, doesn't even waiver.

"I moved house, that is literally the only important thing to say." He taps his cast again. "Now give me a better message than Colt did... I swear he's a fucking sap." Punk taps a badly drawn heart with one finger.

"You look like you got hit by a truck, and the only thing you're going to say about it is that you've moved?" Dean uncaps the pen, and considers what to write. He's sorely tempted write a polemic about Punk is a total asshole, but instead he draws another heart on Punk's cast. It seems like a fitting punishment for making Dean worry so much. He hands the pen to Kevin, who follows Dean's lead, and draws another heart on the cast.

"That I've moved really is the only important part of the story, Deano." Punk smiles slightly. "Seriously... You two better not have started a thing... I don't want nothing but hearts all over this thing."

"Too bad." Kevin smirks, and draws another heart in a different spot on Punk's cast. He offers the pen to Dean, who adds a few more hearts before Punk manages to get his arm in a more safe position.

"Fuck you two." He mutters, making a grab for the sharpie. Dean caps the pen, and hands it over, mindful of how slowly Punk's moving. Whatever happened wasn't good, it looks more like he was hit by a car than anything else, and part of Dean almost hopes that's what happened, because the idea of Punk's dad being the one who did this much damage is all kinds of terrifying.

"We'll colour them at lunch. I've art first period, I'll steal come pink crayons." Punk rolls his eyes at Kevin's comment. "I am glad you moved house, and that you're back, Punk." Kevin smiles at Punk, and leaves for his class.

"You're friends now?" Punk asks once Kevin's out of earshot, his cheeks slightly pink from the rare show friendly affection from Kevin.

"Getting there... So, what hap-"

"I was serious, Dean. The only important thing is that I'm out of there now." Punk nudges Dean's side, and starts walking. "It's why I missed school for a few days... I was getting stuff I might need."

"Punk... Please, what happened?" It's probably not important, or something Punk wants to talk about at school, but Dean wants to know what exactly happened to him. He looks awful, physically at least. He actually looks fairly well rested for a change, and the vague look of haunted discomfort he usually has isn't there anymore.

"Nothing important." Punk shakes his head once, and then squints as though in pain. "I think my brain is still trying to escape though."

"Escape?" Dean stops walking, and glowers over at Punk. "Why, and how would it be escaping?" Punk laughs nervously, and offers Dean a bright smile.

"Not important. Let's get to class. We don't want to be late." Punk starts walking, limping really, faster. Dean sighs, and follows along behind him. Punk's not going to tell him anything about what happened a few nights ago, that much is clear, but at least he's out of it. Dean wonders if he should heap more troubles on Punk by telling him that the CPS came for his cousin yesterday, but he thinks that's probably something he should deal with himself for a little while at least. Not that he's dealing with it himself, he has Kevin to help on that front. It's not a situation Dean ever thought he'd find himself in. Not so long ago Kevin was Dean's number one enemy, but now it feels like they might be better friends than Dean and Seth. Kevin knows all about Dean's cousin, and Dean hasn't even mentioned it to Seth. Kevin somehow has made himself a very valuable friend to Dean in the few days they've been trying.

At the lunch table, Dean takes a seat opposite Punk, Seth's sitting on Punk's right, his eyes darting to the cast on Punk's left arm every so often. The once white cast is now liberally littered with hearts.

"So, you're not going to tell us anything about how you got in this state." Seth's clearly trying to implore Punk to share more than he has. It's not working, but he is trying.

"There's nothing much to say, Seth. I moved. That's all there is to it." Punk grins, and steals one of Dean's fries. "So... Does Seth know about-"

"My cousin was taken by CPS yesterday." Dean cuts in before Punk finishes his sentence. Seth's eyes widen, his mouth gapes open as he stares blankly at Dean.

"I... Oh, Dean. I'm sorry..." Seth grabs Dean's hand, and squeezes it tightly. Dean had managed to keep himself from crying since he found out, but in that moment, with his friends looking at him with such raw sympathy in their eyes, he can't keep the tears back. The first one falls, then more and more. Before he even realises Seth's come around the table, and is hugging him tightly.

"We'll find out where she is... Colt can drive you, hell I'll drive you, I've keys to Colt's car." Punk takes Dean's hand, and squeezes it tightly.

"I can drive too." Seth says quietly. He lets Dean go, and smiles at him. "We can take her to the awesome theme park outside of town. Brock's friends with one of the guys who works the gate, so we can get a good deal."

"Kevin knows, doesn't he." Punk asks quietly, and Seth makes an odd enquiring noise.

"Yeah." Dean forces a smile to his lips, and meets Punk's concerned gaze. He nods slowly, a hint of a sly smile on his face.

"Good. Now eat your lunch. Tomorrow we three are going to have a big old catching up session whilst our men go play sports." Punk sounds very determined, and Dean shakes his head, unwilling to argue that only Punk and Seth have men. Dean is proudly single.

"Oh! Did I tell you about this horror movie me and Dean were writing yesterday?" Seth starts to ramble at Punk, and Dean mostly tunes him out as he sends a text message off to Kevin asking if they're planning on meeting up to work on their project after school again.

 _Sure, we can, but do you wanna grab some ice cream instead of going to the diner? I think I might have a surprise for you. :) - Kevin_

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Rebellecherry, bleachfreak13, Tiana345, Guest,**_ _ **Guest,**_ _ **and Brokenspell77** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/05/21_


	7. Chapter 7

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

"So this surprise?" Dean's been on edge thinking about it all day. He knows what he wants it to be, and he wants to have his hopes either confirmed or shattered quickly.

"You don't want to order a sundae first?" Kevin grins at him lazily, and Dean resists the urge to smack the grin right off his face.

"Fine... I'll order a damn sundae." Dean scowls up at the list of the different sundaes above the serving counter. "What you wanting?" Kevin starts to shake his head, and Dean levels him with a heavy look. "Don't make me order the heartthrob." Kevin barks a surprised laugh at him. The sundae in question is large covered in strawberries, sprinkles, and chocolate moulded into hearts.

"I'll go halves with you, but not on that thing... I'm not a big strawberry fan." He wanders off in search of a table, leaving Dean to make a decision.

"This surprise?" Dean asks as he slides into the booth opposite Kevin, who's sitting fiddling with his phone.

"What did you get?" Kevin's stalling for time or trying to put Dean off for some reason.

"Hot fudge. C'mon, Kev. All day I've been trying to work it out, and I've got my heart set on something, and I wanna know if-" Kevin holds his hand up, a slow smile spreading over his lips.

"Five minutes, and I can tell you for sure." He settles into his chair more comfortably, and sets his phone down on the table. "I guess we should start working out how to present the list."

"I'll do the more, you do the less?" Dean's leg is bouncing, his mind is too. He knows what he wants this surprise to be. He wants for his cousin to come walking into this little ice cream parlour with Kevin's mother. He wants for her to be safe, happy, and living nearby.

"Alright..." Kevin pulls the notebook with the list in it from his bag, and tosses it on the table. "There anything you want to add?" Dean shakes his head, and flips open the book. The two lists are long, the handwriting alternating between Dean's scratchy scrawl, and Kevin's utilitarian print. Their handwriting is as different as they are.

"Your sundae gentlemen." The server sets a bowl down between them, and two spoons. "Anything else, boys?" There's a strange little smile on the old lady's face, an odd little smile that Dean is sure he's seen on Colt's mother's face when she's watching her son and Punk. Kevin tells the server no, and then meets Dean's eyes.

"You okay over there?" He asks, picking up one of the spoons to swipe up a dollop of ice cream.

"I'm good." Dean says, shaking his head. His mind is skipping to what Punk had implied at lunch. _Our men_. Punk and Seth have men. Dean has a new friend, and certainly doesn't want a man. "You ever want to date?"

"What?" Kevin pulls his spoon from his mouth, his face screwing up in confusion. "Do I want to date who?"

"Anyone." Dean starts eating, regretting starting this line of conversation. "Our friends are all dating... Aren't you ever jealous of them?"

"Am I jealous of them dating each other?" Kevin smirks slightly, and sets his spoon down. "Dating Seth makes Brock flustered, and skittish. He's a beast, but for Seth he's a lamb. Dating Punk... Jesus, I have _no_ idea how Colt manages that. Can you imagine having to deal with Punk every day?"

"He's my friend. I've dealt with him for years." Dean takes some more ice cream.

"Yeah, but he's your friend, not your source of..." Kevin trails off, and grins suddenly. "Mom!" He calls out, and Dean freezes. He's hoping that Kevin's mother is going to be coming with his cousin, but he's trying to not get his hopes up too high.

"Move up." A middle-aged lady with a sweet smile sits besides Kevin. "You must be Dean. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh... Yeah, I'm Dean. It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Owens. Would you like some ice cream?" Dean's disappointed. The woman is alone. There's no sign of his cousin at all.

"Ice cream? Well, I'm not going to say no." Kevin's mother swipes his spoon, and takes a big scoop of ice cream for herself. "It'll take a few weeks, a month at most for her to be cleared." She grins at Dean. It's the same slightly mischievous grin that Kevin has.

"My cousin?" Dean asks softly. He hopes that's what she's talking about, he hopes it so much more than he can say.

"Who else?" Kevin's mom has her son's flippancy, and deadpan delivery down to a tee. She takes some more ice cream, and continues watching Dean. "I'm hoping we can get all the paperwork, and hoops jumped through in two weeks, but the system sometimes drags its heels. It definitely shouldn't be more than a month." She takes more ice cream, and smiles at Dean. A soft, motherly smile. "As soon as she's with us, I'll have this one tell you." She ruffles Kevin's hair.

"Mom." He _almost_ whines, and slips his spoon from her hand. "Is dad cooking tonight?" Kevin's grinning at her cheerfully. She nods absently, and rolls her eyes at him.

"He is..." She answers, and Kevin turns to Dean with a bright, sincere smile.

"You wanna come to dinner? My dad's a great cook." Kevin's mother makes an indignant squawk that Kevin doesn't react to at all. For a moment Dean considers saying no, solely for the reason he's never been invited to dinner before. Punk's not going to invite anyone to his house, his old house at least, for very obvious reasons. Seth's family are too focussed on Seth succeeding to want him to have friends, so there have been no invitations from Seth either.

"Sure." Dean offers a tentative smile to go with his response, one that's met with a huge grin from Kevin, and a vague nod from his mother.

If he'd been expecting anything odd about having dinner with Kevin's family, Dean was disappointed. They're a normal family, two parents, two kids, and a pet dog. They're so normal that Dean feels especially abnormal sitting with them, or least he would if they gave him the chance to. Kevin's mother is sweet, and chatty. His father is sharp and witty. His younger brother is painfully a jock, but so just _nice_ that Dean finds himself relaxing. He has a good time, despite his misgivings, despite his reservations about being there. They eat dinner, they play some weird board game, and then Kevin gives Dean a lift to the diner near his trailer. He'd thanked Kevin with unreasonable levels of honesty. He'd not expected to enjoy something so mundane so much. Kevin had waved it off, and told Dean he'd see him tomorrow.

"You coming to the game this afternoon?" Kevin's in Dean's first class the next morning. Dean flops into the seat beside him, and shakes his head.

"Nope. Punk's holding court." Dean starts pulling the right books out of his bag, hoping the teacher doesn't lecture too long, and mostly lets them get on with their work.

"Oh ho?" Kevin's already got his own books open, and seems to be doodling in the margins.

"I'm hoping for some answers as to what the fuck happened to him." Dean elbows Kevin when the teacher starts coming too close to them. The teacher scowls at Dean, and starts the class.

"Share when you find out, okay." Kevin mutters, and returns to his doodles.

Dean had agreed to meet Seth and Punk on the little patch of grass near the school whilst the football game was ongoing. Seth had seemed a little disappointed at missing the opportunity to watch Brock play, but catching up with his friends was, thankfully, more important to him than his Brock. When Dean arrives, Punk's already there, sitting under the old tree, reading some book.

"Hey." Dean flops down on the grass beside him, squinting at the book's cover. He thinks it's the one they were assigned for English, but Dean doesn't know, and mostly doesn't care.

"Hi." Punk mutters distractedly. Dean takes a moment to look him over. He looks a little better than he had yesterday. His bruising has faded a little, but the stark white bandages around his head, and the cast, now liberally covered in badly coloured in pink hearts, remain. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you look like you got hit by a truck." Dean snaps, and Punk looks up from his book. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"When Seth gets here."Punk goes back to reading. Dean rolls his eyes, and stares up at the sky. "How's your project coming?"

"Fine... Good actually. It's going good." Dean can feel a smile on his face for reasons he can't really explain other than he's enjoying hanging out with Kevin. He'd not expected it, but they get on surprisingly well. He'd expected his resentment from middle school to linger longer, but it hasn't. He can't really hold anything against Kevin. He was going along with the crowd. He was a victim of the crowd too. They've more in common than Dean had ever expected, and that's allowing them to be pretty good friends.

"Hmm..." A sly smirk spreads over Punk's lips.

" _Not_ like that, Punk." Dean glares over at him, and Punk doesn't nothing more than nod slowly, still smirking. "You're an asshole."

"I know." Punk closes his book, and smiles at Dean. "I am only teasing." There's a very definitive edge to Punk's tone, as though he really is only teasing.

"Good." Dean grabs Punk's book from his hands, and starts flipping through it. "Why are you reading this?" The book looks decidedly boring; not at all like something Punk would willingly read.

"Because we have to write an essay on it, and I know that Colt sure as hell isn't going to read it." Punk laughs, and shifts to lean against the tree behind him more. "There's Seth." He gestures with his good arm at the figure hurrying over to them.

"Sorry I'm late." Seth's panting, and carrying three ice cream cones awkwardly when he arrives. "I was grabbing these, and wishing Brock luck." He beams, and passes Dean and Punk their cones. "So, what the hell happened to you?" He's glaring at Punk, glaring as much as a man eating ice cream can at least. Punk laughs nervously, and licks at his ice cream.

"Don't tell us you moved, we know. Why are you beat to hell?" Dean snaps before Punk can offer the same evasive answer he has so far.

"You know how you joked I looked like I'd been hit by a truck..." Punk starts blushing, and ducks his head. "I was crossing the street, and... I wasn't paying attention and-"

"You were hit by a truck?" Seth asks, his tone flat and utterly unimpressed.

"A car actually, and it wasn't going that fast. The broken arm is the worst of it." Punk looks painfully embarrassed, his cheeks redder than Dean's ever seen them.

"The bandages?" Dean waggles his ice cream cone in the direction of Punk's head.

"They're worried I might have cracked my head... It's probably fine, but they want them there for a few more days... _So_ like I said the only important thing is that I moved house." Punk smiles brightly at them both, his smile dying in the face of the blank looks from Dean and Seth. " _Fine_." He hisses. "I was sending Colt a text at the time, confirming that I was moving in with him and his family when this old lady, doing like twenty, bumped into me. I landed hard, broke my arm, knocked myself out cold, and got covered in bruises. I was in hospital for like ten minutes... It's stupid and embarrassing, and the only important thing is that I moved house." Punk takes a large lick of his ice cream, looking as though he's proved some kind of point.

"That's it?" Dean says blandly. Punk nods slightly. "I thought your fucking dad did this to you." Punk laughs softly, and shakes his head.

"Me too. I had to talk Brock out of going and killing him." Seth adds. "Brock's very protective of his friends... On that note, he thought there was something off between you and Kev at first, Dean." Seth shifts so he can sit beside Punk. "He kept asking if he should _talk_ to Kev."

"Ah... Ha-ha, nope nothing-"

"Dean." Punk interrupts what was going to Dean laughing off Seth, and by extension Brock's concern.

"He was one of the bullies from middle school." Dean says quietly, but all Seth does is nod.

"Yeah I know. What?" Seth looks confusedly from Dean to Punk. "I worked it out... You're not subtle, Deano." Seth laughs loudly, and starts chomping down on his wafer cone. "It was pretty obvious from day one, but you seem pretty tight now."

"Yeah, we declared a truce." The truce seems to be being replaced rapidly with friendship, and Dean's not complaining in the least. He likes hanging out with Kevin. They get along well, and seem to have similar senses of humour, which is key to any friendship. "I told you about my cousin yesterday?" Dean supposes he should deliver the last piece of news he has before they find out if Seth has actually done anything but be swoony with Brock lately. "Kevin's family foster, and they're in the process of taking her in."

" _Really_? That's awesome! You two really are getting close aren't you?" Seth's grabbed Dean's hand, squeezing it tightly. "If she's with Kevin you'll be able to see her, and hang out with Kevin, which would be the best of both worlds, wouldn't it Deano." Seth's wearing a weird, sleazy look on his face, leering at Dean as he talks.

"I don't like Kevin like that, Seth. Not everyone is looking to hook up." Dean mutters, and finishes his ice cream cone.

"Wouldn't matter anyway. Kevin's _probably_ not single... Anymore or maybe ever... It's confusing." Punk looks uncomfortable, seeming to squirm in place. "I'm not meant to talk about this, he swore me to secrecy.

"Why and about what?" Seth's face has lit up at the prospect of gossip, but Dean's almost entirely sure he doesn't want to know what Punk could tell them. Kevin's his friend, and he doesn't want to taint their friendship by knowing more than he's revealed.

"I asked him about dating yesterday..." Dean trails off, trying to remember if Kevin had said anything directly about not dating anyone, but he's drawing a blank.

"It's complicated, and I said nothing." Punk says firmly, and turns to Seth. "I've shared, Dean's shared, now you spill." Seth laughs nervously and starts rambling about Brock and the lies he's been telling his parents so they can spend more time together, but Dean isn't listening. He's busy thinking through everything Kevin's ever said to him about dating trying to find some clues as to what Punk could have been talking about, and wondering why he cares.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - bleachfreak13, Brokenspell77, gamesgrl5887,**_ _ **Guest,**_ _ **and Rebellecherry** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/06/04_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warnings** \- Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

It doesn't bother him. That's what Dean's telling himself as he listens to Seth ramble about his parents. Kevin can be dating, Kevin can be not dating, Dean doesn't care. He'd prefer not dating, because it would be nice to have one other single friend, but he can be dating too. It's all good. Seth's gathering steam in his monologue, and Punk seems to be paying more attention than Dean, until his phone chirps.

"They won." Punk looks up from his phone to interrupt Seth's increasingly desperate ranting about how much he dislikes home, and how he wishes his parents would just let him make his own decisions. Dean's beginning to think he might have been sorely neglecting Seth lately. His home life isn't as bad as Dean's is, or Punk's was, but it's bad enough to merit more attention from his friends. Seth's parents are typical first generation immigrants, they want their children to do better than they did, they want them to make money, and become as successful as possible, which puts excessive pressure on Seth. He's a smart kid, hard-working too, but if his parents had their way that's all Seth would be.

"Oh?" Seth shakes his head, dragging himself out of his malaise, and grinning. The very idea of Brock seemingly able to pull Seth from his dark mood. "Good! That means we can celebrate!" He bounces to his feet, and hauls Dean up too. "What you wanna do to celebrate our men winning?"

"They're having a team dinner, so they'll be celebrating without us." Punk gets up slowly, and levels Seth with a look. "You can stay with us you know. Colt's brother's at college, so his room's empty."

"I don't think you're allowed to make that offer, Punk." Dean laughs, and starts walking in the direction of the parking lot. He intends to bum a ride from Seth back home. He might even invite Seth in, and make him a coffee so they can have a better chat about what the hell is going on at home. His friends seem to have managed to make their lives ridiculously complicated in the short time Dean had been ignoring them. Although, he suspects that his friends' lives were always this complicated, they were just keeping quiet about it, like he was about his cousin and Kevin.

"Probably not, but it's made." Punk huffs. "You guys wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Seth stops by his car. "I'll drive."

They wind up at the little diner near Dean's trailer park, eating junk food, and still listening to Seth complain about his parents.

"I know it's petty, but I feel like they love me too much to care what I actually want, you know?" He scrubs a hand over his face, and sighs. "I love them, and I know I shouldn't complain, especially to you two."

"Being loved too much isn't a problem I've ever had." Dean laughs, resting his chin in his hand. "They want what's best for you... In theory at least, because it mostly looks like they want to make sure you can afford to put them in a nice home when they're old." For a second Seth glares at Dean, but then he starts cackling.

"With doctor money I could get them a place in Florida." Seth chuckles to himself, and sips at his milkshakes.

"Forget studying, and just stick with Brock. He's gonna get picked up in college no doubt. Actually, being a doctor will be useful to him. Study hard, and specialise in football injuries." Punk swipes a fry from Dean's tray, his own long ago consumed.

"Surely Brock would prefer it if Seth were his nurse, not his doctor." Dean smirks as Seth starts blushing.

"He respects my intellect _actually_." Seth sneers, and steals a fry from Dean. "Enough about my man... What about yours?"

"Mine?" Punk shakes his head, and smiles fondly. "He's bitching about the inevitability of becoming a teacher or working in sales. It's like he's not actually realised he could do anything he wants, his options are not simply following in his mom or dad's footsteps."

"What about Kev then Dean?" Seth turns to Dean with a slight smile on his lips.

"How many times? I'm not with Kevin, and didn't Punk say like five minutes ago that there was _someone_?" Punk's evasive comment earlier reasserts itself in Dean's mind, pushing everything else to the back as he tries to work out what Punk had meant.

"Oh yeah... _So_ , spill Brooks." Seth steeples his fingers, and pulls his best intimidating expression on Punk. Punk rolls his eyes, and shakes his head.

"I said I wouldn't say anything about anything to anyone." He smiles, and steals another fry. "But... I will say that Kevin is Canadian, half his family is up there, so he spends a lot time there."

"So what I'm hearing is that Deano's man has a Canadian side hoe! That slut." Seth grins, and Dean roll his eyes at him. At least Seth's enjoying this, Punk looks like he's going to fall asleep, and Dean, as much as he loves him, wants to throttle Seth.

"I said, and am saying nothing." Punk laughs. "I should learn to keep my mouth shut." He adds under his breath, meeting Dean's eyes. "How's your project coming?"

"Nearly done. It was surprisingly easy once we got started. How about you guys?" Dean's grateful for the subject change. Kevin's his friend, and who Kevin is or isn't involved with doesn't matter. It's none of Dean's business at all. He is interested though, and trying to work out how to bring it up without sounding like an asshole.

"We've not even started." Colt sits down heavily beside Punk, his arm wrapping around his shoulders automatically. Punk looks at him quizzically, and Colt presses a kiss to Punk's hair. "Seth sent me a message, said you looked like you were gonna pass out. C'mon, let's get you home."

"But we were..." Punk trails off.

"You were what? Move over." Kevin sits down beside Dean. "He's getting you a milkshake, or something. I didn't ask." He's clearly addressing Seth's pouting at the lack of Brock.

"You get me anything?" Dean bats his eyelashes at Kevin, a grin on his face.

"The gift of my company." Deadpan delivery is something Kevin has an unreasonable gift for, and it's something Dean enjoys a lot more than he should. Kevin's blank gaze contrasts with his own manic grin so well.

"Better than nothing I guess." Dean's grin doesn't waiver, nor does Kevin's blank stare, at least for a few seconds, then they both start laughing.

"Take me home. I don't think I can even with this." Punk flaps with his good hand at Colt. Colt nods absently, and scoots out of the booth, his arms wrapping around Punk's waist as soon as possible.

"Kev, can you tell the coach I'll be late for practice tomorrow?" Colt asks, then presses another kiss to Punk's hair, silencing whatever complaint he was going to make.

"Sure, I can do that..." Kevin sounds confused, but Colt offers no explanation.

"Thanks, Kev. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Colt and Punk shuffle off slowly, Punk's limp more pronounced than it had been earlier. Brock comes over, shooting them a concerned look than fades when he sits beside Seth.

"Hey Baby." Brock sets a milkshake down in front of hom, and then the PDAs start. Kevin meets Dean's eyes, and then tilts his jaw towards the door.

"We're gonna head off. See you guys later." Dean smiles brightly when Seth looks up at him.

"You're sure?" He sounds confused by the sudden decision to leave.

"Yes, we're sure. Have fun." Kevin ruffles Seth's hair, and walks off towards the door. Seth glances over at him, then to Dean, and finally to Brock, who shrugs.

"Later, Sethie." Dean follows along after Kevin, taking a deep breath of the night air once he's outside. He lights up a cigarette to the sound of a disapproving tsk from Kevin.

"Smoking'll kill you." He snaps, and Dean shrugs. "What? You're waiting for more. I'm done. Ingest your cancer." Dean takes a deep inhale, and considers the orange stained night sky.

"This is such a shitty neighbourhood." It's not really what he'd meant to say, but it's what was on his mind.

"It is." Kevin agrees absently, and starts walking. "How far do we have to go before we stumble into a felony?"

"Three more steps." Dean mutters, catching up to Kevin. "Stick to where there are lights and we should be good." Kevin nods, and keeps walking.

"What are you gonna study in college?" Kevin's question is unexpected, though welcomed. Dean had been thinking about how to bring up Kevin's potential Canadian side hoe as Seth had put it. It's none of Dean's business, but he's interested. Kevin knows so much of Dean's personal problems, and Dean knows so little of Kevin's. Everything Dean knows about Kevin is basically public knowledge, unlike Kevin who knows some _very_ personal things about Dean.

"No idea... Anything that'll accept me, I suppose." Dean takes another draw of his cigarette, and blows the smoke out slowly. "I'll study anything anywhere if it'll get me out of here."

"I don't blame you... My parents have been _suggesting_ what I should study, but I don't know either... Anything to get me out of here sounds like a plan." Kevin's staring fixedly forward, his gaze almost unblinking. "They're making good progress with your cousin."

"That's good... Why do you want out of here so much?" Dean's happy things with his cousin are going well, but he has the feeling that she was mentioned as a distraction. Kevin obviously realised he'd almost revealed something, and now he's trying to backtrack on it.

"It's not that I want out... I just... You ever feel trapped?" Kevin stops walking, and scowls up at the sky. The light pollution is too heavy in this part of the city to see the stars. Dean's almost certain the only time he's ever seen stars is when he looks at the ones on his bedroom ceiling.

"That's a dumb question, Kevin." Dean does a pretty good deadpan when he wants. Kevin glances over at him, a smile spreading over his lips.

"Yeah." He nods. "It is... Sorry." Dean waves the apology off. He's not entirely sure what Kevin thinks he's apologising for, but Dean is sure that he doesn't need to be. Dean inhales a lungful of smoke, and tries to blow it out in rings, failing miserably. Kevin's still staring up at the sky, that scowl still on his face, his mind elsewhere. "Where would you go if you could?" There's a wistful edge to Kevin's voice, wistful and slightly sad.

"I dunno... Anywhere... All I think about is away, the where isn't important, Kev." Dean mutters. "I'd like to travel the world some day, but for now away is all that's important."

"Hmm." Kevin shakes his head, and rubs a hand over his face. "I guess... Maybe you should get yourself an other half."

"Ha... What for?" Dean laughs, smirking over at Kevin. He's not sure what this change of subject was for, but he's glad to not be talking about how much Dean wants to leave any more.

"So you can have heart to hearts with them? I dunno. Brock seems way happier now he's with Seth... Colt's the happiest fucker I've ever met-"

"Despite dating Punk." Dean cuts in, and Kevin laughs, starting to walk once more. "I just don't think I'm in the right... _Place_ for dating. I'd be a bad boyfriend."

"Maybe... Couldn't be worse than me." This is the chance Dean had been hoping for. He can ask Kevin if he's single, and the whole mystery over what Punk said can be put to rest now.

"I'm sure you're not bad... Though I've never met your other half." Dean elbows Kevin's side, hoping for an explanation, or a reaction, anything really, but Kevin just shakes his head, and keeps walking. Five minutes pass before Dean tries again "Why are you a bad boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Kevin glances over at him, a blank, unimpressed expression his face. Dean's missed his chance to get more information out of him, that much is clear. "Why do you think you'd be a bad boyfriend?"

"Subtle topic change, Kev." Dean snaps as Kevin shrugs at him. "I don't have any good examples to emulate. I don't have time, I'm... I'm not happy." It comes almost as a revelation. Dean has always known he wasn't happy, but he's never really said it out loud, not even to himself. "I'm..." He trails off, and laughs bitterly. He's not happy, he's not entirely sure he's ever been happy before in his life. Dean stops walking, his cigarette falling from his fingers. Kevin steps on it, crushing the smouldering end under his foot. There's a concerned look on his face. "I'm not sad, I'm just unhappy." Dean hopes that Kevin can understand what he's saying, because Dean can't say it any clearer than that. He'd be a terrible boyfriend because he's not happy. He's not sad, he's not depressed, or angry, or anything else really. He's just not happy. Kevin stares at him for a moment. A long moment where Dean feels like his soul is being judged. A slow lazy smile spreads over Kevin's lips, and he starts walking back towards the diner. Dean catches up to him, falling into step at his side.

"I know." Kevin mutters, bumping his shoulder against Dean's. Dean turns to him, wondering if Kevin really does know, if he really does get what Dean was saying. "It'll get better, Dean. I promise it _will_ get better."

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Brokenspell77, and**_ _ **Guest**_ _ **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/06/18_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warnings** \- Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

"I hope your projects are all ready, because we'll start presentations next lesson." It's the only thing Dean actually hears from the teacher in that class. He's been in a weird mood all day. Quiet and distant. Last night he'd gone home to find his mother passed out on the couch. There'd been a man between her thighs, both of them with too few clothes on. The man had looked at Dean with something dark in his eyes, something that suggested violence. So, Dean had gone straight to his room, packed a bag, and crawled out of his window. He'd wandered around his neighbourhood for a little while, long enough to realise that he needed a place to sleep, so sent a message to Punk. Ten minutes later, Colt's mom had pulled up outside the diner, and ushered him into her car. Thankfully she's used to situations like these, what with Colt dating Punk, so she'd expected no explanations, all she'd done is driven him home, and showed him to Colt's brother's room with an apology over the mess. The room had been spotless.

"You wanna finish this up today?" Kevin nudges Dean foot with his own. Dean nods in agreement with Kevin question, and continues glaring down at his notebook. Colt's mother meant well, Dean knows that, but he's not entirely comfortable being mothered by someone else's mother, and in the space of one night she had mothered him more than his mother has in his whole life. She'd brought him clean pyjamas, and drawn him a bath. She'd given him milk, cookies, and space. "You gonna answer me properly?" Another nudge to his foot. Dean turns to Kevin, and Kevin shoves a candy into Dean's mouth when he opens it to snap at him. "You need sweetening up."

"Whatever... Buy me ice cream after school." Dean mumbles around the hard candy in his mouth.

"Sure... Meet me at my car." The bell rings, and Kevin throws his books into his bag, quickly making for his last period. Dean moves more slowly. His next class is one he shares with Seth and Punk. Usually that's not a bad thing, but he's been a dick most of the day, and he's fairly sure they're going to pay him back for that.

"You okay?" Punk's limping along beside Dean on the way to their next class. Dean really doesn't want to be stuck dealing with Punk alone. He'd mostly left him to his own devices last night, save for a brief conversation in which Dean had refused to tell him anything. He'd been a dick last night, but he didn't want to explain what had sent him to seek a bed at Colt's place. He's been a dick at school too, because he doesn't want Punk to pry the truth out of him. He'd much rather shove the image of the man and his mother to the back of his mind, and forget it.

"I'm fine." Dean instantly regrets the harsh tone that comes out in. Punk's lips purse together, and Dean can hear the cogs turning in his head. "My mom had a friend over last night. I didn't want to be kept up." It's very nearly the truth, and Dean hopes Punk will let the matter drop with that.

"Uh-huh..." Punk doesn't look at him, his eyes narrowed and fixed ahead. Dean has the sinking feeling that Punk isn't satisfied, and that he's going to try and work out the full truth.

"It's true." Dean adds. He knows it's mostly futile, because Punk is like a dog with a bone. He'll ambush Dean when he's least expecting it, and will get the truth out of him then. "Fine!" Dean throws his hands up dramatically, and scowls over at Punk. It's not a big truth to tell, nothing in the face of some of the truths he's shared with Punk. "I'll tell you later, alright?" Punk nods, a grin on his lips.

"I'm glad you're going easy on me in my condition." Punk raises his cast clad arm, a scowl forming on his face at the sight of it. "I had hoped for something cool on this thing... You and Kev are horrible people..." There is nothing but badly drawn hearts on the cast, badly drawn, and sporadically coloured in with pink crayon hearts.

"Me and Kev are a wonderful team." Dean laughs. _Horrible_ Punk mutters under his breath as he enters the classroom. Seth comes rushing in once they're already sat down, his cheeks flushed, and his hair in a mess. He flashes them a huge grin just as the teacher begins the lesson.

"Order whatever." Kevin's leaning against the counter in the ice cream parlour, not paying any attention to their surroundings.

"You want me to order a heartthrob?" Dean elbows Kevin in the side. Kevin shrugs, but offers no other response. Dean orders a couple of fairly plain sundaes, and follows Kevin to a table. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Kevin doesn't look up form pulling books out of his bag. "Nothing much really. Your cousin should be arriving soonish... My mom wants to give her a few days to settle in, and then you're welcome to come and see her." Kevin looks up with a smile. Dean can't keep the grin from his face.

"I thought it would take weeks... _Months_ for things to be sorted." There's an impossible amount of elation running through Dean in that moment. He's incredibly excited with the idea of his cousin finally getting to live in a real house, with a real family.

"My mom's pretty fierce when she wants to be." Kevin grins. His grin falls away when his phone chirps, in fact a scowl forms on his face.

"What is it?" Dean almost wants to snatch the phone away to read the message himself.

"Nothing." Kevin looks at him blankly, and slides his phone into his pocket. Dean bites back a sigh. He's not entirely certain why Kevin's obvious displeasure is concerning him so much. It's like his over interest in whether Kevin is or isn't dating. Dean feels like he's overly interested in things that don't really concern him. "So this project... Do you want to write a full script, or wing it?"

"Do we have to hand in anything?" Dean starts fussing his pen, making random scribbling doodles on the top of one page of his notebook.

"A written report... I've done my half the list... Do you not pay any attention in this class?" Kevin laughs, and looks approvingly at the sundaes the server sets on the table. Dean ordered two the same to save arguing over them.

"I sometimes pay attention..." Dean eats a spoonful of ice cream. He made a good choice on sundaes. Kevin laughs at him, and starts eating too. "I glad that you..." Dean changes his mind about what he was going to say halfway through saying it. He was about to say that he's glad that Kevin's comfortable enough with him to eat around him, but he's not sure that Kevin would be happy with that. Kevin's watching him, his expression completely blank as normal.

"Will you tell me what was wrong with you all day?" He says it so calmly, like he was making a comment about the weather. The question startles Dean from his ice cream.

"I stayed at Colt's last night." He blurts it out without thinking. Nothing in his brain triggered at all from Kevin's question, just the instinct to provide Kevin with an answer.

"Why?" Another question, asked calmly once more.

"My mom's a slut." Dean wishes that he'd stalled, wishes that his mouth didn't just open and start talking. Kevin's expression hasn't changed, still impassively blank. "She was passed out on the couch when I got back last night. Some guy was with her-"

"Did he _do_ anything to you?" This question is faster, more urgent, more _worried_. Dean shakes his head, but that doesn't seem to be enough for Kevin to be satisfied. He reaches over the table and takes Dean's hand. He holds it for only a moment, but the warmth and strength Dean feels like that brief touch gave him is overwhelming.

"No. He was too busy with her... At the time, at least. I didn't stick around to find out what would happen after." Dean tries to force a laugh out, but Kevin's blank gaze makes that impossible. "I..." He's not sure what to say next. He feels like he should say something, but nothing is coming to mind.

"Stay with Colt again tonight." Kevin tells him firmly, and then abruptly changes the topic, discussing their presentation instead.

Dean tells Punk basically the same thing he told Kevin that night when they're sitting in Colt's room playing video games. There is one difference in that Punk knows the full story of Dean's past, so he insists that Dean remains at Colt's house until he feels safe enough to go back home. Dean would have protested against this harder, but Colt's mother somehow learned what his favourite meal was, and she is an incredible cook.

"You told Kev?" Punk asks casually as he hands his controller over to Colt, who looks mildly put out about being dragged into playing. Dean scowls over at him. "It's hard playing with one hand." Punk taps his cast lightly.

"I told you to look both ways before crossing the street." Colt mumbles, and kisses Punk's cheek to stave off any protests Punk could make.

"Yes, I mentioned it to Kevin." Dean answers, hoping to lose himself in the game rather than answer questions. "And before you ask, he told me to stay here as well."

"I'm surprised he didn't offer you his couch." Punk's impression of Seth is pretty impressive, but Colt looks confused.

"Really? He said that he was having a gu-"

"Kev gives good advice." Punk cuts Colt off. He turns to Dean with a broad grin. "You really should stay for a while."

"That's true... My mom's having a field day with you being here... Things better keep getting better for Seth too, otherwise she'll find out and demand he moves in too." Colt cannot talk and play videogames at the same time with any proficiency, so Dean manages to kill his character during that little speech.

"What's wrong with Seth?" Punk's shifts, and rests his head against Colt's thigh.

"Brock was saying how he and his parents are fighting a lot lately... He went to dinner the other day, and well I know Seth told the story at lunch, but that's not exactly the story Brock told me at practice. Fuck!" Colt swears loudly as Dean kills him once more. "I'm telling no stories until I win at least once." He snaps.

"Then, alas, this tale will forever be untold." Punk laughs.

"If I let you win will you tell us?" Dean's kind of hoping that if he gets Colt telling one story he'll tell more. He wants to know what the end of the sentence Punk cut off was. He's fairly confident that Colt was going to say that Kevin was going to have a guest, and Dean wants to know who and when. It might be that Kevin's told Colt when his cousin will arrive at Kevin's house, or it might be related to his potential _Canadian side hoe_. Either way Dean wants to know.

"The chances of him winning are slim to none." Punk scoffs. Unfortunately, Punk's words are proven true. Colt fails to win a single round, and Dean's left without gaining any new information about either of his friends.

Breakfast is a weirdly chaotic affair. Colt's dad is there for a change. He's sitting hiding behind a newspaper, occasionally his hand appearing to take a hold of his coffee cup. Colt's mom breezes around the kitchen making sure everyone is fed and watered. Dean's sure he's never met Colt's dad before, but he seems nice enough, quiet in a way that Colt completely isn't. The ride to school doesn't give Dean the chance to ask any questions about either tale Colt could have told last night either. He resolves to talk to Seth properly about what's going on at home, and to consider asking Kevin what's going on with him. Seth is more pressing. Seth has been Dean's friend longer. Seth has never bullied Dean. Seth has never made his life miserable. Those thoughts not so long ago had such a profound influence on Dean. Once he could think these things, and feel hatred for Kevin bubbling up to the surface. Now he feels slightly bad that Kevin was carried on the tide of popular opinion. Its ridiculous how quickly Dean's entire opinion on him has turned around.

"Morning. So, you took my advice." Kevin's deadpan drawl is a most welcome distraction from Dean's thoughts.

"Yup, and before I spent the evening kicking Colt's ass, I even typed up my half of the presentation." Dean grins over at Kevin. The blank look on Kevin's face stays put for a moment, and then he grins at Dean.

"I see you've cheered up! I'm pleased." He bumps into Dean lightly, and leans against the lockers besides Dean's. "Will you stay another night, or head home?" Dean shrugs. He's not putting too much thought into the idea of going back to his trailer. He knows that he'll have to eventually, but for now he's not keen on the idea.

"I dunno..." Dean answers vaguely, offering an awkwardly strained smile to Kevin.

"I could come with you." Dean doesn't answer, and Kevin doesn't push for an answer to his offer. Instead the subject changes to Colt's inability to talk and push buttons at the same time.

"Seth... You've time to hang out after school?" Dean's class before lunch sees him with Seth. He looks tired, and washed out. Dean's beginning to wonder if Seth's looked this terrible for a while and he's just not noticed.

"Uh... I was going to watch Brock's practice, although I'm sure Kev would be happy to see you there." Seth grins. He looks briefly less exhausted whilst talking about Brock.

"I'll meet you on the bleachers then." Seth nods, and Dean starts mentally preparing a list of questions to ask him.

When classes are over Dean makes his way to the football field. Seth's sitting in the middle of the middle of the rows of bleachers, surrounded by books. He looks to be studying, which is surprising as Dean had always figured Seth would be swooning over his man playing ball.

"Hey." Dean takes a seat nearby. Seth glances up, smiles, then goes straight back to his homework.

"It's one of the conditions of me being allowed to date." Seth mutters. "I'm not allowed to let my grades slip."

"Which means studying on the bleachers?" Dean leans back a little, and squints through the sunshine at the football field. Brock is easy to spot, but Dean can't pick out anyone else.

"It means studying wherever I can... Same as it always did." Seth speaks fast and quiet. Dean turns to him.

"You look tired, Sethie." He blurts it out, earning a laugh from Seth.

"You've no tact, you know that Dean." Seth shakes his head at him, and smiles. "I am tired, but it's okay. I got a new tutor for biology... We're going over college level stuff right now." Seth suddenly waves. Dean turns back to the field, and sees Brock waving up at Seth. "I never really wanted to be a doctor before, but now... Punk was right. Football's dangerous. If I'm a doctor I can make sure that Brock's looked after properly." Dean shakes his head at Seth's words. He's at once amused and depressed by Seth's thought process. There's a strong chance that Seth and Brock won't even be together by the time Seth qualifies as a doctor. Not many high school relationships last that long. "It'll take a lot of work, but I think I can manage it."

"Just don't work yourself into the ground, Seth." Dean taps his shin lightly drawing Seth's attention to him.

"I won't." Seth smiles slightly, and ruffles Dean's hair. "So... Have you asked about the side hoe yet?" Seth closes his book, and scoots down to sit by Dean.

"Side hoe?" Dean pretends to not know what Seth's talking about in the desperate hope that Seth will let him get away with feigning ignorance. Seth looks at him, and Dean shakes his head. He's not yet gotten the courage to ask Kevin about what Punk had mentioned once, by accident.

"Hmm... Well, I have some gossip about your little bear cub-"

"My _what_?" Dean snaps, and Seth starts laughing riotously. His face turns bright red, his laugh carrying all the way over to the football field. Brock looks over, and Dean finally spots Kevin. Not that Dean had been specifically looking for him, but it's nice to be able to find his friend in amongst the many players Dean doesn't know.

"Your friend... Is that less scandalous for you?" Seth asks once he's gotten himself under control once more.

"It's more accurate." Dean grumbles. Seth laughs again, and throws his arm around Dean's shoulder.

"Sure it is." He sounds smug, but Dean isn't really paying attention to him. He's busy waving back to Kevin. "So, Baloo down there has a _friend_ in Canada, which I'm sure you know _all_ about. Anyway, said friend was supposed to be coming for a visit, but said friend and Baloo had a falling out over something... Brock didn't tell me what, but my money is on your man becoming your-"

"We're friends, Seth." Dean snaps. Seth barks a laugh, and squeezes him tighter.

"You keep telling yourself that, Deano... I'm not blind. You, good sir, have a crush." Seth's beaming at him, and Dean's torn between being happy that Seth's so happy and annoyed that it's at his expense.

"I really don't have a crush... I have a friend." Dean's not sure who he's trying to convince of that. He really might have a crush, but it's based on the fact that he and Kevin get along so well. If it's a crush it's one of mutuality rather than attraction.

" _Sure_..." Seth rolls his eyes. "So, anyway Brock tells me that the Canadian friend isn't happy, and that there's trouble in side hoe paradise."

"I doubt Brock said that." Dean shakes his head, his gaze drifting over the players on the field, but returning to Kevin every time he drags them away.

"Words to that effect. Anyway, so then Brock tells me it's cause your cousin's going to stay with Kevin's family... So you know, it's probably all sorted, because it'd take a real asshole to be pissed about your cousin being safe." Seth ruffles Dean's hair again, and turns to his books. "You now I'm joking about you and Kevin, right?" Seth says softly, but Dean doesn't answer. He doesn't answer because he's not so sure he wants it to be joking any more.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Moiself, Guest, Rebellecherry, Brokenspell77, and Kataiyida**_ _ **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/07/02_


	10. Chapter 10

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. Eventual Warnings - Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

"You're staying the night again, right? Punkers said you were." Colt meets Dean and Seth after practice. He looks hopeful, and mildly concerned. "Was he with you guys?"

"I thought he's banned from watching you practice?" Seth laughs. Colt shakes his head, and ambles off for a shower. "I guess we can wait by the cars... So how co-"

"My mom had a late night visitor, and you know what Colt's mom is like." Dean doesn't let Seth finish his question. He knows what he was going to ask, and answering it quickly gets it out of the way.

"If I could I'd offer you a place at mine." Seth mumbles, and smiles over at him.

"How are things at home really?" Dean nudges Seth lightly as they walk out towards the parking lot. Seth shakes his head and sighs.

"Which one of them is worrying?" Seth huffs a laugh, and grins over at Dean.

"Me? Punk seems to be letting you off the hook lately, and Colt can just pump Brock for info... Was he like that when we first met him?" Dean hops up to sit on the hood of one of his friend's cars.

"Colt? Nope. Way back when he was a normal jock asshole." Seth sits down beside Dean, his feet resting on the front bumper. "You think Kevin will mind us sitting on his car?"

"No, and answer my question. How are things at home?" Dean had hoped Seth wouldn't call him on the fact he chose to sit on Kevin's car, but thankfully Seth seems to be more focussed on thinking about how to answer Dean's question than quizzing him on his sitting decisions.

"It's balancing out. When I first started dating Brock it was kind of bad... My mom doesn't think he's good enough for me, and my dad... I think he's freaked out by him." Seth laughs suddenly. "Brock was super polite to them the first time they met him... They had no idea what to do with him. It would have been hilarious if I wasn't panicking so much."

"Sounds great." Dean mutters, and lights a cigarette.

"It's getting there... He's smart, did you know that?" Seth flaps his hand to waft Dean's smoke away from him as he turns to look at Dean.

"Brock? He has to be fairly smart, he's in classes with us..." Dean had never really considered how smart Brock is before, but he supposes that Brock really must be fairly clever to manage to be in the same classes as they are.

"He's been helping me with homework... I thought it'd be just me helping him like it's been with other guys, but nope he'll be there with his books and his glasses." Seth stops talking, and Dean swears he can hear Seth swooning. "He has the cutest glasses... Anyway! It's getting better at home. My parents are warming to him. They're going to come to one of the games to cheer him on."

"Really?" Dean's trying to blow smoke rings, his concerns for Seth easing the more he listens to him. Things seem to be getting better for him. Seth is completely enamoured with Brock, utterly smitten. For the first time since they started dating Dean's entirely convinced that Brock might be the one for Seth.

"Yeah! I'm so excited for them to meet Brock's parents... Nervous as hell, but so excited. They're going to get on so well." Seth bounces to his feet a grin on his face as he spots Brock coming over to the parking lot. "I want them to be friends so bad."

"Who to be friends?" Brock wraps Seth in a tight hug, and places a quick kiss to his hair. Seth chuckles, and Dean rolls his eyes. For a moment he watches them, and realises how happy for his friend he actually is. Seth is happy, and that's the most important thing.

"Colt told me to let you know that Punk has somehow managed to steal his car." Kevin sits down beside Dean on his hood. "He and I have no idea how a one armed man managed to drive, let alone how a one armed Punk managed to drive."

"He's an idiot." Colt slumps against Kevin's car. "I'm convinced he's trying to kill me with worry... Why does he hate me when all I show him is love?"

"You're the one who decided dating an asshole was a good idea. Don't make me break out the impressions from when you first started dating." Brock laughs. Colt has the good grace to turn crimson, and Brock the generosity to spare him more embarrassment.

"I can give you ride home if you want Colt." Kevin slides from his hood to stand by Colt. "Me and Dean need to finish up for our presentation, but I can drop you off wherever, and then run him back to your place when we're finished with writing."

"Nah... You crazy kids head off, I'm sure my beloved will arrive sooner or later." Colt stands up straight, and smiles brightly at them.

"You sure?" Kevin opens his car, and gestures to Dean to get into the car. Colt nods once, his smile still in place. "I'll drop him off at reasonable time, mom." Kevin gets in the car. Seth and Brock wave their goodbyes to them as they pull out of the parking lot.

"I was under the impression that we'd finished our presentation." Dean starts fiddling with the radio, trying to find a decent station to listen to.

"We did, but Colt has some shit to sort out with Punk." Kevin seems to be driving aimlessly, or taking them to a destination Dean doesn't know.

"Oh?" Dean gives up on the radio, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. There's not quite enough charge in it to risk using it to provide music, so they'll have to soundtrack this drive with conversation.

"Yeah... Colt wants him to talk to someone about his insomnia, and Punk-"

"Punk is Punk, and therefore being an asshole about it. It's a miracle he's lived as long as he has really." Dean laughs, and Kevin nods. "Where we going?"

"No idea to be honest." Kevin admits as they pull up to a stop light. "Wanna see where turning left takes us?"

They end up in the middle of nowhere with a gas station picnic. They sit on the hood and talk about nothing in particular for hours. The subject of their mutual friends put aside in favour of talking about nonsense. Silly conversations about super powers, and playing seemingly endless rounds of f, marry, kill.

"Kev?" Dean's lying back against the windshield, his attention caught by the darkening sky.

"Yeah?" Kevin's still sitting up, his posture relaxed and easy.

"I heard from Seth that you've a _friend_ up in Canada who'd been planning on visiting." It feels like the right time to ask about the _Canadian side hoe_. Kevin chuckles, and turns to look down at Dean.

"Why'd you ask? You worried I'm gonna leave you all alone as the only single one of your gang?" A sly smirk spreads slowly over his lips. Dean scoffs at him, and Kevin barks a laugh. "He was a little miffed about having his trip delayed, but I explained, and it's all good." There's a long pause where Kevin eats a few of the remaining candies. "Probably at least... We have a friendship based on antagonism."

"Is there anything else to base a friendship with you on?" Dean laughs, and sits up swiping the last of the sour candies.

"Touché." Kevin concedes. "We should head back." Kevin gets off the hood, and gathers up the empty candy wrappers, stuffing them into his pocket before getting into the car. "The presentation's tomorrow, right?"

"Yup." Dean nods, and settles into the passenger's seat. "I'm _so_ looking forward to it, aren't you?" Kevin laughs at him, but says nothing as he starts heading back into the city.

"You ready?" Kevin nudges Dean's side as they enter the classroom. The teacher is having everyone go in alphabetical order by surname, and Dean knows her well enough to know that his Ambrose will trump Kevin's Owens, so they'll at least get this over with quickly.

"I guess." Dean offers him a big grin, and winces when the first names are called. "We're gonna be soon, aren't we?" Kevin doesn't answer; he simply looks blankly at Dean then turns to watch the first presentation. It seems like almost no time passes before the teacher calls them up. Kevin flashes Dean a grin, and hands him a roll of paper.

"Your side of the list." He hands Dean two small magnets to pin the list to the blackboard.

"We're going for extra marks with visual aids?" Dean mutters over to him as the make their way to the front of the classroom.

"I needed to do something with all the crayons I stole from art class." Kevin grins at him. "You up second or first?"

"The stage is yours Mr Owens." Dean makes an exaggerated bow in the direction of the podium getting a titter from the class. The presentation seems to go pretty well. The two lists seem to amuse their classmates enough to get a few more laughs, and the teacher looks fairly entertained as well.

"Thank you gentlemen." The teacher says as they're both taking a final overly dramatic bow. The next group shuffle past on the way back to their desks.

"I'm impressed." Punk grins back at Dean once he's taken his seat. "When you were assigned together I was worried, but that was a pretty good presentation."

"Better than ours at least." Colt mutters dejectedly, his script in his hands.

"Shush you, we'll be fine." Punk chuckles, Colt looks over at him, pulling decidedly miserable face that gets nothing but another chuckle from Punk."I told you, we're just gonna wing it, and it'll be fine. The teacher gets the written garbage, and when we talk, we make some shit up for a little while when we're on stage. It'll be fine. We've done it a thousand times before." Kevin snickers at Punk's little rant, and Dean biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Colt's expression. He usually gets stage fright when it comes to public speaking, and being amused by his phobias isn't nice. Although they are funny, once Colt's up actually talking he's fine, the time before he has to give any kind of public speech he's a miserable mess though.

"So reassuring, Punkers." Colt mumbles, falling silent when the teacher looks back at them.

The next few days pass in something of a blur. Nothing exciting happens, nothing unexpected occurs, nothing changes. Dean's stays at Colt's place, because Punk seems to be using Dean as an excuse to be awake at all hours. He's a very good shoulder to lean on when it comes to Dean begrudgingly admitting that perhaps, maybe, kind of he likes Kevin, but not in anything more than a friend way, honestly. Seth and Brock continue to be toothache inducingly sweet, and Kevin remains Kevin. They've driven back to the middle of nowhere once more, and again they sat eating junk , talking about everything and nothing. It's nice, but it feels like there's something building just under the surface. It feels like a calm before a storm.

"So... My mom asked if you wanted to come and visit your cousin tonight." Kevin mentions it casually during lunch. Dean manages a slight nod. Kevin raises an eyebrow at Dean's apparent lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'd like to see her..." Dean trails off. He's not been able to shake the funk he's been lost in lately. He's not entirely sure where it's come from, but he feels like he needs something to change. He's not sure what, but between his staying with Colt and his growing but not changing friendship with Kevin, Dean feels stagnated.

"Dean-" Kevin starts, but stops quickly once Seth and Brock sit down at the table. Seth starts talking about Brock having dinner at his place last night after practice. Brock adds almost nothing to the conversation. He's sitting stalk still, his face beaming red, with a ridiculously cute smile on his face. Seth's singing his praises and gushing over how much his parents have warmed to Brock, and how he's excited for both of their parents to meet each. Seth's story somehow ends up with Colt telling the previously unheard story of how Colt's mom first met Punk. The tale leaves Punk looking half embarrassed, and half furious. Dean's at once grateful, and slightly disappointed that lunch period ends before the story of how he first met Kevin's parents can be told. Once he realises this he feels like an idiot. Kevin is his friend. He's meet friends' parents before, there's nothing special about that.

"Kev!" Dean calls out, catching up to Kevin as he's leaving the canteen. "I'll meet you at your car after school, okay?"

"Of course. She's gonna be so excited to see you, Dean." Kevin claps Dean on the shoulder, a genuinely sweet smile on his face. A smile that Dean spends the rest of the school day carefully not thinking about.

The ride to Kevin's house is pretty normal. They crack jokes, and chat like usual, but the closer they get to Kevin's house, the more Dean worries. He's convinced that his cousin is going to take one look at him, and have horrible memories of the trailer. He doesn't want her to remember how she used to live. He wants her to settle into living with Kevin. He wants her to be part of a real family. If the price of that new life is Dean doesn't get to see her, then he'll pay it happily. She deserves a chance at a better life than Dean's had so far.

"We're here." Dean mumbles as Kevin pulls up. He takes a deep breath, and gets out of the car first. He's nervous, excited, worried, and a thousand other emotions all at once. Kevin nudges his shoulder lightly, and smiles at him.

"You alright? You've been here before." His smile falls away, and he levels Dean with a concerned expression. "What?" Dean shakes his head, and tries to force a confident smile to his face. Kevin's familiar blank stare is all Dean gets in return.

"It's been a long time since I saw her last." Dean slows to a stop outside the fence around Kevin's home. "What if she's not happy to see me?"

"That's the exact opposite of what's going to happen." Kevin laughs, and clasps Dean shoulder. "She's been asking after you... You need to worry more about her not letting you leave." Kevin squeezes Dean's shoulder, light barely there pressure that forces a smile to Dean's lips. Dean nods slightly, and turns away, pushing open the garden gate. He's hoping Kevin's right. He'd definitely not object to being _forced_ to spend the night at Kevin's place.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Brokenspell77, Guest, and Rebellecherry** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review** **,** and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/07/16_


	11. Chapter 11

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. Eventual Warnings - Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

"Dean!" He's only halfway up the garden path when his cousin flings herself into his arms. She's chattering a thousand words a minute, trying to tell him everything all at once. Dean hugs her tightly, his eyes closed against the tears he can feel there. She looks so much healthier, and happier.

"C'mon, inside. Mom'll be mad if we're not at the dinner table quickly." Kevin ruffles her hair as he enters the house, and Dean takes his cousin's hand.

"Let's go." He smiles down at her. In her right hand is the ugly little pink dog he won at the fair, clutched tightly like a lifeline.

"I've missed you." She whispers, beaming up at Dean. He nods, a tight smile on his face. The tears haven't left him yet. He can feel them waiting to be shed.

"Yeah. Me too." He croaks out, and leads the way into Kevin's house. His mother's standing just inside, a big smile on her face.

"You two go get washed up for dinner." She ruffles Dean's cousin's hair, and pats Dean's shoulder. "You can show Dean where the bathroom is, right?" Dean's cousin nods enthusiastically, and start tugging him upstairs.

"This is the bathroom." She pauses in front of a door, and then turns to Dean. "You wanna see my room? I got my own room now! It's not painted yet, but Mrs Owens says it can be any colour I want... I want it to be pink, or purple. Which one is better? I think pink, but one of the girls in my class says pink is for babies, and I'm not a baby." She looks up at Dean earnestly waiting for his opinion on the matter.

"Pink is a very grown up colour." He offers her vaguely, and she giggles.

"I _know_! Just look at Barbie! She's a grown up, and she loves pink! And lots of Princesses like pink too... I think Katie's a doo-doo-head." She grins up at Dean, and he nods solemnly.

"A total doo-doo-head. We better get cleaned up, or Mrs Owens might be mad." He pushes open the bathroom door, letting his cousin in first.

"Dean?" She glances at him in the mirror as she's soaping her little hands.

"Uh-huh?" He takes the bar of soap from her, and starts washing his own hands.

"How come you're not staying here too?" Dean breaks eye contact with her, focussing on turning the soap over and over in his hands. He's not staying here, because he's not as important as she is. Her being safe is the most important thing, and he's almost old enough to make his own decisions. She's a kid, and kids should get to be kids somewhere safe.

"Because he's staying with Punk." Kevin breaks the awkward silence that had fallen over them. "Gimme the soap, Deano."

"With Punk?" Dean's cousin sounds worried. Dean supposes she'd noticed the bruises Punk's sported over the years, and thinks the same things could happen to Dean.

"Yup. Colt's mommy took them both in." Kevin answers her, and shoots Dean a concerned look. _You okay?_ He mouths, Dean nods quickly.

"Yup, you know Colt's mom, right? She works in your school." Dean rinses the soap off his hands, and snags the towel, drying first his cousin's then his own hands.

"Mrs Colton? She's a nice teacher... She told us all about Hanu... Hona... Uh... Jewish Christmas!" The little girl beams up at Dean, and presents her clean hands to Kevin. "Can you still see the paint?"

"Paint?" Kevin starts carefully inspecting her hands, peering at each finger in turn with a serious expression on his face.

"Uh-huh! I was painting after school with momma. I didn't finish, and you don't get to see until it's all done, but-"

"You got dirty cause you're a mucky pup." Kevin starts tickling her sides, sending her shrieking down stairs. "That's the first time she's called my mom _momma_..." Dean doesn't react, he's feels frozen, and out of place in Kevin's home. She's happy, she's safe, and he probably shouldn't intrude on her safety.

"Dean! Kevin! Dinner!" Her shrill little voice shouts up the stairs.

"Hey... You okay?" Kevin's hand rests on Dean's shoulder, his face far closer than it had been. Dean shakes his head, and tries to back away. His mouth flaps open and closed a few times before he squeezes his eyes closed, and fights his tears.

"I'm f-"

"Shut up." Kevin says it mildly in his normal, flat tone, and pulls Dean into a hug, tucking Dean's head under his chin. For a moment Dean stands rigid, feeling stupidly awkward, but then he can feel his tears breaking free, and Kevin's hand moving over his back.

"I'm _so_ happy she's safe, Kev." He whispers, burying his face against Kevin's neck. He can vaguely hear Kevin murmuring soothing nonsense to him, as he kicks the bathroom door closed. A few minutes later there's a gentle knock on the door.

"Boys?" Kevin's mother sounds concerned. Dean pulls away from Kevin's hug.

"Thanks." Dean mutters, and washes his face. Kevin meets his eyes in the bathroom mirror, and gives him little more than a slight jut of his chin in acknowledgement.

" _Mom_." Kevin whines as he opens the bathroom door, and starts talking to his mother to distract her. Left alone in the bathroom, Dean perches on the edge of the bathtub, and closes his eyes once more. He's not entirely sure he can do this, but he's no idea why. It's dinner. It's seeing his cousin happy. It's nothing that's difficult, but it feels impossible. There's another knock on the door bathroom door.

"Hey there." Kevin's mom slips into the bathroom, and sits down beside Dean. "You know you're more than welcome to stay." She pulls Dean closer, and gives him a one-armed hug. "Kevin's talked about you a fair bit since you first came over for dinner. I'm happy he's made such a good friend." Dean nods slightly, and slips away from her.

"I'm sure I've ruin-"

"Absolutely nothing of the sort." Kevin's mother smiles as she gets to her feet. "You gonna be okay?" She reminds Dean so much of Kevin that it's weird, and he can feel a grin spreading over his lips. "Hmm... I'd say that smile says you're gonna be okay for now."

Dinner goes surprisingly well, far better than Dean had expected. He manages to feel comfortable despite his embarrassing bathroom breakdown, which thankfully no one mentions. His cousin's told him every one of her stories a thousand times over, and Dean now shares her distaste for whoever this _Katie_ girl is. After eating they settle into a game of Clue, which ends up being Kevin, Dean and his cousin on one team versus everyone else playing separately. Despite having three players against three individuals, Kevin's mother still manages to win, which led to Dean and Kevin having a mock squabble about who was to blame for them losing much to Dean's cousin's delight. She'd giggled all the way through their pouting and childish name-calling, before telling them to settle it through rock, paper, scissors. Dean's pretty sure Kevin let him win at that, but he's not going to complain about that. Instead, he's finally getting the grand tour of his cousin's bedroom. It's not huge, but definitely a leap up from the trailer's couch where she was sleeping before.

"You wanna help me with homework?" She asks quietly once she's shown Dean around her room, and showed off all her new toys, and clothes, and everything else that the Owens have given her. It almost seems excessive to Dean, but he supposes that this is just the amount of stuff most kids have.

"I can do that." He sits down on the floor, and picks up one of the books near him. Math homework, he knows she'll do fine on that, in fact she never usually asks for help with homework, so he thinks that there's an ulterior motive for her asking for help. She's quiet for what feels like a long time, her pencil scratching over the page of her exercise book. Dean's leaning against the wall, watching her thoughtfully. He's happy she here, he's happy she's safe and getting a chance at a real life. He's happy that he can come and visit her, and she'll be happy to see him. He closes his eyes, his mind drifting back to standing sobbing in the bathroom. His mind skips over the heat in his eyes, the feeling of snot building up in his nose, and the scratching of his throat. Instead his minds picks out the feeling of Kevin's breath against his hair, the warmth of his body pressed to Dean's, and his hands moving over Dean's back is slow, soothing circles. His eyes snap open before he takes that thought any further. "So, I'm guessing you don't really need help, kiddo." Dean says it softly, and his cousin looks up at him guiltily.

"Nuh-uh." She answers equally quiet. "I just miss you." She looks away nervously, and Dean chuckles at her.

"You don't need to miss me. I'll come visit you so much you'll be sick of me." He laughs, and ruffles her hair. She squirms away with a laugh.

"No way." She grins, and launches herself at him, tickling his ribs as fast as her little fingers can. Eventually she stops, and settles on Dean's chest gazing up at him. "Do you like Kev-Kev?" She asks it so suddenly that Dean has no idea how to answer her. "He likes you... He's always telling me stories of the fun things you do together, and places you go... I wanna go to the ice cream store."

"Kevin's my friend." Dean smiles at her, and he wonders when exactly Punk had time to teach her how to pull his patented disbelieving expression. "We'll take you to the ice cream store on the weekend, how's that?"

"Really?" Her eyes are huge, and Dean's almost utterly convinced that Punk has been teaching her how to look at people.

"Really. C'mon, you better get on with your homework." He shifts her to the floor, and settles down to answer any questions she might have. An hour or so passes, and Kevin's mom pokes her head in, telling Dean's cousin it's time for her bath. She bounces to her feet, and quickly gathers up her pyjamas.

"You gotta stay and read me a bedtime story, okay?" She pauses in the doorway beside Kevin's mother. Dean nods slightly, and his cousin takes off in the direction of the bathroom.

"You're welcome to stay after that too... We've an air mattress." Kevin's mother smiles cheerfully, and ushers Dean down stairs. The rest of the family are all sitting watching TV, some game show that Dean doesn't care about is playing. Kevin's father and younger brother seem incredibly into it, whilst Kevin is busy playing with his phone.

"You know you're staying the night, right?" Kevin doesn't look up as Dean takes a seat beside him.

"Oh?" Dean sneaks a look over at his phone, seeing that he's busy playing words with friends against Punk.

"My mom had me inflate the mattress this morning." Kevin huffs a sigh, and tilts his phone so Dean can see it more clearly. "What word am I supposed to make with these letters?"

"Qi?" Dean offers, and Kevin looks at him blankly. "I've no idea what it means, but Punk always plays it against me."

"Hmm... Is qis a word? If it is I'll get that triple word score." Kevin enters the word, and a wicked grin spreads over his lips. Kevin's mother appears a few moments later with a tray of mugs.

"Hot chocolate, and some cookies." She sets it down on the table, and wanders away once more.

"Where's-"

"Apes said she wanted her hair to be curly tomorrow." Kevin's little brother answers Dean's unfinished question. "I swear, she loves having another girl in the house."

"So she should! She's been outnumbered by us men for years." Kevin's dad takes the first mug of hot chocolate, and snags a cookie. "If you were all girls, I'd certainly push for us to adopt a boy."

"Yeah, I guess... So Dean, did mom tell you that you literally have no choice in staying the night?" Kevin's brother turns to him with a grin, and Dean nods slightly.

"I've gathered that much... Which one is mine?" He gestures to the mugs, and Kevin leans over and picks one out for Dean.

"This one. You best hope that she doesn't get too attached." Kevin takes his own mug, and settles back against the couch.

"Oh?" Dean takes one of the cookies, and starts nibbling at it, delighted when it turns out to be wonderfully chewy.

"My wife might decide to keep you, and from what Kev's said you've already been claimed by Scott's mother... I love a cat-fight as much as the next man, but I think I can live without seeing that one." Kevin's dad laughs, and takes a swig of his coco.

"Punk says it's pronounced _ch-e_ and that it means energy in Chinese medicine. Pass me a cookie please, Deano." Dean glances over at Kevin, and passes him over a cookie. "How does Punk even know about Chinese medicine?"

"Are you really asking questions about why Punk knows something random?" Dean mutters, and Kevin nods vaguely. When it comes time to read his cousin her bedtime story, Kevin helps out by voicing some of the characters. It's not particularly late, but Dean feels tired as they leave her bedroom, the door slightly ajar just in case she needs anything.

"You remember how Punk swiped Colt's car earlier?" Kevin catches Dean's wrist before he heads back downstairs. Dean nods, smothering a yawn behind his hand. "C'mon, I'll show you my room." Kevin heads to a door at the end of the corridor, and opens it. Inside isn't overly excited. There are posters of hockey and football teams on the walls, and a few videogame posters thrown in. There's a bed against the far wall with a blue bedspread. On the floor against the closest wall is an air mattress with matching bed linen, sitting beside the mattress is Dean's backpack of clothes that he'd left still packed at Colt's place. There's an envelope sitting on top of it.

"He dropped my stuff off?" Dean picks the envelope up, and wonders what exactly Punk had felt the need to write down.

"Well, from what my mom said, Colt's mom was doing the driving... Punk looks pretty... _Schooled_ was what my mom said, so I'm guessing he drove home, and she spotted the one-armed bandit, and gave him a chewing out." Kevin chuckles, and goes over to his bed. "Here. Pick whatever." He tosses Dean the remote for the TV in the corner of the room. He switches the TV, and tosses the remote back.

"I literally do not care. I'm probably gonna sleep soon anyways." Dean's staring down at the envelope, itching to open it, but worried by what Punk might have written.

"If it's private, you can read it in the bathroom." Kevin doesn't look over as he speaks; instead he's flicking through the channels. "If I know Punk at all, it'll be nothing all offering a shoulder or an ear or whatever."

"How come you know Punk and Colt so well?" Dean drags his mattress closer to Kevin's bed, and arranging the pillows against the wall.

"Huh? I met Colt years ago in a camp... We stayed in touch, and as soon as he first laid eyes on Punk that was it... Colt's a nice guy, but he's a sap." Kevin shakes his head, and slows in his channel hopping. "You know what Punk's like when it comes to prying into other people's business... I mentioned once to Colt that I wasn't happy in my old school, and then suddenly _bam_ there's Punk-"

"Mother-fucking-hen that boy." Dean laughs, and Kevin nods. "They're good for each other... Do you think they'll stay together?"

"Colt and Punk? I dunno... I mean we're still in high school... I think so, I _hope_ so, because I can't imagine them not together." Kevin laughs, and Dean nods slightly. He opens the envelope and pulls Punk's letter out.

"He says that he thinks it'll be good for me spend some time with you." Dean blurts it out, and Kevin laughs suddenly.

"I'll do what I can to improve your wit." Kevin looks over at Dean, and winks. "Is he trying to pair us up or something? He knows all about-" Kevin stops himself, and starts worrying his bottom lip. "If I tell-"

"It goes no further than this room." Dean says solemnly, the rest of Punk's letter pushed to the back of his mind.

"My friend who was going to be visiting is coming down in a few weeks... His name's Sami and I..." Kevin growls, and Dean laughs at him, ignoring the sparks of jealousy that starts triggering in him. He'd know that the _Canadian side hoe_ was a thing, and he knows that Kevin doesn't have the same almost crush on Dean that he has on Kevin.

"You've got a crush?" Dean grins up at Kevin. Kevin's trying for his normal blank stare, but his bright red cheeks, and obvious embarrassment make it difficult.

"This is why I only tell Punk things like this, he doesn't mock me." Kevin grumbles, and Dean laughs.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." He grabs his bag, and heads to the bathroom. Once more he finds himself sitting on the edge of the bathtub, trying and failing to think of nothing. In his hands is Punk's letter.

 _Deano_

 _This isn't you being thrown away, or shunted somewhere else I promise! As soon as you like you can come back... If anything it'd help me out! HAHA! Anyway, enough about me! This is about you, Deano. You know you don't sleep well, right? You know that you wake up as much as me... I think... Okay this is gonna sound super weird, but I think it'd be good for you to spend some time with Kev. I know you just told me about the crush, and yeah I think maybe that's why I think this might be a good idea, but sometimes it's better to have someone close by, you know?_

 _If this doesn't work out, you can come to see the shrink with me. Fucking Colt and his god-damn meddling! I think this'll work though, and if it doesn't well the crazy doctor can see both of us!_

 _XpunkX_

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Rebellecherry, Guest, and** **Brokenspell77** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review** **,** and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/07/29_


	12. Chapter 12

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. Eventual Warnings - Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

Dean loves Punk, he really does. He's a good friend, he's generous, always thinking of ways to make his friends' lives better, but sometimes Dean would like to gut him, preferably with a rusty spoon. He wishes he'd thought to take his phone with him into the bathroom, because he'd like to rant at Punk for making things several more times difficult than they have to be, or maybe it's Dean who's done that. There's a soft knock on the door, and Dean forces himself to his feet, and quickly changes into his pyjamas.

"One minute, I'm brushing my teeth." He calls out, and starts doing that. Whoever's on the other side of the door doesn't answer. It's probably the quickest teeth brushing ever, but Dean supposes it'll do. Once he's left the bathroom, Kevin's little brother nods at him in greeting.

"I..." He pauses for a minute, and shakes his head, brushing past Dean on his way into the bathroom.

"Your brother's not exactly the chatty type is he?" Dean asks as he re-enters Kevin's bedroom. Kevin glances over at Dean, an odd look on his face. "Is it the pyjamas? Is that the problem, because they were a present from Seth, and they're comfy."

"No... They're good pjs... I just didn't know that you could get Charizard onesies." Kevin smirks, and Dean sticks his tongue out at him.

"I make a fine charizard. What pokemon would you be?" There's a moment when Dean hesitates on moving his bed back to where it had been, against the wall far away from Kevin's bed. He thinks on it, he almost moves it, but in the end he doesn't.

"Pokemon? I dunno... Snorlax, I guess." Kevin laughs, and Dean looks at him consideringly. He doesn't think that a snorlax is quite right. He thinks maybe Team Rocket's Meowth is a better fit. Kevin hides personal issuses behind humour and being an asshole just like it. "What?"

"I dunno... I think you're more of a meowth." Dean shrugs, and gets into bed. "Brock and Seth are nidoking and queen respectively" Kevin starts laughing loudly.

"I think Seth might resent the comparison to be honest. He probably sees himself as more of an eevee." Kevin grins down at Dean, and then flops back against his bed. "Punk's more of a meowth than I am." He sounds slightly off, and tosses the remote down to Dean. "I'm gonna get changed." Once Kevin's left Dean considers taking a closer look around the room, but it seems like a violation of Kevin's privacy, so he flicks through TV stations aimlessly, and avoids thinking about Punk's stupid note. Dean's not gonna sleep any better in Kevin's house than he did in Colt's. His sleep is shitty because he grew up with his mother, and her _boyfriends_. Dean learnt to sleep with one eye open and one foot out of the window. That's not going to be forgotten by crashing in Kevin's room.

 _What you going to the crazy doctor for? - sent_

 _Nothing - Punk_

Dean scoffs at the message, and rubs his eyes. Typical Punk bullshit; always interfering but resenting any attempts at helping him. Dean's phone chirps once more, and he assumes its Colt explaining, or apologising for Punk being himself.

 _PDST, apparently. - Punk_

Dean can almost hear the annoyance in that little message. He glances over at Kevin's door, and settles more comfortably on the air mattress as his phone chirps once more. He has a feeling that this might be one of the rare occasions where Punk might offer information about himself with prodding, which means he and Colt are fighting, or aren't glued to each other's sides.

 _Which is complete bullshit! That's for like soldiers, or people who've actually had BAD shit happen! - Punk_

The ellipsis for writing another message stays on Dean's screen for a long time, so long that Kevin comes back, and gets into bed.

"Who-"

"Punk. His note alluded to him going to see a psychiatrist, and I'm trying to be a good friend." Dean answers without looking up from the still there ellipsis. "He's apparently writing a novel though." Dean flashes his phone up at Kevin. "Fucking ass that he is."

"He might be an ass, but you love him really." Kevin shrugs, and plucks the remote from beside Dean. "I guess this explains why Colt's been so off his game lately though. Things must be getting bad for his family to be sending Punk to see someone."

"You wanna tap him for info?" Dean looks up at the TV, giving up on ellipsis watching for now.

"Colt? He won't tell anyone a damn thing. You think Punk's good at keeping things to himself? He's got _nothing_ on Colt." Kevin summons up the program listing, scrolling through it slowly. "You see anything you wanna watch?"

"I don't mind." Dean sighs, and looks back at his phone. The ellipsis is gone.

 _You know Punkerino, some bad shit has happened to you. - sent_

"I feel like I may have just made a bad choice." Dean mutters. He tosses his phone up to Kevin, and then immediately starts panicking. He's sure there's text messages between him and Punk about his crush on Kevin. He may have made two bad decisions in a row.

"Oh boy." Kevin sounds grim, and hands Dean's phone back quickly. "He's not gonna be-" The phone chimes. "What's he say?" Dean hesitates to read Punk's message. It's succinct, but also the product of Punk being in a strop. Once he's calmed down, he'll send something else, or play the whole thing off entirely. He shows Kevin the message after a moment, and all Kevin does is suck air through his teeth.

 _Fuck you! - Punk_

"He's not happy." Kevin mutters, and returns to the scrolling through the TV listings. "He's entirely fine with meddling in other people's lives, but as soon as someone else shows any concern for him." Kevin pulls an odd face and starts scratching at the air like an angry cat. Dean chuckles, and sighs.

"He'll calm down in a few hours, and apologise to everyone he's being an ass to right now, because I can guarantee I'm not the only one getting fuck you's from him." Dean flicks his phone to silent, and props his pillow up against the wall. "So, you wanna tell me more about this Sami?" Kevin laughs, and shakes his head.

"I do not." Dean's almost entirely grateful for that, but the Kevin sighs dramatically, and turns the TV to some sports channel. "He's Canadian... He's..." Kevin sighs again, and turns to lie on his side, his head propped up on his palm. "If we're talking about boys shouldn't we be braiding each other's hair?"

"C'mon, spit it out." Dean laughs, but he feels weirdly sick. Kevin has a crush on this Sami guy, and Dean is going to be a good supportive friend, because Kevin needs one. Everyone needs a good supportive friend.

"Seriously?" Kevin scowls at him, and Dean nods in response. "Fine, fine. I suppose we're kind of sort of dating... Nothing serious, but not nothing, if that makes sense... He's... It's not like we're a couple, not like Colt and Punk, or Seth and Brock, but we're not-not a couple. It's stupid."

"It kind of sounds it, Kev." Dean laughs, and stubbornly ignores that jealous part of him that's still harbouring a spark of hope that maybe Kevin's relationship is _stupid_ because he's got a crush on Dean. "How come it's so unofficial?"

"Because I wanna beat the shit out of him half the time." Kevin laughs.

"That sounds healthy." Dean glances at his phone, which is stubbornly blank.

"Yeah." Kevin flops over onto his back. "It's one hundred percent healthy. I swear you're the only sane person I know."

"Oh?" Dean glances over at him. Kevin's lying with his eyes closed, a small frown on his face.

"You're only attached to your cousin... Your friends too, I guess. You're not encumbered with _love_." Kevin spits the word out like it tastes bad, and then opens his eyes to look at Dean. "Love isn't the right word for me and Sami. It's more like... I dunno, inescapable? We argue with each other, then we make up, and, it's like gravity keeps pulling us into more than just friends, you know?" Dean shakes his head, and Kevin sighs quietly. "We're good friends, but every time we try to be more it implodes."

"So stop?" Dean speaks softly, not wanting to look away, but not wanting to maintain eye contact. Kevin shakes his head once more, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I can't." He looks away first, and Dean finds himself nodding vaguely and settling back against his pillow. "Kill the lights will you?" Dean does as he's asked without question. There's a weird almost tension in the room. He can't say for sure why, but he has the sneaking suspicion it's because of the topic of conversation. Kevin shuts the TV once Dean's back in bed. The silence lingers, weighty and uncomfortable. "I don't _love_ him, but I do like him. I don't know if he loves me, but we always... I've known him since I was a kid. We met when I was still up in Canada, and when my family moved down to the States we'd call, we'd email, and when I'd go back on vacation we'd hang out. It seemed... He's fun, and I like him, but..." Dean's mind is whirring but unable to pick out a response to that. It keeps jumping from phrase to phrase without ever settling on one of them as the right one. "He was my first kiss... My first boyfriend, my first _friend_. It's always been Sami and Kevin, for as long as I can remember, and I don't mind it because I like him. He's cute, and he's funny, and he's _so_ kind, but..." Kevin trails off.

"But?" Dean prompts, and the sound of Kevin shifting in his bed is all Dean hears. He's half convinced that Kevin's fallen asleep. He pulls his phone out, quickly turns on vibrate, and the screen brightness down. There are still no messages from Punk, but Dean's hopeful that one will come. It'll be sent at three in the morning when Punk's awake for no reason he'll share, but it will come, probably at least.

"But I don't _love_ him." Kevin mumbles eventually. "Maybe I'm too young for love." Dean scoffs at that, and Kevin chuckles softly. "Sami brings out the worst in me."

"He brings out the philosopher in you... Which, while not great, isn't the worst in you." Dean laughs, and one of Kevin's pillows lands on his face.

"Asshole! Here I am pouring my heart out to you, and you're being-"

"An asshole?" Dean hugs the pillow to his chest. He can feel a stupid grin spreading over his face.

"Well, yes, but why change the habit of a lifetime I guess." Kevin's hand appears over Dean's face, groping around for his pillow. Without thinking Dean leans up, and nips Kevin's questing fingers.

"My pillow now." Dean chuckles, and another pillow is bounced lightly off his face.

"You wanna tell me what Punk's little note said?" Kevin sounds slightly serious. "I mean I spilled my heart out to you about my not-not boyfriend, so I should get to find out what had you hanging out in the bathroom for like a half hour."

"He thinks I'll sleep better here." Dean squeezes Kevin's pillow tighter, his eyes falling closed.

"Why?" Kevin's voice is a little closer than Dean had expected, and Dean opens his eyes to find Kevin leaning over the side of his bed staring down at him.

"Uh." He clears his throat, and presses his head back against the pillow underneath it. "Because he thinks I'll sleep better with someone else in the room." It's mostly what Punk had written, and possibly even true.

"You two were fucked up by your folks, huh?" Kevin's hand hovers near Dean's face for a second. For split second Dean was convinced that Kevin was going to touch him in some tender, delicate way, but instead Kevin moves to make a grab for the pillow. "I think I've got a bear somewhere if you want it." He nods towards the pillow. Dean glances away. He's glad the room is dark, because his cheeks feel hot. "Meh, keep it." Kevin vanishes out of Dean's line of sight.

"In different ways... Punk and I... We were fucked up in different ways." Dean says quietly, his arms relaxing around the pillow. It smells a lot like Kevin. It smells like hugs from him feel.

"I guess... You deal with things by pretending that nothing's wrong, and he deals with it by being..."

"Punk." Dean finishes the sentence Kevin had abandoned. "It's different for him to me, _really_ different. All of the shit Punk's gone through was because of his family... With me, my mom might be a junkie, but she's never _hurt_ me... She's yelled, and she's made threats but at the end of the day she's always kicked the guys who'd follow through on her threats out. Her drug dealer once smacked me upside the head so hard I was still unconscious when the cops arrived." Dean laughs, and Kevin's face is once more hovering over his. "What?" Kevin's fingers stroke over Dean's hair, and he presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll keep you safe, okay?" Kevin pulls away, and Dean laughs nervously. "You're my friend. My _best_ friend, Dean, and I won't let anyone even think about laying a finger on you." In the face of such conviction the only thing Dean can do is laugh nervously once more. Kevin grins at him brightly.

"Won't your Sami be jealous?" Dean hopes that sounded better to Kevin than it did to him. Kevin chuckles, and settles back up on his bed.

"We're bros, Deano." Kevin chuckles softly. "Bros before hoes. Get some sleep, cause my mom said she was making pancakes for breakfast. She thinks you look half starved."

"Kev?" Dean sits up, his forearms crossed on the side of Kevin's bed. Kevin turns to look at him, confusion plain on his face.

"What?" Dean pulls him into a quick hug, his face pressed against Kevin's neck for only a brief moment before he lets go, and settles down to sleep.

"Thanks." Dean says it quickly, hoping that Kevin won't push the matter.

"Bros before hoes." Kevin repeats softly. It's a silly saying, a silly sentiment really, but Dean feels weirdly good about it. Bros before Canadian side hoes, bros before everything else. Bros who hug each other. Bros who gives the softest, kindest little forehead kisses. Bros who listen to each other, and tease each other, and let the matter drop when it's too uncomfortable to keep going.

Dean manages to fall asleep, and stay that way for quite a while when his phone vibrating wakes him.

 _Deano... I'm sorry, okay? The doctor just poked at little too hard, and Colt had to go to some stupid college thing. - Punk_

 _Its okay, Punk. - sent_

 _It's not! I'm an asshole, and I'm sorry. - Punk_

 _You are, but you're my friend Punkerino, and I forgive you. - sent_

 _When's Colt back? - sent_

 _No idea... - Punk_

 _The weekend! - Punk_

 _You gonna be okay for than long? - sent_

 _Oh! I'll be fine! :D - Punk_

"If that's not Punk apologising for being an ass, I'm throwing your phone in the laundry basket." Kevin sounds groggy and annoyed.

"It is." Dean considers the last message. He has the sneaking suspicion on why Punk's going to be fine.

 _Punk, did you go to wherever Colt is? - sent_

"What's he saying?" Kevin leans over the side of his bed.

"Sorry mostly... Do you know where Colt is?" Dean turns the phone screen towards Kevin long enough for him to read the messages.

"Uh... Michigan I think... You think that crazy one armed idiot drove to Michigan?" Kevin sounds bewildered, and Dean laughs. "You do, don't you?"

"Slightly." Dean nods, and turns the phone back to face Kevin.

" _Slightly?_ That's what he says. Punk's insane, like literally insane." Kevin shakes his head. He vanishes from Dean's line of sight once more.

"He is, but he's getting help... It's just the help he got today isn't as helpful as being with Colt is." Dean chuckles, typing out a message to Punk. "It's kind of sweet... Weird, but sweet."

"I guess... Still, I do not envy Colt." Kevin yawns. "I'm going back to-" His phone chimes, and he groans miserably. "This better not be him bugging me." Kevin's quiet for a moment, and then his phone lands on Dean's chest. "I guess you'll get to meet Sami soon enough..."

 _Hey KO! I'll be down on the weekend! See you soon! xoxo - Sami_

"Don't worry, Kev. I got your back. Bros before hoes."

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Moiself, , bleachfreak13,**_ _ **Guest,**_ _ **and** **Rebellecherry** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/09/24- I apologise for the delay, but I'll be on holiday so unable to write._


	13. Chapter 13

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. **Eventual Warnings** \- Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

"Boys! Breakfast!" The sound of Kevin's mother screaming is what wakes Dean up again. He's slightly annoyed that perhaps Punk was right, because for the first time in a long time Dean feels like he's slept well. Kevin groans, but doesn't seem to be making any moves towards getting out of bed. " _Kevin_!" His mother screeches, and this time he sits up.

"I swear she thinks I'm deaf." He grumbles. Dean clambers out of his bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "You want to have a shower?"

"Nah… I'll have one tonight I guess." Dean mutters. He's no idea where he's going to be staying tonight though. Punk and Colt aren't at Colt's house, and it would be presumptuous to assume that he would be allowed to stay another night at Kevin's.

"Good call. This house is full of morning shower-ers." Kevin's shifted to sit on the end of his bed, his head in his hands. "How the hell are you so chipper this early?"

"I slept good." Dean mutters, trying to ignore the weird fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He slept very well, and Punk's annoyingly planted the seed for the thought that's blossoming in Dean's head. Just because he slept well in Kevin's room, doesn't mean he slept well because of Kevin.

"Oh-ho? So Punk was right then? I did a good job of guarding your sleep?" Kevin turns to him with a grin, and Dean throws the pillow he'd stolen from Kevin at his face. He's not going to give an answer to that, he doesn't think he's got one anyway. "We're not telling that crazy bastard though." Kevin lets the pillow smack him in the face, and is wearing a grin when he collects it into his arms. Dean's slightly relieved by that, he's quite certain that Punk doesn't need to know he was probably right. "You look like you slept good for a change." He stands with a yawn, and tosses the pillow at the bed. "You can get dressed here, and I'll head to the shower." Dean nods slightly, not really looking at anything in particular, anything to avoid looking at Kevin. He's suddenly pulled into a warm hug. "If you're wondering where you're sleeping tonight, don't, because my mom has already decided. From what I can gather Punk is some kind of mother hen coordinator, and my mom has been assigned looking after you."

"He's an insane idiot." Dean has to stop himself from snuggling against Kevin. He's warm and soft – perfect for snuggling.

"Did I dream you telling me he'd driven, one-armed, to Michigan?" Kevin squeezes him tightly, and then steps away, heading towards his closet.

"Nope. So when does Sami arrive?" Dean changes the subject. Punk's madness isn't a good topic of morning conversation, and the arrival of the Canadian side hoe is more pressing. He starts rooting through his bag, pretending to not be interested, but really being incredibly. He doesn't want to seem too eager to meet the Canadian Side Hoe, but he can't help but be. He wants to meet Sami, not because he's competition, but because he wants to see if this Sami is good for Kevin. Dean thinks he's probably not, but he wants to confirm it. He can't help but think that the Canadian side hoe isn't what Kevin needs in a partner. If that's because Dean thinks he might be, or for less selfish reasons he can't say, but Sami needs to be met and assessed either way.

"Friday night… He's gonna have to sleep with my brother." Kevin's grinning over at him when Dean looks up from his bag. "Bros before hoes, Deano." Kevin leaves the room with a bundle of clothes in his arms, and his grin still in place.

"Great." Dean mutters to himself, losing a fight with an embarrassed and stupid little grin. He catches sight of himself in the mirror and shakes his head. He wasted enough time, and should start getting ready for school.

Breakfast was a lively affair. Kevin's family are morning people, far chattier and more animated than they'd been at dinner, and they'd been pretty animated then. His cousin is talking his ear off in a way she'd never done back in the trailer, and he's at once incredibly happy and incredibly sad to see it. It's good that she's getting to be a kid finally, but it's sad that it has to be with people who aren't related to her. Although he supposes he's there, so that has to count for something.

"You're staying again tonight, right?" She asks suddenly, interrupting her own story about her class project. Dean looks over at Kevin, and gets a slight nod in response.

"Of course he is! I'll fight Mrs Colton if she tries to steal him away because her boys are all AWOL." Kevin's mother cuts in with a laugh. "Did you hear that your friend Philip took off last night?"

"The boy with the cast on his arm who dropped Dean's stuff of yesterday?" Kevin's dad sounds confused, looking between Dean and Kevin suspiciously as though he suspects that somehow they'd helped Punk in his madness.

"That's the one… Apparently he missed Scott too much, so off he went. Ah… Young love." Kevin's mother chuckles, and downs her coffee. "Alright, Apes. Let's go get your hair looking beautiful then it's off to school." Dean's cousin bounces to her feet, and scampers after Kevin's mother.

"Young love? Madness more like. That boy did not look like he should be going anywhere without supervision, or help." Kevin's dad frowns over at Kevin.

"We were in my room all night. This has nothing to do with us." Kevin tells him solemnly. Dean meets Kevin's eyes, and then turns to his dad with a smile.

"We went to bed early… Was a school night after all." Dean grins, and Kevin's dad looks at him the way Kevin often looks at people, completely blank and unimpressed, but he doesn't say anything else, seemingly content to leave suspicious unvoiced.

The first period of the day sees Dean in a class he usually shares with Punk and Seth, but Punk is AWOL, and Seth seems to be running late.

"So… Where's Punk?" Seth flops into the seat beside Dean with a half-hearted smile. He looks tired, and annoyed for reasons Dean doesn't know, but could guess at being Punk related.

"Where ever Colt is. Was he texting you last night too?" Dean glances up at the teacher, and then over to Seth.

"I've not had a text from him in ages… You think he's mad at me? We've barely spoken since I started dating Brock… Do you think he's jealous? I mean me and Brock are perfect for each other, and from what Brock's told me Colt's stressed and unhappy… Maybe they're having problems." Seth rubs his eyes, and flips open his textbook. "I don't want them to be unhappy together, but if they're fighting maybe they should have a break."

"I don't think they're fighting… Well, they might be, but it's because Punk isn't well, and Colt wants-"

"Him to get help?" Seth interrupts with a chuckle. "Typical Punk. So they've gone on vacation?"

"Apparently… Look, don't say anything to Punk, but he went to see someone about his _problems_ yesterday, and from what he said last night, it didn't go well." The teacher starts the class just as Dean finishes speaking, so Seth can't answer, but he shoots Dean a concerned look that demands more answers later.

"So, where were you last night, Mr Lesnar?" It's surprising that the first words out of Seth's mouth to Brock aren't something sweet and fluffy, but that's all he says as Brock sits down at the lunch table. Dean had been half paying attention to Seth before this, vaguely listening to him rant about how Punk tells him nothing anymore, but mostly Dean was losing at hangman to Kevin. Between them is a plate of fries liberally doused in ketchup that they're both eating from. He's slightly proud that Kevin's eating with him in public around their friends. It feels more like an accomplishment than it should, but Dean's pleased with it, and he's not going to question that. Brock laughs awkwardly and pecks Seth on the forehead.

"Doing a favour for a friend?" He can't seem to look Seth in the eye, and Seth looks furious. His arms fold over his chest, and his lips purse. Brock manages mere seconds under Seth's glare before his posture changes, and he crumples submissively. He looks completely humbled before Seth. "Colt asked me to drive Punk up to him. If he hadn't Punk would have done it himself, and with his arm in plaster… It's better that I did it."

"And you didn't tell me because?" Dean can hear Seth's foot tapping on the floor. He really is furious about being left out of the loop on all this, and Dean can't help but wonder at the reasoning for it. Punk will have an explanation, but if it's a good one is another matter.

"Because you'd have worried, baby." Brock smiles slightly, and reaches over the table for Seth's hands. "Punk wasn't in the mood for talking, and you'd have worried about him-"

"Do we need to worry about him?" Kevin cuts in, concern evident in his voice and eyes. Brock shakes his head once, and taps on the back of Seth's hands.

"He's with Colt. They'll be fine. It's probably good for them both to be away from here. Punk's unhappy, so Colt's unhappy, which makes Punk even more unhappy…" Brock trails off when Seth finally takes his hands. The idea of having his happiness as closely tied to someone else's as Colt's is to Punk's is slightly horrifying. There's no part of Dean that wants that at all.

"The sooner we graduate the better." Dean mutters. Kevin levels him with an odd look, but Dean only shakes his head at it. He's not really in the mood to talk about himself right now, especially not with an audience. If they have this conversation, it'll be just him and Kevin. Graduation will be good for all of them, Punk especially. He'll finally get away from this stupid little town, and start forming himself into a whole person.

"The more I think on it, the less I get why you're part of this crew, Brock." Kevin turns his attention from Dean to Brock. He looks painfully confused, and is clutching Seth's hands tightly. "We're all pretty messed up, and then there's you. By comparison you're pretty normal." Brock laughs softly, and kisses Seth's knuckles.

"By comparison with who? No one's _normal_ , Owens." Brock mutters, kissing Seth's knuckles again. "And if I didn't hang out with you lot, I'd miss out on time with Seth." Seth starts blushing, a big grin spreading over his lips.

"I guess." Kevin rolls his eyes, and turns to Dean. "What you wanna do after classes?" Dean blinks at him in confusion, and shrugs. He'd kind of zoned out, his mind lost in itself thinking over the likely scenarios for when they all graduate. He'd like for his friends to stay together, but there's always the chance they won't, and he'd been trying to imagine the sort of people they might end up dating, the sort of person _he_ might end up dating, which leads his thoughts back to Kevin and Sami.

"Dunno… We could go for a drive?" Dean suggests absently. He's trying to focus on something, anything other than what's rolling around in his head. In a few days the Canadian side hoe is going to be arriving, and he's going to have to share Kevin's attention. It's a silly thing to be focussed on, but it's weighing on him, even more than one of his best friend's falling apart. Punk will be fine, if only because Punk is _always_ fine. Even when you think he's completely broken, he somehow manages to pull himself together again. They're a lot alike in that respect.

"Sure, I'll meet you after practice." Kevin heads for his class with Brock, leaving Dean to head to a class he'll be alone in because Punk is elsewhere.

 _Does everyone know I've skipped town or something? – Punk_

The message comes as Dean takes his seat, thankfully in something of a blind spot for the teacher.

 _Pretty much… Colt's mom told Kevin's mom, I told Kev, Brock told Seth… - sent_

 _Great. – Punk_

 _It's not like I did anything wrong! Sheesh, and I could have driven myself! No one trusts me! – Punk_

 _Punkerino, it's not that no one trusts you, it's that you have one arm. – sent_

 _Colt's car is an automatic! I barely even need one arm! – Punk_

 _We care about you. – sent_

 _Sure. – Punk_

Dean rolls his eyes, and slips his phone back into his pocket. It vibrates a few more times, but the teacher's making rounds of the classroom, making sure that the students are doing what they've been told. Dean can guess at the content of the messages Punk'll have sent though. He'll be complaining about people interfering, how he's fine, and even if he's not he will be because he always is. At that thought Dean slips his phone out of his pocket.

 _I don't need you all worrying over me, I'm basically an adult! If I make stupid decisions, it's on my head. I'm A-Okay, I don't need worrying about! – Punk_

 _Punk, we love you. It's okay to not be fine. – sent_

He'll be mad, but he needs to hear it, or read it at least. Dean might chance calling Punk later, but for now he's going to get on with his classwork, and shove the mess that is his life to the back of his mind.

"Why does Punk text me when you annoy him now?" Kevin asks as he walks up to Dean after school. Dean had been calmly smoking his cigarette, and ignoring everything. His mind has been pleasantly empty since he sent Punk that message. No thoughts about Punk, Colt, Seth, Brock, or even Sami had crossed his mind, just vague thoughts about where he and Kevin might go on this drive.

"Because Seth's too busy with Brock these days?" Dean takes another drag of his cigarette and fails at making smoke rings again. Kevin snorts dismissively, and perches on the hood of his car beside Dean.

"I guess… You wanna see what he said?" Kevin pulls his phone out of his pocket. Dean shakes his head with a vague chuckle.

"Nope, because I know what he'll be saying. He'll be bitching that I'm interfering, and that I shouldn't talk about shit I know nothing about." Dean takes another draw, and keeps the smoke in his lungs for too long. He can feel it seeping into his blood stream, nicotine and carcinogens filling him up.

"Pretty much… What did you say to him?" Kevin wafts the smoke away from him, and without thinking Dean tosses his half-finished cigarette away.

"Told him that we loved him." Dean leans back, and closes his eyes. "He's a fucking mess of a human being… Imagine being that scared of other people loving you?"

"Yeah. Imagine." Kevin deadpans, and Dean cracks open an eye at him.

"What?" He sits up. Something heavy has settled in Dean's stomach. Something he doesn't like, and doesn't want.

"Nothing." The grin that's on Kevin's face is utterly false, and Dean scowls at him.

"I'm _nothing_ like Punk, Kev." He gets off the hood, and dusts his pants down. "He's a mess, and I'm infinitely better adjusted."

"Yup, completely normal." Kevin nods, his gaze settled on Dean calmly. Dean can feel his heart begin to pick up speed, his palms feel itchy.

"I didn't say that, just that…" He sighs, and rubs a hand over his face. "I'm not as much of a mess as Punk?" It shouldn't be a question, but it is, and Dean knows it. Kevin claps him on the shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Wanna head back out to where we went last time?" He opens the car, and takes the driver's seat.

"I guess." Dean takes the passenger's side, sitting with a huff. "I'm not as much of a mess, right?"

"Dean…" Kevin starts, but trails off. "I don't know, okay." He says eventually. "You're pretty messed up too, you know?" Dean laughs, and nods. He can't really deny that his life so far has messed him up. "But no matter how much of a mess you are, you're my friend. My _best_ friend, and I'll keep you safe, okay?" The same words Kevin said to him last night. "If keeping you safe means you sleep in my room, then that's what happens. If keeping you safe means we go on a drive to nowhere, then that's what happens. If keeping you safe means you sleep in my room for the rest of our lives, then that's what happens. You're my friend, and I look after my friends."

"Bros before hoes, huh?" Dean can't bring himself to look over at Kevin. That last declaration lingers in his ears like honey. This feels like an oddly important moment. Saying this stuff in the darkness of the night is very different to saying it in the light of day. It seems more official somehow.

"Always." Kevin looks over at him. There's an earnest seriousness on Kevin's face.

"I'm wondering who the hoes are." Dean grins at him. Kevin chuckles at him softly. "Sorry, that was a serious moment, and I spoiled it, huh?"

"You're an asshole." Kevin returns his attention to the road, a broad grin on his face.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime?" Dean asks, and leans back in his seat. "Thanks though… I mean I feel the same way, and if you need it, you know I'm there for you too." Dean awkwardly pats Kevin's shoulder, and stares at the scenery. "I don't want you thinking this is a one-way street. We're friends, and we help each other out." Dean lets his eyes fall closed. He feels ridiculously content in that moment. Right now there's nothing on his mind. Everything from his problems to his friends, _everything_ has fallen into second place compared to the quiet comfortable silence between he and Kevin. Even if his crush on Kevin is never returned, if they stay at this level of friendship forever, Dean thinks it'll be okay. If this is bros before hoes, he's more than happy with that.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewed**_ ** _kathy .dietrich.98, and_** __ _ **Guest.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review**_ **,** _and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/10/08_


	14. Chapter 14

_Warnings - Slash (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. Eventual Warnings - Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose), Smut._

* * *

The rest of the week flies by. Dean stays each night at Kevin's house. It's nice, better than nice really. He sleeps ridiculously well in Kevin's room, which on one hand is good, on the other it proves Punk right. Dean loves Punk, but generally the only thing that comes from him being right his him being an even smugger than normal, and Punk is smug enough.

Thursday comes far sooner than Dean had been prepared for, and as he settles into his air bed, he feels wired and hyper. He can't seem sleep, and judging by the blue glow coming from Kevin's phone, neither can he.

"You better not be looking at porn up there." Dean laughs, and Kevin tosses a pillow down to him. It's somehow become something he does every night, and somehow Dean sleeps so much better curled around a pillow that smells of his friend.

"No, not porn. Sami." Kevin sighs, and the light from his phone goes off. "His plane gets in at seven."

"Cool…" Dean trails off, not really knowing where he's going with that statement. Kevin sighs again, and suddenly his face appears above Dean.

"I've no idea if it is or isn't cool." Kevin's wearing the strangest almost frown as he looks down at Dean. "He's generally my friend, but I've no idea what the hell we are." For a moment Dean's confused. For a moment he thinks that maybe Kevin's talking about what _they_ are, and not what he and Sami are.

"It is what is, I guess… You're in high school, Kev. You don't have to be dating him to… Christ, all I can think of to say is _fool around_ , and that makes me sound like I'm from the fifties." Kevin cracks up at Dean's comment, and makes what is becoming his traditional grab for his fallen pillow. As ever he gives up, but unlike the last few nights he doesn't retreat back up the bed. Instead he stays staring down at Dean.

"We've kissed… Like second base stuff… I don't think I want to _fool around_ with Sami." Kevin sighs, and then vanishes back to his pillows. "We've been talking about what's going on… I told him about Punk being insane, and Brock and Seth being the most ridiculously sappy couple we know." Kevin falls silent, and Dean has to keep himself from asking if Kevin's told his Canadian side hoe about him. "I told him about your cousin… About our project… I…" Kevin falls silent once more, and Dean finds himself leaning on the edge of his bed staring at him.

"You mention me in all of these tellings?" Dean tries to make it sound light, but he can't help but think it sounds horribly needy. Kevin laughs softly, and ruffles Dean's hair.

"You think I won't tell him about my best friend? I've told him so much about you, he's nicknamed you my American side hoe." Kevin laughs, and Dean smacks his arm.

"He's got that the wrong way around." Dean mutters, and flops back down to his pillow, only then realising what he said.

"Hmm… Probably." Kevin says it thoughtfully, and Dean can feel his heart start to pound in his chest. "You definitely spend more time with me than he does, so I suppose he is my Canadian side hoe." Kevin chuckles, and Dean forces himself to laugh along. He's not entirely sure how he feels about this, not entirely sure how he should feel about this, and is once more cursing Punk.

"When's Colt back?" Dean finds himself asking without thought. He needs to bitch at Punk, he _really_ needs to bitch at Punk.

"Uh… Should be tomorrow tonight from what he said. You want me to message him?" Kevin's phone lights up again.

"I'll take your word for it. We should get to sleep, it's pretty late, and we've school in the morning." Dean closes his eyes, and hopes that sleep comes to him quickly, but he has the feeling for the first time since he's stayed in Kevin's room, he'll sleep badly.

His feeling turns out to be incorrect. He slept like a log, and is only woken up by Kevin shaking his shoulder lightly on his way to the bathroom for his morning shower.

"Sami said he was arriving at seven. You're picking him up?" Kevin's mother asks once she's set breakfast on the table. Kevin looks up at her, and nods absently. He's wearing an odd expression, and is being surprisingly quiet. Dean fidgets uncomfortably, and considers if he should ask if he's still allowed to stay. The more pressing matter is does he want to stay. He's not entirely sure he wants to be here when Sami is. He's sure Sami is great, but he's also sure he won't be comfortable around someone Kevin's kind of involved with. "Good, I'm putting him in with your brother's room." Another nod from Kevin, as his brother comes into the kitchen.

"Sami's with me? How come? He's Kevin's friend." Kevin's brother starts shovelling food into his mouth, whilst getting a dirty look from his mother.

"I could head-"

"You're going nowhere, Mr Ambrose." Kevin's mother cuts Dean off before he can finish his sentence, and his cousin beams over at her.

"Dean could stay with me." She offers, and Kevin's mother shakes her head.

"Nope. It was long ago decided that Dean stays with Kev." She chuckles, and starts eating.

"You think me staying with you was Punk's plan?" Dean asks Kevin in the car to school. Kevin shrugs slightly, and rubs at his eyes.

"Knowing him, probably… But why would a fully grown woman do what a scruffy asshole like Punk wants?" Kevin grins over at him, Dean shrugs in response.

"Punk is a manipulative asshole, and all mothers apart from his own adore him." Dean fidgets in his seat and considers what to say next. He wants to ask if Kevin is okay with Sami not staying in his room, but he can't work out how to phrase it without sounding like an idiot, or desperate. So instead he fidgets, and stares out of the window. "You know what you and Sami are gonna get up to this weekend?"

"Nope… I've no idea… I guess we could go to the fair… You wanna see if you've gotten any better at darts? I could win you another puppy." Kevin laughs, and Dean glances over at him. Kevin's wearing a smile that stops squarely at his eyes, and Dean has no idea as to why.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean lightly touches Kevin's shoulder, and Kevin gives him the same tight nod he'd given his mother at breakfast. "Alright, but remember if you need to talk, I'm here to listen."

"I know, I know. We're bros, I know that." Kevin mutters, pulling into the school parking lot. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Later, Kev." Dean flashes him a grin, and gets out of the car to smoke his first cigarette of the day.

"How was your morning?" Kevin flops down beside Dean at the lunch table. Dean shakes his head, and rubs his temples. His morning was annoyingly long. All of his classes were ones he should have shared with Punk, and Punk is still AWOL, so Dean was alone and an easy target for teachers looking for answers to questions. "That good, huh?" Kevin laughs, and slides a tray of fries over to Dean. "I come bearing gifts."

"You're a saint, Mr Owens." Dean laughs, and swipes one fry from the tray. "So, how was your morning?"

"Not bad." Kevin mutters. Seth and Brock arrive, and take the seats opposite Dean and Kevin.

"Hey guys!" Seth sounds incredibly cheerful, a big happy smile on his face. "Punk called me last night. He needs hugs, _lots_ of hugs."

"They were on the phone for hours… I got a text from Colt complaining about it." Brock laughs, his arm wrapping around Seth's shoulder.

"That's nice." Kevin mutters, and starts reading some book. Dean smiles vaguely, and wonders just what the hell Punk and Seth were talking about that's put Seth in such a good mood. It might be that Seth's just relieved that Punk's opened up to him, it might be that Seth spent all night just talking and he's happy that Punk was listening. It's hard to say with Seth.

"It was. He's not spoken to me in ages… I forget what a closed off asshole he is when it comes to himself." Seth chuckles, and starts eating.

"That's Punk for you." Dean shrugs, and starts reading over Kevin's shoulder. He's reading the passage they were supposed to as homework for their next class, and Dean too hasn't read it. "You guys coming to meet Sami tonight?" Dean asks the question without really thinking. He'd not meant to say it, he'd certainly not meant to imply that he was going, because he'd not wanted to go at all. Kevin glances over at him, a slight smile on his face.

"You're welcome to come with us. Me and Dean are heading to the airport at about six-thirty." Kevin doesn't question him, in fact he plays along perfectly, as though he'd assumed Dean would be coming with him all along.

"Nah, we're having dinner at my place tonight." Brock replies, squeezing Seth's shoulders tightly. "Seth's parents are coming over too, so we're on our best behaviour." He laughs, and Seth turns crimson.

"Oh shush you! I'm always on my best behaviour." Seth gripes, and snuggles a little closer to Brock. "We'll definitely come hang out sometime on the weekend though. I wanna meet the Canadian si-"

"Me too." Brock cuts Seth off before he can finish _side hoe_ , and Dean has never been more grateful for Brock in his life. Kevin doesn't need to know that Sami's been referred to as the Canadian side hoe for longer than it being briefly mentioned last night.

The airport is busy, and Dean's regretting agreeing to come and meet Sami straight off the plane. He should have gone to Seth's, or even back to his mom's trailer, but instead he's standing beside Kevin at Arrivals waiting for Sami. It occurs to Dean that he has no idea what the Canadian side hoe actually looks like, but it's definitely too late to be asking now.

"I…" Kevin still seems quiet, and it's very disconcerting. Dean's used to his partner in crime making snide jokes, or at least comments as opposed to this stumbling silence.

"Does Sami always make you tongue-tied?" Dean elbows Kevin, and grins over at him. Kevin rolls his eyes in response, and sticks out his tongue.

"I've never had to introduce him to the fact he's in like second place before, _as a friend that is_." Kevin tacks the last part of the sentence on so fast the words are almost garbled. Dean throws his arm around Kevin's shoulders with a hearty laugh.

"I'm sure he'll take one look at me, and realise why he's in the number two friend slot." Dean hopes he sounds normal, because he thinks he sounds like a nervous wreck, although that's mostly because he feels like one. The last few days he and Kevin have been all but inseparably, and he's not entirely certain he wants someone coming between them. All this time together has resigned Dean to his crush, and he's content to deal with it alone, well at he's going to bitch at Punk about it but that's it. All the time together has pointed out one other odd little thing to him, and that's that Kevin isn't himself today. What exactly that means, Dean's not sure, but he does know it's somehow linked to Sami's arrival. If the results of this difference in Kevin will be good or bad is up in the air.

"Kevin!" Kevin jumps slightly at the sound of his name, and turns into the fierce embrace of a boy with a shock of ginger hair. Dean fidgets awkwardly, fighting down the stab of jealousy in his gut. "It is good to see you, my friend." Sami holds Kevin out at arm's length, and then spots Dean. "Who's this?"

"Dean." Dean thrusts his hand forward to shake Sami's. Sami looks at him in confusion for a moment, then exchanges a look with Kevin. The expression that flits over Sami's face is indecipherable to Dean, and he briefly curses his lack of people reading skills.

"Sami. Kevin's told me a lot about you." Sami's handshake his firm, but not too hard. Dean has the terrible feeling he squeezed just a little too hard on his.

"Yeah, he told me about the tellings." Dean laughs, and Kevin smacks him gently on the shoulder.

"You make it sounds ominous. It was nothing like that, I swear." He gives Dean a smile, a soft, sweet, gentle smile that has Dean glancing downwards and returning it. "Ominous was you and Seth planning that movie." Kevin laughs again, and this time Dean joins in.

"I'd forgotten about that. When Punk's better we should rope him into helping us properly. He's pretty good with words." Kevin nods enthusiastically at Dean's words, a grin on his face.

"My dad has a pretty decent camera, and I'm sure he can teach me to use it. It'd pretty awesome. We can get the rest of the guys on the team to help, and I'm sure some of the cheerleaders would be up for being in a movie." Kevin seems unreasonably excited about this, his hands on Dean's shoulders, Sami completely forgotten despite him standing right there.

"Yeah… Sounds great… Who are these people?" Sami cuts in. He doesn't sound annoyed so much as confused, and kind of interested.

"Oh! My other friends. We're gonna meet them up tomorrow afternoon." Kevin takes Sami's bag from him, and starts walking out of the airport. "You want a smoke before we head back? My mom's making dinner." Kevin asks Dean casually over his shoulder, and Dean finds himself feeling slightly confused by this. He'd expected to be all but ignored in favour of the Canadian side hoe, but it seems Kevin is truly sticking to his bros before hoes sentiment.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the car." Dean nods, and heads towards the smoking area. He supposes Kevin was trying to get some time alone with Sami, which makes sense, but he'd looked slightly disappointed when Dean had taken off.

The rest of the night is pleasant. They have dinner, they play board games, and it's all fun. Dean's cousin likes Sami. All of Kevin's family like Sami. Even Dean can't see anything wrong with him, and yet he can't not see something wrong with him. He can't say what it is, but there's something not right about this whole thing. It's probably down to Kevin, because he seems off somehow.

"So… Sami seems…" Dean trails off, and stares up at the ceiling of Kevin's room as they both lie in their separate beds. Sami is nice. That's really all Dean can think to say about him. He seems _nice._

"He seems?" Kevin prompts. He sounds slightly off, and Dean isn't sure why. There's no reason for Kevin to sound anything other than like Kevin.

"Nice." Dean offers vaguely, and sighs. "I'm gonna head home tomorrow I think."

"No you're not." Kevin tosses the pillow down at Dean, and then appears above him. "You're staying here, and we both know that. My mom won't let you go, your cousin won't let you go, _I_ won't let you go." There's a fiercely determined look on Kevin's face, and Dean finds himself nodding awkwardly. "Sami is nice. You'll like him."

"I'm sure I will." Dean mutters staring up at Kevin.

"I don't know that I want you to though…" Kevin sighs, and rests his chin on his forearm. "I want you two to get along, but… You wanna meet up with Punk and Colt tomorrow for breakfast? They should be back by now."

"You wanna bitch at Punk too?" Dean laughs, pulling out his phone, and sending Punk a message telling him that he's coming to the diner for breakfast tomorrow whether he wants to or not.

"He's good for bitching at." Kevin concedes, and retreats back up to his pillows.

"He is." Dean agrees, and flicks his phone to vibrate mode. "Kev?" Dean says it softly after a while, partially hoping that Kevin's fallen asleep.

"Hmm?" Kevin sounds like he's falling asleep. Dean sits up, and rests his chin on his folded arms.

"I'm not sure I want to like Sami either." Dean admits quietly, and ruffles Kevin's hair. Kevin looks at him in confusion for a moment, and then a slow smile spreads across his lips. He catches Dean's hand for a second, and then lets it go with a quiet _good_.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Brokenspell77, Guest, and** **Kataiyida** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review** **,** and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/10/22_


	15. Chapter 15

_Warnings - Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose) (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. Eventual Warnings - Smut._

* * *

Dean wakes up to Kevin sneaking back into their, _his_ , bedroom. Kevin looks mildly annoyed about something, but he smiles when he spots Dean.

"Move over." He sits down on Dean's air mattress, grinning at him.

"You're entirely too chipper for this early in the morning." Dean grumbles, pulling the blankets over his head, and groaning. Kevin's entire family are annoyingly morning people, and Dean has the terrible feeling he'll become one too if he stays here too long.

"Got a message from Colt about ten minutes ago. He says that they'll meet us for breakfast at the diner… Like there's only one in town." Kevin laughs, and yanks the covers from over Dean's head. Dean finds himself staring up at Kevin, and not really being able to summon up any words for him. "You've got twenty minutes then we're leaving."

"What about Sami?" Dean, without really thinking about it, clambers over Kevin, and stands up. He's not going to think too long about the fact he basically just shoved his ass in Kevin's face, mostly because he's only just admitted his crush to himself, he doesn't need to be adding to the troubles he needs to discuss with Punk.

"He's gonna meet us in the afternoon. He's got some homework that needs to doing… Why he didn't just stay up north and do it there, I'll never know." Kevin mutters, getting off Dean's bed to head to his closet. Dean bites back a comment that Sami's probably only there to check on the status of his relationship with Kevin. It wouldn't be a kind comment, because it's certainly not a kind thought that's drifting through his head.

The trip to the diner is short, with Dean spending most of it wondering how exactly to drag Punk off to talk to him alone. What he wants to talk to Punk about isn't something he wants to share with Colt or Kevin, especially Kevin. This is something that Punk can help him with, but no one else really. Kevin doesn't need to know that Dean's picked up a crush on him. It's not important, and definitely not something to trouble Kevin with when Sami's here.

"I'm gonna park the car… You can try and grab Punk first if you want." Kevin offers when they approach the diner. Dean grins over at him, and offers a quick thanks. Inside the diner spotting Colt is easy enough, but Punk is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Punk?" Dean asks Colt as he sits in the booth opposite him. Colt looks furious in a way that Dean's never seen him before. He doesn't think that Colt has any real reason to be angry with him, so maybe something happened between him and Punk. Kevin did say that it was Colt that texted him this morning, not Punk after all.

"Where's the other one?" He almost snaps that little comment, and once Kevin's sat down, he levels them both with a glare. "Punk thinks you're mad at him."

"He's right." Dean mutters, and glances around the diner trying to spot Punk. "He's poked his nose in too much, and-"

"Tell your boyfriend to shut up." Colt definitely snaps that comment at Kevin, and for a moment all Kevin does is look slightly confused.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kevin mostly mumbles, and seems to wither under Colt's glare. Dean opens his mouth to confirm what Kevin said, but finds himself falling silent, and staring at the table top. Colt doesn't look like he'd broker too much disagreement, and really Kevin's denial hadn't been that adamant. So a silly part of Dean's hopefully that it was a denial of obligation more than anything else.

"Yeah, right." Colt's tone is cold and clipped. He glances between them, and shakes his head. "Before either of you say anything, Punk's been having a difficult time lately. So yes, he's been more _involved_ with your lives as a way to distract him from his, but has he _ruined_ anything, or has he made things better?" Kevin glances over at Dean, and Dean finds himself returning the look. He's no idea what the expression on Kevin's face is, no idea what expression his own face is wearing is. He hadn't expected Colt to come at them like this, and he's no idea how to reply. "Answer me, do you have _any_ reason to be angry with Punk? Do you? Either of you?" Colt snorts dismissively when neither Kevin nor Dean say anything. "Exactly. Fucking idiots. Be nice to him. He looks out for you, the least you can do is return the favour."

"Is he-"

"Bathroom." Colt interrupts Dean, and rubs his eyes. His tone is still clipped, like he's reigning in his anger. It's strange seeing someone as happy-go-lucky as Colt in this mood.

"I was gonna say is he okay?" Dean clarifies, and considers Colt more carefully. He looks tired, but not unhappy, just very tired. He looks like he needs a good night's sleep more than anything, and Dean's beginning to wonder if being in a relationship with someone as damaged as Punk is good for Colt. He's always considered them to have the best relationship of all his friends, but looking at Colt now he's beginning to have doubts.

"He's doing okay. The doctor wanted to give him medication. He and the doctor had words. The doctor won, but it was a hard fought battle. We had a nice vacation in Michigan didn't we, Punkers?" A smile spreads over Colt's lips when Punk slips into the booth beside him.

"Vacation? It was alright. I don't think it's a place for living though." Punk snuggles up, and seems to be trying to hide against Colt's side. "So, what's this about?" It's probably the first time Dean's ever seen Punk look nervous in his life. Kevin scoots a little closer to Dean, his thigh brushing against his, and a sudden bright smile spreads over Punk's lips. "Really? About time!" He laughs suddenly.

"Not exactly." Colt still seems to be in a mood with them, and gets an odd look from Punk. The air between them seems heavy, and more Dean thinks on it, the more he's convinced that this relationship isn't going to last. He's not looking forward to whatever breaks Punk and Colt apart, because it's going to be messy. He hopes they can hold out until graduation at least. Then they can use Colt's inevitable football scholarship as a reason to split up.

"Hey, wanna order something at the counter?" Kevin says it lowly, clearly directed solely to Dean. Dean nods awkwardly, trying to keep himself from jumping to conclusions, because Punk's actions have led him to some conclusions, and he's not sure how he feels about them.

"Kevin?" Dean asks once they've placed an order with the woman behind the counter. Kevin looks up from his phone, a smile on his face.

"Sami's pissed about being ditched, but not overly because he's got homework… I should have told him this was a bad time." Kevin sighs softly, and his smile widens as he gives Dean his full attention. "You're gonna ask me what I wanna talk to Punk about, right?"

"Pretty much." Dean nods, and stamps down on the little hopeful part of him that's flared up. Hope always ends messily for him, but he can never quite keep himself from hoping.

"I wanted to get his opinion on ending things with Sami for good." Kevin shrugs, and looks away.

"Why?" Dean blurts it out without even thinking, and Kevin turns to him with a wry smirk.

"Why do you wanna talk to Punk?" He tilts his head slightly, his smirk softening but not fading. "I'm guessing one of two things are gonna happen next. One, you laugh awkwardly and change the subject, or two you tell me." Dean glances away, an awkward laugh bubbling up and out of him. "Ah…" Kevin turns from him, his normal blank expression coming over his face.

"I might tell you." Dean offers, and pokes Kevin in the side. He really doesn't want to tell him, but he probably should. Punk's got enough on his plate to deal with, and he doesn't need Dean's petty concerns. He probably doesn't need Kevin's either to be honest. "I don't think he's in the right place to help either of us." Dean looks over to where Colt and Punk are still sitting. "He looks worn out."

"Colt too… We're being shitty friends to them, huh?" Kevin nudges Dean slightly. Dean keeps watching them, watching Punk bow his head and mutter something, Colt looking tired and exasperated. It's going to be Punk that destroys their relationship, Dean can tell in that moment. Punk will decide that he's better off without Colt, or at least that's what he'll say, but the truth is Punk will want to spare Colt the hassle of dealing with him. It's going to be messy. Dean has the terrible sinking feeling it's going to be horribly messy when it happens.

"Yeah… I'd never really considered how much worse I could have it before I met Punk. I always knew that what I was growing up in wasn't good, but it could be worse…" Dean trails off, and turns to the waitress again. "Can we add a hot fudge sundae to our order?" The woman raises an eyebrow, but does add it to the order, then tells them to go sit down.

"He likes hot fudge?" Kevin asks on their way back. Dean nods as he takes his seat again, offering Punk a broad smile.

"So… What's up that you guys wanted breakfast?" Punk smiles slightly, still sitting tucked under Colt's arm and snuggled up to his side.

"We were worried." A broad smile stretches Dean's lips, and Punk looks at him dubiously.

"Uh-huh…" Punk shakes his head, and smirks at Dean. "You wanna bitch? One at time then." He laughs, and Dean notices that Colt's hand has tightened just a little around Punk's shoulders. If, _when_ , they split up Punk's going to be a mess.

"I'm just looking for advice, and you're the person I trust to get it from, is all Punk." Kevin laughs, and slides the sundae that's just arrived over to Punk. "We even had bribes with which to pay you for your kind services." Punk cackles slightly, and dives into his sundae. Colt looks like he's going to nod off, and Dean's beginning to think that maybe one of the reasons Colt had gone to Michigan in the first place was to get a vacation from Punk. He might actually have to get Colt on his own and ask if he's okay.

"Tell him the truth." Colt mutters, his eyes closed, his head resting against the top of the booth. Dean looks over at him, and Punk snickers.

"I concur. Ice cream?" Punk nudges Colt slightly. Colt shakes his head, and cracks open on eye. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and offer you the same advice, Deano." Punk grins awkwardly. Dean barks a startled laugh, and shakes his head.

"Bad advice, Punkerino." Dean starts eating his breakfast, and levels Punk with a look. He tilts his head towards Colt. Punk shakes his head slightly, and glances up at Colt. "It's fine… Don't worry about me. We've enough to worry about when it comes to you." Punk scowls at him, and Colt huffs softly. "What's going on? And before you start, I want the truth, Philip." Punk's scowl deepens, and Dean can feel Colt glaring at him too. Punk pulls a pill bottle out of his pocket, and slams it on the table.

"Same shit as mommy dearest." He snaps, and Colt slips out of the booth without a word. Punk glances after him, and then down at the table.

"I'll go… And uh…" Kevin trails off, and chases after Colt. Dean stares at Punk for a moment, and then reaches over to grab his hands, but he pulls them away before Dean can take hold of them.

"Is everything okay?" Punk laughs at Dean's question with a shake of his head.

"Nope. Not in the least. I'm driving him insane. I know I need these for now, I know that I'm not okay, but… I don't want to be like her. I don't want to be drugged into compliance." Punk swipes the pill bottle, and stashes it back in his pocket. "It doesn't matter. What's going on with you and Kevin?"

"Punk." Dean makes another grab, and this time he squeezes Punk's fingers lightly. "We let you get away with this shit too much." He sighs, and Punk barks a laugh.

"You been talking to Colt? He said something very similar to me a few days ago… I'd like to see you fuckers go through what I have and come out on the other side a-okay." Punk snarls, and tries to pull his hands free. Dean holds fast, and presses a kiss to the back of one of Punk's hands.

"We're not mocking you for weakness, we're looking out for you. We want you to be okay, but it's okay to not be." Dean says it softly, and Punk pulls his hands free.

"I'm fine." His tone makes it clear that this conversation is over. "So, you and Kevin?" Dean sighs, resigning himself to answering Punk's question and not getting anything else from him.

"Nothing's happened, but I do sleep better in his place…" Dean trails off, and Punk smirks at him. "Fine, I have a crush, okay? I don't know if I should tell him though. What do you think?"

"Yes." Punk shrugs, and returns to eating the ice cream sundae. "You should tell him… Keeping things from the person you love never ends well."

"You gonna take your own advice there?" Dean scowls. He'd been expecting this from Punk, and he is willing to tell Kevin that he's got a crush, just so long as Kevin tells him first.

"This is about you, not me." Punk mutters.

"Does Kevin have a crush on me?" Dean asks quietly, and Punk looks up at him. For a moment Punk wears the blank expression of Kevin, giving away absolutely nothing.

"Do you want me to tell you that, or do you want to realise for yourself?" Punk glances out of the diner window at Kevin talk to Colt with sweeping arm gestures and obvious intent. "Easy for people on the outside to see things you don't." Punk takes another bite of his ice cream. "You think me and Colt are nearly done too?"

"I don't think he wants to give you up if that's what you're asking." Dean finishes his breakfast, and catches Kevin's eye. Kevin offers him a quick smile, and goes back to whatever he's saying to Colt.

"It's not." Punk polishes off the last of the ice cream. "I'm no good for him, and I don't want him to realise that, but it's hard to hide."

"He loves you." Dean hadn't expected this to be the conversation he'd have with Punk when he'd come here. He'd expected to spill his guts out to Punk, not the other way around.

"We're in high school, we're kids. What the fuck do we know about love? Crushes are all any of us have. Isn't that right, Deano?" Dean snaps his head around to look at the smirk on Punk's face. "Who needs a high school crush when there's more important things to worry about?"

"I hate you." Dean mutters, returning to eat. Those are pretty much his own words thrown back at him. Punk's an evil, manipulative bastard. He also basically pointed out that Dean's a hypocrite if he doesn't say anything to Kevin, because it's just a high school crush, it's not like it's important. Only it might be, like the mess between Punk and Colt. Although, at this stage Dean wouldn't put it past Punk and Colt to be orchestrating this whole thing as a façade to get Dean to admit his feelings to Kevin.

"Good. Help Colt with that, it'll help him in the long run." Punk mumbles, and shoves the empty bowl away from himself. "I'm being dramatic, I know. I'm just a mess, and if I want to be able to have a grown up relationship with Colt, I'm going to have to not be one." Punk rubs his eyes. "I don't want to break up with him, but I'm going to before he goes to college. I need to become a whole person, and he needs to have a real life."

"Seriously?" Dean stares at Punk incredulously, and Punk nods slightly.

"I told him… He wasn't impressed." Punk laughs suddenly. "I am the master of giving very good advice, but very seldom taking it." Dean knows he's staring like Punk has three heads, but really that has to be expected.

"You told him that you're a mess, and that you don't want him to help you?" Punk is insane, and really Dean's beginning to think Punk is actually doing Colt a favour with this stunt.

"That's what he took from it too." Punk tilts his head slightly to the side, and grins at Dean. "From when he's graduated high school until he graduates college, then I'll call him and see if he's grown out of wanting to be involved with a mess." Punk gestures to himself, and taps on the window. "It's gonna suck, but I can't expect him to not resent me and my messiness. You never know I might even tidy myself up in those three years." A soft smile spreads over Punk's lips when Colt turns around to look at him.

"You're making him resent you." Dean sighs.

"Better it's by my hand, and not on accident." Punk lays his palm flat against the glass. "I don't want him to hurt me, so I'll hurt him first. Tell Kevin, Dean. You're not as much of a mess as me… Have a nice relationship to look back on fondly." Colt presses his hand against Punk's for a second, then both he and Kevin turn to come back into the diner.

"I'll think about it." Dean shifts over in the booth, and Kevin shoots him a look. Clearly he had an enlightening conversation with Colt. Punk curls around Colt as soon as he sits down, and Colt cuddles him closer, wrapping Punk up like the last thing he wants to do is let go.

"Sami suggested the funfair… I know we've been but I think it'll be a fun way to waste the day." Kevin's mostly talking to Dean, but that's okay, because Dean's the only person listening.

Sami seems to blend into their group well enough. The trip to the fair was nice. Dean almost didn't really mind Kevin paying attention to Sami instead of him. Everyone seems to get on well with Sami, but by the time everyone's heading home for dinner, Dean's feeling like he'd rather be anywhere but around Sami. Thankfully Punk's looking for a distraction, so he invites Dean to Colt's place for dinner, and Kevin doesn't question it when Dean readily agrees. The only thing he said is that his mom locks the door at ten.

Dinner at Colt's isn't as uncomfortable as Dean had been expecting, but there's an undercurrent that has him feeling slightly out of place. Punk seems to be trying to fill every second with talking, and Colt seems to be trying to help him. It's the most united front he's seen them present all day, and it almost worries him. He'd considered the whole situation all the way back to Kevin's place, and was still no closer to understanding what the hell it is Punk thinks he's doing.

"Hey." Dean says it softly as he creeps into Kevin's room. Kevin doesn't look over at him. Instead, he's lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. Dean had seen no sign of Sami downstairs, and there was a weird air in house when he'd gotten back from Colt's. Dean comes closer, and kneels on the air mattress. He rests his arms on the bed, and then his chin on his arms. Kevin takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a huff. "Has anything happened with you and Sami?" Dean asks softly.

"I told him we're just friends." Dean wants to ask who Kevin told Sami was just friends. Kevin and Dean, or Kevin and Sami. It seems too forward, and too rude to ask though. Instead Dean finds himself staring down at Kevin, and trying to think of a different question.

"What did he say?" It seems like a safe question, and depending on how Kevin answers it, Dean might get the answer to his unasked question after all. Kevin opens his eyes, and smiles slightly at him.

"Does it matter?" Dean wants to punch, or at least shake Kevin, because this matters a great deal, but Kevin seems to have decided to keep what happened with Sami to himself for now, and Dean supposes that'll have to be okay. He settles into his own bed as Kevin mumbles. "He's going tomorrow morning." Kevin's pillow falls on Dean's face, and then he appears over the edge of the bed. "When I was talking to Colt, he told me that Punk's told him when their relationship is over."

"Yeah, Punk said the same thing to me." Dean shakes his head, and smiles up at Kevin.

"Colt also told me something else." Kevin grins, and leans further over the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna fall if you don't sit up." Without thinking Dean sits up, and suddenly Kevin's lips press against his own. It's awkward, tentative, but wonderful. Kevin tries to break the kiss, but Dean's hand catches the back of his neck, holding him in place as Dean clumsily deepens the kiss. Kevin's fingers tangle in Dean's hair, drawing him up into a more seated position. When their kiss finally breaks Kevin presses another quick little peck to Dean's forehead.

"Told you I had a crush?" Dean hasn't released his grip on Kevin's neck, keeping Kevin's face close to his own.

"Told me to stop wasting time, and admit my crush on you actually, but it's nice to know that you do have a crush back." Kevin laughs, and kisses Dean again. It's another kiss that starts awkward, but builds to being perfect.

"We're a veritable pair of pineapples us." Dean laughs, and Kevin shakes his head. "We've tomorrow to talk about this, right?"

"There's nothing to talk about, is there? We're dating right? I mean, that's what's supposed to happen isn't it? You confess your feelings to me, I confess them to you, and boom! Dating." Kevin pulls back out of Dean's range.

"I guess… I'm not holding your hand like Brock and Seth though." Dean settles back against his pillows.

"Good! I don't want anything to change… It's why I've said nothing, to be honest. I love us being bros, you know? I always thought that trying to be more would ruin our friendship." Kevin strokes Dean's hair from his face, and bops the end of his nose. Dean catches Kevin's hand, and tangles their fingers together.

"Yeah… We're bros to the end, Kev. Bros who are dating, but bros first. G'night." Dean closes his eyes, his chest filled with the softest, most content feeling of his life.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - Brokenspell77, and takers dark lover** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review** **,** and you can!_

 _Next update - 2016/11/05_


	16. Chapter 16

_Warnings - Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose) (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity. Eventual Warnings - Smut._

* * *

"Dean?" Sami calls out softly as he pokes his head into Kevin's room the next morning. Kevin's having a shower, and Dean's puzzling over what to wear. Sami creeps into the room quietly, and perches on the end of Kevin's bed. He's watching Dean closely, his eyes slightly narrowed. Dean fidgets with the shirt he's holding, shifting slightly from foot to foot. Sami pats the bed beside himself, and forces a smile to his face. "I wanna talk to you before I go." Try though he might, Dean can't think of a good reason to say no. So, he sits down, still dressed in his pyjamas and clutching his shirt. Sami smiles over at him, still watching him carefully.

"So… What you wanna talk to me about?" Dean decides that it's probably better to get whatever it is Sami wants to say said quickly. His flight back up to Canada leaves in a few hours, and no doubt there's stuff he wants to do before he goes again.

"I…" Sami trails off with a laugh, and rubs the back of his neck. "I've no idea." He laughs again, and shakes his head. "Kev told me last night that he doesn't want to be more than friends anymore, and I was pissed. I said some mean things about his new… What's the word you two use? I mean are you _dating_? Is Kev your boyfriend?" Dean looks away at that and shrugs slightly.

"We're… I think so. I'm gonna say yes, but-"

"You're exactly what I thought you'd be." Sami pats Dean on the shoulder, and laughs again. "Utterly clueless, and a completely socially awkward goof. Perfect for that big dumbass. You two are a good match." Sami pulls Dean into a hug, letting him go quickly. He stands and heads for the bedroom door. "With Kev, it's best to not have too many expectations, he tends to let you down." Sami smiles brightly, and leaves the room. Dean finds himself sitting on Kevin's bed, trying very hard to not think about what Sami just said. It's hard to not have expectations, but anything can fall apart so easily. He'd always thought that Punk and Colt were forever, but that's imploding in a mass of resentment, self-pity, and desperation. He's not even been _dating_ Kevin for a day, these kinds of thoughts aren't something he should be having. What's between he and Kevin is something new, something untested, and undefined beyond _bros_ who happen to be dating. This isn't something to be spending his time brooding about.

"You've got a very serious look on. What's up?" Kevin comes back into his bedroom, and takes the spot that Sami had been sitting in on the bed beside Dean. Dean looks over to him, and forces a smile to his face. Kevin looks at him blankly until the smile falls away, and Dean's left staring at him.

"Sami came to speak with me." Dean offers it quietly, hoping it sounds nonchalant. He thinks it doesn't when Kevin raises an eyebrow, and a slight scowl forms on his lips.

"Oh? What did he say?" Kevin shifts a little closer to Dean, his thigh pressing against Dean's.

"Nothing-"

"Uh-huh. What did he say?" Kevin repeats his question, and Dean barks a nervous laugh. "Don't try and pull a Punk on me. I know he said something because you've got a face on, and unlike Colt, I'm not gonna let you get away with evasive bullshit." Dean scoots a little closer, and rests his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"He said just enough to make me panic, but not enough to have any real reasons as to why I'm panicking." Dean admits softly. Kevin's arm wraps around Dean's shoulders, pulling him in tight.

"Me and Sami weren't very good for each other. Good friends, terrible at anything more. You're you, and you're not him. I don't know if it's going to be different with us." Kevin takes a deep breath, and flops backwards, pulling Dean with him. Dean shifts slightly, so he's lying beside Kevin rather than partially on top of him. "I didn't want to say anything to you, because we're good friends. We're bros, and like I said last night, I love that."

"You were worried that we'd be good friends, but bad anything else?" Dean asks, and Kevin nods once. "I guess we take this slow, right? We don't have to change much of anything, but sometimes we can-" Kevin interrupts him with a kiss. Another kiss that starts out awkward, and ends up really good. "That's exactly what I was gonna say." Kevin pulls away from him, and gets off the bed.

"Get dressed. My mom's making breakfast." Kevin offers Dean a hand, and hauls him to his feet. "I think we're meeting up with everyone before Sami heads off. Seth's in charge of setting things up, and there's radio silence from Colt and Punk."

"Sheesh… That's a mess and a half, isn't it?" Dean starts pulling out clothes from his bag, and getting dressed. Kevin's standing with his back turned rigidly. "I always thought they'd make it, but… Fucking Punk."

"Ha… Yeah… Fucking Punk does seem to be a problem for Colt." Kevin laughs. "I'm relieved I made better choices." Kevin's voice comes from just behind Dean's ear, and his lips press a kiss to the back of Dean's neck. "C'mon, breakfast."

At breakfast, Dean's inundated by his cousin. She's enthusiastically telling him about the birthday party she's going to today. She seems incredibly excited, practically vibrating with energy. It also seems like she's forgiven the _Katie_ girl, because it's her birthday party. Sami seems to be trying to ignore Dean's existence, instead focussing on talking to Kevin's brother about hockey. It's at once a pleasant, and completely awkward breakfast. One that Dean's grateful for being over when Seth shows up.

"You guys ready yet?" Seth looks stressed, and Dean has the feeling that Seth's stress is related to his normal life and not Punk inspired. If Dean's knows Punk at all, Punk'll have kept everything from Seth so he can focus on his studies, and not his friend's mire of problems.

"Good to go, Seth." Dean gets to his feet, ruffling his cousin's hair as he does. "Wish Katie happy birthday for me." He presses a quick kiss to her hair, and smacks Kevin's shoulder lightly. "Let's go. Sami?" Sami gets to his feet more slowly, smiling at Dean with something tightly annoyed in his eyes. Kevin glances between them awkwardly, and shakes his head, saying his goodbyes to his family.

"So!" Seth starts as soon as they're outside, and turns to Dean and Kevin. "What the fuck has Punk done, because he showed up at my place last night, stayed like an hour, and then left."

"What?" A leaden weight settles in Dean's stomach, and Seth shakes his head.

"He showed up, had dinner, chatted for like an hour, then went." Seth clarifies, and gets into the car, pressing a kiss to Brock's cheek once he's settled into the passenger seat. Dean gets into the seat behind Seth, leaving Kevin stuck between Sami and Dean.

"Did he go home?" Kevin asks, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I've not heard from Colt or him all morning."

"And that would make four of us." Brock mutters, pulling away from Kevin's house. "Where we going, Baby?"

"I don't know… The park? It's still nice this time of year, and I'm sure there's like a Frisbee or something in the trunk." Seth waves his hand behind him, and returns his attention to his phone. "I can't be doing with this stress… I swear, Punk is my friend, but sometimes I wanna kill him. If only because I think it'd be better for all of us." Seth laughs, and Dean bats the back of his head. Dean's phone chimes with a test message.

 _I'm so glad I made good choices! – Kev_

He looks over at Kevin, and rolls his eyes. Kevin grins back at him, and presses his thigh a little more firmly against Dean's.

"So, what exactly do you think Punk's done?" Dean asks Seth, and he spins around as much as he can in his seat.

"I think he's done something stupid, because we're talking about Punk, and that's his modus operandi." Seth scowls, and then seems to remember Sami's existence. "How are you, Sami? Did you sleep well? It's been really nice meeting you, but apparently, you came at like _the_ worst time."

"Ah…ha-ha… Yeah, apparently." Sami laughs awkwardly. "Punk's the one with the cast on his arm, right? He seemed nice…" Sami offers. He looks desperately uncomfortable, and Dean almost feels sorry for him.

"Punk's nice. He's also a complete asshole." Brock chuckles, pulling into parking lot near the park. "He's gonna be the death of either himself or Colt… If you wanna kill him, Baby, I think Colt's game might improve." Seth laughs, but seems to catch himself, and bops Brock on the nose. "What? If he wasn't always worried about Punk, he could focus on his game." Brock laughs again.

"I'll call him." Dean says as he gets out of the car, sharing a quick look with Kevin. Punk's phone rings, then trips straight to voicemail.

"Not answering?" Kevin asks as he walks alongside Dean. "In all honesty, it's probably nothing to worry about. Punk's just being Punk, and that's dragged Colt into it. Come Monday they'll be back to normal, and all this will just be another Punkism."

"I'd be pissed if you weren't probably right. If I ever get like-"

"You're not going to get like Punk, because we're bros, and I won't let you." Kevin bumps Dean's shoulder with his own, and turns back to the other three. "So you got a Frisbee?"

The last few hours of Sami's time with them, they spend playing in the park. By the end of it, Dean knows he doesn't much like Sami. Not for any real reason other than he just doesn't. It's probably a hang up from him being the former Canadian side hoe, but still Dean can't bring himself to like him. Sure, Sami's nice, and witty, but Dean doesn't like him.

Kevin takes Sami to the airport alone, leaving Dean with Seth and Brock. They wind up in the ice cream parlour talking about nothing, but having a good time nonetheless. They've been there maybe an hour, when Brock sets his phone on the table.

 _Where you guys at? – Colt_

Seth raises an eyebrow, and grabs Brock's phone. He starts writing a message, and then sets the phone back down so Dean can see what he'd said. The message is nothing but their location.

"So… What the hell do you think is going on?" Dean asks, pulling his own phone out, and sending a similar message to Kevin. It only seems fair that he should be invited to ice cream too.

 _I guessed! I'll be there in five – Kev_

Kevin's reply comes quickly, and Dean can feel a smile taking over his face. Brock looks at him with a smirk, and lightly elbows Seth in the ribs.

"Huh?" Seth looks up from glaring at Brock's phone to look at Brock himself. "What?"

"I think little Dean and Kevin might have finally noticed what we've all seen since day one." Brock takes Seth's hand, and kisses the back of it.

" _Finally!_ " Seth laughs. Dean ducks his head, wishing he could control his blood to stop it from flooding his cheeks. What's between he and Kevin isn't what Seth's assuming. It's at once more and less. They're bros.

"Finally what?" Punk flops into the booth beside Seth, a grin on his face. He looks fine, and Dean thinks Seth might murder him. All the joy has drained from Seth's face, and in its place, is an expression Dean's only ever seen in movies. Seth genuinely looks like he might throttle Punk right there.

"Don't kill him." Colt swats Seth on the head, and sits opposite Punk, by Dean. "He deserves it, but don't." Colt shakes his head, and levels Punk with a harsh glare. "You can apologise to them any time now."

"Everyone's not assembled yet… Honestly! Colt have you learned _nothing_?" Punk grins suddenly, and Colt shakes his head at him.

"Clearly not…" Colt rolls his eyes, and reaches over the table to snag Punk's good hand.

"And I've spent so long teaching you…" Punk shakes his head, and his grin spreads even wider. "Where is Kev-Kev?"

"Kev-Kev?" Dean asks, painfully aware that his tone is laden with incredulity.

"It's a reasonable nickname! My meds apparently make me even more sunny, so be careful or you might end up Dean-Dean." Punk laughs, and Colt rolls his eyes.

"You know exactly what they do, and you know that they don't do that." Colt squeezes Punk's hand, and scowls some more. "Balanced brain chemistry for you is a great and terrible thing." Punk sticks his tongue out at Colt, and then looks at Dean.

"Trade with me?" More a second Dean has no idea what Punk's talking about, but he eventually realises that he wants to trade seats and not boyfriends with Dean.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brock voice is cast low, and his arm is slung around Seth's shoulders. Seth still hasn't said a word, and Dean's still partially convinced that Seth might murder Punk.

"All shall be revealed once Kevin gets his ass here." Punk laughs, and has taken a better hold of Colt's hand. Their joined hands sit on the table, looking as normal as ever.

"My ass, and the rest of me is here." Kevin sits down by Colt, and gins over at Dean. "You two have made up?"

"Kind of… Uh… I'm sorry I've been an ass." Punk smiles brightly, looking like he thinks he's accomplished his apologising. At that Seth leans over the table and flicks his nose hard. "Oww! The fuck, Seth?"

"Sorry! You fucking vanish for days on end, you show up in a cast and covered in bruises! _Then_! Then you vanish again! You come back with Colt looking like he might murder you. And _then!_ You show up at my place unannounced, tell me this crazy bullshit story, that you've probably told Dean too, because you're a fucking moron, and now all we get is sorry? Fuck you, Philip! Fuck you!" Seth's hissing like an angered snake, and Punk's wearing a slightly dazed expression, like he can't quite fathom what's going on.

"Yes?" He leans away from Seth, the fingers of his bad arm twitching slightly. "There isn't _much_ more to say-"

"Punkers." Colt rolls his eyes, and lets go of Punk's good hand. "Will you stop being an asshole for a second." Punk sighs dramatically, and grins.

"Fine, fine… First no more physical assaults though. PTSD and broken arm over here." Punk waves his good hand at himself. Seth nods tightly. Dean feels a light tap to his shin, and looks over at Kevin. A small smile spreads over Kevin's lips, and Dean finds himself returning it. "See!" Punk says suddenly.

"I didn't say it wouldn't work, I just said it was a dick move, Punkers." Colt snaps, and Punk actually looks slightly schooled. "A dick move that was entirely his idea before anyone starts swinging for me."

"You're not even going to-"

"No. This is all you. My only contribution is that it's very hard to say no to you." Colt smirks, and wraps his arm around Punk's shoulders.

"How much of this bullshit has been Punk's plan to get those two together?" Brock chimes in suddenly, and very deliberately holds Seth to his side. Seth looks up at him, and Brock smiles brightly. "I don't want you going to jail for murdering this asshole."

"Well… Some of it, not all of it, but a good deal of it. I mean, there's a lot of stuff that's entirely as it seemed, but… I really think you should consider being a psychiatrist, Colt." Punk seems to be jumping around his explanations in a bid to try and avoid giving them.

"Finish your god damn sentences, Punk." Seth snaps, scowling at Punk. Dean fidgets slightly, and meets Kevin's eyes. Kevin looks as uncomfortable as Dean feels. He's awkwardly shifting in his seat, and toying with his phone.

"To be fair, it was only playing up what was really happening to keep Sami from being a problem… I mean all the stuff I told you yesterday is true… Really all we did was play it up." Punk looks down at the table. "Colt and I had a conversation when I went to visit him, and we decided what I said yesterday. It was as…"

"Shitty as it seemed, and there wasn't much acting on my part." Colt supplies, his eyes turned to the ceiling. "We _might_ have played it up a little bit to make sure that the side hoe didn't get too in the way, but that's it. It was a dick move, and we're sorry."

"You're both asses, and I'm pissed with you both." Seth sighs, and suddenly Colt yelps. "I'd kick you too, Punk, if you weren't still beat up. You're a pair assholes, but I guess that it did work." He looks over at Dean and Kevin.

"Oh no. Don't be giving them praise for making all of us panic all day." Kevin sounds more amused than annoyed, which Dean thinks is a fairly grown up way to deal with the fact they're friends with a pair of assholes. "Wait… You actually agreed to splitting up?" Colt nods once, and Punk smiles slightly.

"Yeah… We did." Punk fidgets once, and glances up at Colt.

"It was my idea before anyone asks." Colt presses a kiss to Punk's forehead. "Punkers needs to get himself together, and he's not going to do that with someone hovering over him, trying to keep him safe from what he needs to deal with, and he needs to deal with a lot of stuff… It's not a great plan, but it's the best I've got, because I'm not helping him do anything but hide from his problems."

"Yuech… Do you have to give them all the whole _you have to love yourself before you can love me_ bull? It was bad enough when I was the audience." Punk groans, hiding his face against Colt's chest. "Seriously, we were assholes. Don't try and deny you were too, but we did good! Look how happy you pair are." He gestures towards Dean and Kevin with his bad arm.

"Delighted." Kevin says flatly, and taps his hand against the table. "So are we getting ice cream or not?"

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to those who reviewe** **d - takers dark lover, guest, Rebellecherry, and roksand** **.**_

 _If you'd like to see your handle in italics please do **review** **,** and you can!_

 _last update - 2016/11/19_

 _*I'm starting to collect requests for this year's Advent Calendar of fics. Please send me a private message containing your pairing, and song choice. If there's a specific festive request you've got let me know! All pairings are considered if given via a message. Thank you!*_


	17. Chapter 17

_Warnings - Slash (Kevin Owens/Dean Ambrose) (Colt Cabana/Cm Punk) (Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins), High School AU, Mild Profanity, Smut._

* * *

It's strange to Dean how normal things become again. Everyone seems to be falling into their normal routines once more, and somehow it strikes Dean as incredibly weird. Punk and Colt have both basically admitted to being insane, and yet are carrying on as they ever did. Seth and Brock are basically Seth and Brock, but have somehow become a saner version of Punk and Colt. And then there's him and Kevin. Nothing, and yet everything, has changed between Kevin and him. They're still making snide jokes about their friends, still hanging out in the diner, still sharing a bedroom. Nothing is different, and yet everything is. Sometimes Dean will lean against Kevin, and Kevin's arm will wrap around his shoulders, or Kevin will nap after a tough practice with his head in Dean's lap. Everything is perfectly normal, and yet everything is utterly bizarre. Everything is normal, and yet everything is extraordinary.

Time is moving at once slowly, and fast. The end of their time in high school has rapidly approached. In a few short months, they'll all go their separate ways, or more accurately, the couples will go to college together, apart from Punk and Colt that is. Their ridiculous idea of splitting up hasn't changed, but for now they seem as close as ever. Seth and Brock are going to the same school, Brock on a sports scholarship, Seth academic. Kevin and Dean are in that same boat. Kevin's going on a sports scholarship, Dean's somehow managed to get himself some outside funding to study. He's settled on working towards social work. He decided, after a long conversation with Kevin, that he'd make a good social worker. Kevin had urged him, and Dean's grown to rely on Kevin's opinion more than he likes, but all in all, he knows that Kevin has his best interests at heart, just as Dean has Kevin's.

Every day has fallen into a strange routine. They go to school. They go hangout, or Dean will go to his part-time job. Then he and Kevin will spend far too long doing their homework, which has been come a code for kissing, cuddling, and occasionally groping each other.

"You wanna go further?" Dean asks Kevin one night what feels like life times, but was probably only weeks after Sami left. Kevin glances over at Dean, an eyebrow raised. A filthy smile spreads over his lips as he casts his gaze over Dean.

"Duh… But not here." Kevin returns Dean's sleazy smile with one of his own. "The elbow of nowhere?" Dean considers it for a moment. The elbow of nowhere, that little spot where they've had many gas station picnics would be a pretty good spot to take things further. Dean nods slightly, and moves away from Kevin returning to his homework, the filthy grin fading away to a soft smile.

The next chance they get, they end up in the middle of nowhere again, the remnants of a gas station picnic on the hood of the car with them. Dean's lying on the hood staring up at the clouds in the sky, Kevin's sat on the grass, Dean's sock clad foot rest on his shoulder. Dean jolts slightly, and looks down when Kevin tickles his toes.

"What?" Dean slips off the hood, and stands staring down at Kevin as he sits on the grass. Kevin gets to his feet, and his hand rests on Dean's cheek for a second before his lips are on Dean's. It seems that they've not stopped their kisses from starting out awkward, and then getting better. Kevin's fingers tangle in Dean's hair, holding his head in place, their kiss growing deeper. Dean's hands skim down Kevin's back, squeezing and kneading his flesh. Kevin breaks the kiss, and trails one of his hands down Dean's chest to his groin.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks nervously, his fingers are fluttering just above Dean's flies, torn between pulling the zipper down, and not taking that next step forward in their relationship. It's almost strange that he'd hesitate now, before he'd been raring to go, but now he looks as nervous as Dean thinks he should feel. But this is just a little step forward, nothing more, nothing less.

"Hand-jobs aren't that much of a big step, right?" Dean chuckles, and tugs Kevin's sweatpants down enough to slip his hand into Kevin's underwear. Dean knows his cheeks are flaming red, he can feel the heat of them, but he's not turning back now. He wants this, and he knows Kevin does too. There's no denying what's between them, and fear isn't going to keep them apart. Kevin steps a little closer, his head falling to Dean's shoulder when Dean wraps his hand around Kevin's cock. "Baby steps, bro." Dean mutters into Kevin's ear, squeezing his hardening cock a little.

"Pff…baby steps." Kevin scoffs, and pulls Dean's zipper down. He hesitates for a moment, clearly waiting for some kind of indication from Dean to keep going. Dean moves his hand along the length of Kevin's cock, then withdraws his hand. "Hey! I was about to return the favour." Dean laughs at him, and casts his gaze around the car.

"Lotion?" Dean knows how to jerk off, and he knows that it goes more _smoothly_ if you use some sort of lubricant. Kevin groans, and opens the passenger side door. He starts rooting around in the glovebox, muttering under his breath.

"You know, maybe we should move in here anyway… Out of the car we're kind of…well you know." Kevin trails off, and Dean plasters himself to Kevin's back. "That a yes?" Kevin chuckles as Dean presses kisses to his neck.

"It's probably for the best, hmm?" Dean pulls away, and gets into the back of Kevin's car. Kevin tosses a little bottle of hand lotion at Dean, a sly smile on his lips. "What? You want me to give you a show?" Dean laughs softly, and screws the cap off. He squirms around, pulls his pants down his hips slightly, fully freeing his cock. He takes it in hand with long deliberate strokes. Kevin watches him carefully, watching how Dean holds himself, the speed he uses, the way his thumb occasionally brushes over the head.

"Lemme take over." Kevin clambers into the back of the car, and settles between Dean's thighs. He leans down to kiss Dean, and takes a hold of Dean's wrist, guiding his hand to Kevin's own cock. He grabs the lotion bottle, coats his hand, and then wraps his fingers around Dean's length. Dean sits up a little more, and slowly starts moving his hand. His heart is pounding in his chest, not with nerves, but excitement. Kevin's hand on his cock feels good, slow, gentle, tentative movements over his length, teasing more than anything else. If it was anyone else it would be annoying, but it's good because it's Kevin. "Faster?" Dean's not sure if Kevin meant that as a command or a question, but he does move his hand a little faster. Kevin's cock feels different to his own. Not just that the angle is different, but the actual cock is different. Kevin's a fair bit thicker, but a little shorter. Kevin's hand speeds up too. His fingers tighten around Dean's cock. Dean's breathing starts to quicken; his head falls forward to rest against Kevin's shoulder. Kevin presses a kiss to the side of Dean's head, his hand speeding up once more. His hips rock down towards Dean. Dean tries to buck up towards Kevin, but the angles are all wrong in the back of the cramped little car.

"Kev?" Dean picks his head up, and draws Kevin into a kiss without the awkward start, it's straight to tongues, teeth and saliva. Dean breaks this kiss, his head falling back against the window. Kevin offers him a slight smile, and speeds his hand's movements up once. Dean returns the favour as best he can. His other hand dives into Kevin's pants, and starts rolling his balls. Kevin gives a low moan, and meets Dean's eyes. Dean manages a smile, a brief, vague smile. Kevin leans down, and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Wanna see you cum, Dean." Kevin mutters against Dean's lips. His hand tightens, and speeds up. "Wanna see it so bad." Dean thrusts his hips up into Kevin's hand. For a second he forgets that his hand is wrapped around Kevin's cock. For a second Dean's only thought is for how good Kevin's hand feels around his cock. Tight, fast, and slick, moving in a way his own never does.

"Fuck." Dean moans softly, his hand involuntarily tightening around Kevin's cock, making his groan softly. "My bad." Dean mutters, moving his hand once more. His intention now is to bring Kevin off before himself. He wants to feel Kevin's cum trailing down his hand before he cums. Kevin however has very different ideas. It takes him almost no time to reduce Dean to a quivering wreck. His orgasm is like none Dean's every experienced before. He can't really make his limbs work for what feels like far too long, but eventually he pushes at Kevin's shoulders. Kevin rearranges himself so his back is against the opposite side of the car to Dean. Dean takes his position between Kevin's legs, and redoubles his efforts to bring Kevin off. It's a strange feeling of pride that fills Dean when he feels the warmth of Kevin's release coat his hand. Dean moves away from him, and settles down near Kevin. He can feel the weight of Kevin's gaze on him. A silence falls over them. Kevin tosses Dean a Kleenex, and grins over at him. Dean wipes his hand off, and grins back. Kevin's grin falls away, and takes Dean's hand.

"I love you, bro." He whispers, and Dean barks a laugh.

"That you telling the world?" He asks chuckling, and scooting closer to Kevin, their thighs pressing together. Kevin nods absently, and rests his head against Dean's. "I'll tell the world too then." Dean turns his a little, so his lips are close to Kevin's ear. "I love you too, bro."

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to** **takers dark lover for the review**_

All done, thanks for reading.

 _*I'm starting to collect requests for this year's Advent Calendar of fics. Please send me a private message containing your pairing, and song choice. If there's a specific festive request you've got let me know! All pairings are considered if given via a message. Thank you!*_


End file.
